Foxy and Chica: A Romance 4
by KanayoMaryam
Summary: The pizzeria was destroyed. The animatronics have nowhere to go. Fortunately, Mr, Fazbear got an idea on where to send them so they won't get scrapped. Unfortunately, that place is a very bad place for the animatronics to be. Will they be able to survive the conditions?
1. Wreckage

Chapter 1- Wreckage

The girls and Mike flew back from the impact of the explosion. They got up a few seconds later and shook their heads. They looked to see the whole place in flames. They tried to run over, but they were held back by Mike. They tried to get past him, but he wasn't letting go through. They eventually gave up and fell to their knees. Hey had just witnessed their boyfriends get caught up in the huge explosion. They cried and Mike tried to give them the best of comfort he could, even though he was crying too.

"Why did that have to happen..." Chica said as sirens were heard approaching he pizzeria.

* * *

The firemen were watering the place down and the animatronics were sitting near the pizzeria on a blanket provided by the firemen. They were still crying over what happened to the boys. Mike walked over and sat next to them. He was still crying too, but not as much as the girls.

"Guys, I'm sorry. If I remembered the boys inside the cove, they wouldn't be….dead….right now." Mike said.

"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. Still...why did that have to happen?" Bonnie said as more tears fell from her eyes as the scene replayed in her head.

Seeing the boys getting blown up like that really broke them. They heard that Mr. Fazbear was contacted and he would be arriving soon. They sat there for another ten minutes before a worker came over to the group sitting down.

"Excuse me, would mind following me? I think we might have found something and we want you to check to see if it is worth anything or if you want to keep it." The man said.

They group nodded sadly and they got up and walked slowly to the other side of the building. Three workers were struggling to get something from under some rubble. The animatronics watched in confusion while Mike said he had to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later the rubble gave in and the workers pulled something out. The animatronics gasped at the sight. It was Foxy, Freddy, and Spike. They were burned and they looked completely dead. Their eyes looked totally lifeless. The girls ran over to their respective partners. They tried their best to get them to power on. Nothing worked and they started to cry again. Mike came back with Mr. Fazbear, who had just walked in, and saw the animatronics. They both hurried over to them and saw that nothing was working on the animatronics.

"I can attempt to fix them, but I can't do it here!" Mike said.

"I'll take it from here! Can you fix them at your place Mike?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

Mike nodded and motioned to the animatronics. They picked up their partners and ran to Mike's car. Mike started the car and raced to his house. Once, they made it, Mike ran in and set up a few beds in his guest room. He grabbed some tools he had there and told the girls to put the boys on the beds. They walked out and he closed the door after them. They sat down on his couch in just sad silence.

* * *

The girls started to feel sleepy since it was about 2 hours later. Mike walked out with oil all over his hands. The girls woke up and walked over to him. He looked sad and they got worried that something went wrong. He turned to face them.

"I repaired their costumes and skeletons, but I don't know if they will wake up. We can only hope for the best." Mike said.

The girls started to cry again and Mike tried his best to comfort them. Mr. Fazbear came by ten minutes later and he asked about the boys. Mike told him the situation and he nodded sadly. He sat with the girls and Mike sat at the table. They were doing this for a while until they heard something. They shrugged it off and the girls leaned back and fell asleep. Mr, Fazbear did the same thing after he went to one of the chairs in Mike's table set. Mike decided he would take a break too and went to his room.

* * *

Foxy groaned and tried to sit up. He was in so much pain that he couldn't for a second. He did after some effort and he looked around. He saw Freddy and Spike on either sides of him. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He wobbled for a second before he gained his balance. He looked behind him to see Freddy and Spike waking up the same way he did. They got walked over to him.

"What happened guys?" Foxy asked Freddy in a very strained voice.

"I don't know. Do you Spike?" Freddy asked.

"Not a clue." Spike said.

They looked around the room and they didn't know where they were. They bumped into something and they made a very loud sound. They looked down to see some kind of metal clock or something of the sort. They looked at the door and they walked out.

* * *

Everyone woke up to the sound of a large noise. They tried to locate where it came from, but the noise died down by then. Mike walked out of his room to see what happened. They stood for a second before the door to the guest room opened. The boys came out wincing at the sudden light in the room. Once their eyes settled, they looked at the girls and Mike and Mr. Fazbear. They stood there for a second before Chica grew teary-eyed again and she ran and grabbed Foxy in a bear hug. Bonnie and Crystal then did the same thing to Freddy and Spike. They boys were confused, but they hugged their girls back nonetheless. Mike and Mr. Fazbear smiled at their friends being repaired. Mr. Fazbear didn't want to ruin the mood, but he couldn't help, but wonder what to do next. He then got an idea. As much as he didn't want to, he could send them to that _one place…._

* * *

**So this is the start of it! I was waiting until I finished my exam week. Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	2. Only One Place

Chapter 2- Only One Place

The girls released the boys and they let them sit down. They all seemed to be in pain and they seemed confused. The girls told them what happened in the pizzeria and that they were at Mike's house . The story just made them more confused than they were before.

"How did we survive that?" Foxy asked.

"Mike managed to get to his place before you guys shut down for good." Bonnie said.

"Oh. Thanks for saving our lives once again Mike." Freddy said. Foxy and Spike nodded in agreement with what Freddy said. Mike smiled and nodded back.

Mr. Fazbear excused himself from the house so he could make at call. He left the apartment and the males groaned. Their partners laid them back down onto the beds and sat next to them. They started to talk and the girls were glad they were able to do that again. Mike went back to his room and started to watch television. Mr. Fazbear came back after an hour. He called the animatronics and Mike out of their activities. The guys had to be supported, but they managed to get up. Mr. Fazbear looked really guilty of something. The others gave him wary looks as he cleared his throat.

"Since the pizzeria burned down, we have to make some changes. Mike, for starters, you won't have to work until it's rebuilt." Mr. Fazbear said. Mike nodded and he nodded back. "As for the animatronics, we have some other plans for you." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What would it be?" Freddy asked.

"You guys aren't going to like it."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"You guys do have _one _place you can go."

The animatronics looked at him confused for a second. He looked down for a second and rubbed the back of his head. They thought about some other place that would have the right conditions for them to not get scrapped and tried to think of a place. They all thought of it at the same time and all gasped.

"You don't mean that place do you? Please tell me you don't!" Foxy said frantically. Chica held his hand and he calmed down.

"I know it's bad and you have to follow the toys' conditions if you want to stay there." Mr. Fazbear nodded.

The animatronics looked at him in shock and he looked down. They couldn't believe it. They would have to stay with the animatronics who caused them so much pain on multiple occasions. Foxy couldn't think of the things they would make him do over there. He couldn't stand the thought of Mangle. They looked down and went back to their positions. Mike watched them leave sadly and he turned to Mr. Fazbear.

"There isn't any other way?" Mike asked. "What about them staying here?"

"This is an building owned by a landlord. I don't think he would allow this in a million years." Mr. Fazbear said. "I don't have enough room to keep them in my house."

"When do they have to leave for the diner?" Mike asked.

"In a few minutes." Mr. Fazbear said.

Mike nodded sadly and he went to tell the animatronics that they were leaving soon. The time was about 11pm. They left the apartment at 11:15.

* * *

The animatronics were standing in front of the diner. Mike drove off after he said goodbye to them. The animatronics all looked at each other before they stepped in. The males groaned and the girls looked at them with worry. Their cuts started to leak and their burns looked irritated. They looked around before the Toy Bonnie peeked around the corner and smiled. She went back and got the others toys. They walked out to the front and stood in front of the current ones. Marionette and Golden stepped up to them.

"As you know, we have some conditions we need you to follow." Marionette said.

"There is only one. You have to do anything we say. Things like chores or whatever we want." Golden said.

"Yeah. Anything we want." Mangle said while looking at Foxy.

The animatronics were looked down since they knew it was necessary. Foxy saw Mangle look at him while she said that and he immediately turned his mood around and took a step back.

"No! I don't want to have to do that!" Foxy said while wobbling slightly. Chica was about to step over to him when Marionette laughed.

"I knew you would say something like that. Do it." He said to Golden.

Golden smiled and he ran past the animatronics tackled Foxy. Foxy hit the floor with a screech and the others tried to get to him. The toys held them back and Golden got up and stepped back after a few seconds. Foxy stood back up with some struggle and he felt his neck. There was a metal collar around his neck and he looked confused.

"Why did you put this on me?" Foxy asked while walking to his friends.

"Now you will have to do anything we want. If you disobey us at all, we will press the button and electricity will surge through your system." Golden said. "It also works as a radio when you are needed for a job. Each toy animatronic while receive the button to make the electricity happen."

"You other guys can just have radios since you seem to be behaving." Marionette said while giving them all radios.

The animatronics looked sad as they were selected to see who they would be doing work for. Toy Freddy chose Freddy, Toy Bonnie chose Bonnie, Toy Chica chose Chica, Mangle chose Foxy, Marionette chose Spike, and Golden chose Crystal. Striped didn't get anyone since he wa still new to the place. Mnagle then jumped up and down like a little girl and grabbed Foxy's hand.

"Come on! Let's go to my cove!" Mangle said. Foxy forgot about his collar for a second and pulled his hand away.

"No! I don't want to!" Foxy said. Mangle turned around with a frown on her face.

She pressed the button and Foxy felt so much electricity that he couldn't even think straight. The other animatronics looked shocked and Chica started to cry. It stopped and Foxy couldn't even pain he already felt along with the pain of the shock was unbearable, He felt his legs go limp and Mangle caught him before he hit the floor. She smiled and grabbed his hand while he couldn't protest.

"Now come to my cove!" Mangle said.

The animatronics watched as Foxy was dragged down the hall and into the cove of the fox. They turned to the other toys as they were smiling at the sight of Foxy and Mangle.

"You will be sleeping in the Part &amp; Service Room." Golden said while the toys walked away.

The animatronics just watched and they walked to the room and sat down sadly. They couldn't imagine what kind of stuff they would have to go through.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	3. Struggles of the New Pizzeria

Chapter 3- Struggles of the New Pizzeria

The other animatronics went to the Parts &amp; Service Room and sat down. The all sighed and the males' breathing started to get heavier and heavier. Bonnie and Spike looked at their partners sadly and they tried the best to get them into a comfortable position. Chica sat there and wondered what was happening to Foxy at the moment. She couldn't stand the sight of Foxy getting shocked while he was already injured. The males went into a pain-filled sleep while the girls stayed awake.

"How do bad do you think this is going to get?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you not see what happened to Foxy?" Chica said.

"The boys are hurt so I think we will be doing most of the work in here." Crystal said. The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Foxy was sitting next to Mangle, who was cuddling his arm. He started to feel sleepy and he was in pain so he wanted to leave the cove now. He started to get up when he was harshly pulled back down by Mangle. He yelped and gave her an angry look.

"I'm tired. I want to go be with my friends and go to sleep." Foxy said.

"You sleep here." She said.

"I don't want to sleep here."

"Oh really?" Mangle said while she pulled out the button and Foxy's eyes widened. He put on a pleading look.

"Mangle, can I just PLEASE go to my friends?" Foxy asked. Mangle looked at him and got angry. He probably wanted to be with HER. She pressed it and he screamed in pain. She released it after a few seconds and Foxy fell to his knees and hands while breathing really heavy.

"Fine. Go ahead. I'm calling you really in the morning though." Mangle said while scowling.

Foxy managed to get up and slowly walk to the door. He fell when he got outside and he got back up. He walked to the other hall. He was about to enter when he was dragged back by someone. When he was released, he turned to see Toy Bonnie behind him and the rest of the toys were there. He looked confused and then they handed him a pile of scripts.

"We can't have you guys going around here doing nothing during the day because that would be too relaxing. We want to make you work. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica will be joining us on the Show Stage. Spike will be in the Prize Corner with me while Crystal will be in the Game Area. You will of course be working with Mangle and Stripes in the Kid's Cove." Golden said.

Foxy was about to protest when he felt a surge of pain go through him. He couldn't even process what happened until his vision cleared and he saw Marionette holding a button. he put it away and Foxy nodded weakly before turning around to walk toward their residence.

* * *

Chica and the other heard some commotion coming from outside the room. They heard a scream earlier and they hoped that it wasn't anything bad. A few seconds of silence and the door burst open. The girls winced at the sudden light and when their vision cleared they saw Foxy with oil leaking from wounds he gained from the fire. He fell to the ground and Chica ran over to him. He looked up at her weakly and handed her the scripts.

"We have to perform with the toys from now on. They want….to keep….us busy." Foxy said before he passed out from agony.

Chica started to cry and the other girls comforted her while they put her next to the other boys. After she stopped crying, the room was silent. The girls decided to go to sleep so they would have the energy to work tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up!" Shouted a voice.

The girls opened their eyes along with the boys. The toys were there with angry looks on their faces and the current animatronics were confused as to why. The toys took out their radios and the animatronics looked at their and saw that the were on. The animatronics looked at them with apologetic faces and the toys rolled their eyes.

"The kids will be here soon and you guys need to hurry up." Toy Bonnie said. She looked at the three males with a disgusted look. "Get them in gear too."

The toys left with that and the girls sighed. The helped the boys up and they groaned while standing up. Freddy was breathing heavily and Bonnie looked at him worriedly.

"Are sure you'll be able to sing sweetie?" Bonnie said.

"I'll be okay Bonnie dear." Freddy said while smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

They left and the girls made sure the boys looked presentable enough to be on the stage with the toys by their side. After the were done, they all went to their places. Chica was walking down to the stage when she saw Foxy standing in front of the Kid Cove with a worried look on his face. Chica walked over and gave him a kiss while hugging him. He smiled and hugged back with a thankful aura. He walked inside the cove and saw Mangle and Stripes getting ready for the show and they looked at him. Mangle beamed happily while Striped looked in disgust. He looked at Mangle beaming and he got sad. She dumped him as him as the captain and made Foxy the captain. Stripes was downgraded to the bad guy and he was not proud of it at all. Foxy walked over and sat at the opposite end of the stage. Mangle walked over wrapped her arm around his and he had an annoyed look on his face. Stripes was annoyed that he ignored such a beautiful vixen. He didn't get a button, but he would make him pay with anyway he could find. _He would make sure of that…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	4. Performances

Chapter 4: Performances

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were at the show stage with the toys. The toys were happy that they would be able to do new songs. The toys said that they could go do whatever they wanted to after the performance was done and they had a break. Freddy and the others agreed they would go to visit the others and then catch Foxy's show. Chica wanted to see for herself what kind of things would be happening. Freddy still had to be helped around by Bonnie and the sight broke her heart. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. They did their performance and the toys were getting praised by the kids. The animatronics tool this as their leave and left the stage.

"Where did they put Spike again?" Freddy asked sounding very pained. Bonnie frowned and responded.

"He's in the Prize Corner." Bonnie said.

They went over there and saw Spike leaning over the desk since the kids weren't around to get prizes. He seemed to be in pain, but he was playing it off pretty well. He noticed them come in and he smiled at them to assure them that he was fine. He motioned toward Crystal so they went to go see how she was doing. She was fine, but she was more concerned for Spike. They told him he was fine and she shouldn't worry about it. She smiled and nodded. The animatronics then walked to the Kid Cove to see Foxy's show.

Foxy was still trying to get ready for the show, but it was hard while Mangle was still attached to him. He tried to get away just be pulled along. Once he finally got his things, he turned to see Stripes glaring daggers at him. He looked at him for a second and shrugged his shoulders. He got into the position they were supposed to be in, even though how much pain it put him in. Mangle stood next to him and Stripes was put backstage since he wasn't supposed to be seen immediately. He had a plan though. He wasn't going to be the bad guy he was supposed to be. The curtains opened and the kids were sitting there looking at them. Foxy saw his friends in the corner. Chica looked worried that something was going to happen. He looked away and he started the show.

"Ahoy lads and lassies! Are you ready for a pirate adventure?" Foxy said. He was hiding his pain pretty well. Hey got used to it over the years.

"Aye captain!" The kids shouted.

"With me first mate first mate Captain Foxy!" Mangle shouted while grabbing his arm. Foxy shifted his arm and Chica tightened her gaze. Foxy just smiled and walked in a different direction. She slightly frowned, but she hid it quickly and followed after him.

The animatronics watched as the two foxes continued with their shows and the whole time Mangle was being really clingy to Foxy. Freddy and Bonnie could just feel the heat radiating off of Chica. They were getting to the part where Stripes was going to come as the bad guy. By that time, Foxy was already getting beyond angry. He was starting to lose his grip on his anger. The animatronics were worried, but they couldn't interrupt the show. Foxy and Mangle were expecting Stripes to come out and do something goofy to entertain the kids, but he had something else in mind. He ran out and kicked Foxy in the face and he flew across the stage and landed face-first. Stripes laughed and used his fake line.

"Haha! It be me! Stripes! And I'm here to take your treasure!" Stripes said in an evil, yet goofy way.

The animatronics gasped and Mangle just had a surprised look on her face. Foxy wasn't moving for a second and the animatronics were about to go assist him when he slammed his hand against the stage. They stopped in their tracks and the kids froze at the sudden sound. Foxy slowly got up while keeping his head down. He laughed a very deep and creepy laugh before he looked up with completely black eyes.

* * *

The toys were talking to each other when they heard a loud boom. Thy stopped talking and looked toward the Kid Cove. Spike and Crystal stopped talking and looked toward the cove as well.

"We need to go see what that was. We shouldn't just ignore it." Toy Chica said.

"You're right." Golden said. He looked toward Spike and Crystal and shrugged and motioned for them to follow.

They walked toward the cove and stepped inside. They gasped at the sight they saw. Foxy was growling with black eyes at Stripes, who was looking nervous, but angry. The animatronics had the same expressions of the toys and they looked over to them when they walked in. Foxy ran at Stripes and jumped in the air. He spun and kicked at Stripes, but he managed to block it. Stripes went for a slash with his hook right as Foxy was landing so he wouldn't expect it. He managed to get it across his injuries and Foxy screeched and then hissed and ran back at him. He was getting ready for a punch. Stripes got ready to block it from the front and Foxy spun around to Stripes' side and elbowed Stripes on the side of the head. It was so hard that Stripes fell to the ground and fell unconscious. The kids were silent and the toys and animatronics were too. Mangle saw the problem and she fixed it.

"Captain Foxy beat Stripes! We keep the treasure!" Mangle said.

"YEAH!" The kids shouted. Foxy's eyes went back to normal and he fell on his back and started breathing heavily from pain and exhaustion.

"Oh he's just tired kids. He'll be fine soon. Just you wait!" Mangle shouted as the curtains closed and the kids kept cheering.

The animatronics and the toys were completely shocked as to what just happened. The kids happily walked out back toward the stage. Chica tried to go see how he was, but Golden grabbed her arm.

"No! We have a show to do." He said.

Chica frowned and he let her go. The toys walked back to the stage and the animatronics had sad looks on their faces as they walked out of the cove.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I'm sick and have been since Monday. I'm still not at 100%, but I managed to get this out. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	5. Setup

Chapter 4- Setup

The day ended and Foxy and Stripes were surrounded by the toys. Stripes looked nervous and Foxy didn't know what happened since he fell out afterwards. He saw the toys give them angry looks and he wondered what Stripes did to get into trouble. He looked over to him and Stripes gave him a hateful look before going back to having his nervous one. Toy Bonnie stepped forward and cleared her throat. You could hear a sigh in the background when she stepped up, but no one else heard it.

"You two really caused a scene! We almost had people getting really scared. This could have been one heck of an accident!" She hissed at them as they were looking at her with blank eyes. "Next time Stripes, you will get something _terrible _as a punishment. And as for you" She looked at Foxy's collar and motioned to it. "You already know what happens."

Foxy nodded sadly after he heard what he did. He must have had one of his attacks again without him even realizing it. He tried his best not to when Mangle was annoying him, but whatever Stripes did set him off the edge. The animatronics were called by their 'master' to go do some chores around the pizzeria. The animatronics groaned to themselves and got up to go do them. Foxy was of course dragged to Mangle's cove so she could bug him with annoying questions and him having to sit there and listen to it in pain AND with her arm around his. Chica glared at the sight. Bonnie and Crystal watched as Freddy and Spike limped and breathed heavily while walking in the same direction, following their masters. They sighed a sad sigh and went to their masters.

* * *

The girls were leaning on the hallway walls since they got a break from the jobs they were forced to do. They were talking among themselves and they liked having the time to talk like they haven't gotten to recently. They heard groaning and yelling coming from a distance away. They turned to see what it was.

"Move faster!" A voice shouted.

Then a crash happened around the corner and two thuds were heard soon after. The girls got up and peeked around the corner to see Marionette, Spike, Toy Freddy and Freddy. Freddy was leaning against the wall and Spike was on his hands and knees. They were both breathing heavily and Marionette and Toy Freddy had annoyed looks on their faces. The girls got worried and looked toward the boys.

"UGH! Look what you did!" Toy Freddy said while looking toward the broken items from the box they were carrying. "Get up!" The boys tried their absolute best, but they fell to the ground again.

The 'masters' got angry and kicked them in the stomachs and Freddy and Spike both coughed up oil from the kick. The girls ran over and got in front of them. They had their hands up to show they weren't trying to fight them. The masters moved back with a unsure scowl and the girls breathed deeply before speaking.

"We can help you with those boxes! We're on a break right now so we're free!" Bonnie said in a offering tone. The masters looked at each other and then nodded to the girls. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. They were about to Grab the boys to bring them back to the Parts &amp; Service Room when Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arm before she completely helped him up.

"You don't have to do this." He said in a very weak voice.

"Yes I do. Look at you! You can barely even speak and you want me to think you can carry some boxes. You need to go rest for the rest of the night." Bonnie said. Freddy just smiled at her tone and nodded as she helped him up.

They brought them back and then they went back to their jobs. Foxy was in the cove with Mangle as she was being annoying while she was asking him questions. He was thinking about Chica and it must of showed on her face because she got angry and let go of his arm. The sudden movement broke his train of thought and he looked over at Mangle, who had a furious look on her face. He frowned and his ears went down as he slightly scooted back.

"What's wrong?" He said, worried she might shock him.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Mangle asked in a voice seething with rage.

"What are you talking about?" Foxy asked as his face changed to a confused one.

"That chicken. You were just thinking about her just now weren't you?" Mangle asked. Foxy's face drooped in surprise and that was all Mangle needed. She took out the button and gave it a push. Foxy screeched and fell over and Mangle grabbed him and pulled him back up against the wall so he was still sitting with her. "Don't do it again." Mangle said.

She then went back to being happy and she started talking to him again and then she said she had to go get something. She left the room and Foxy stood up and walked over to a chair. He sat down and held his head. He considered leaving, but she would just catch him since he couldn't use his speed in this condition. Then she would shock him. He shuddered at the thought. His ears perked when he heard movement and he turned to the doorway. He saw Stripes standing there with angry eyes. Foxy just looked at him for a second before standing up.

"What do you want?" Foxy asked.

"I want to know some things." He replied in a very angry tone.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"Why do you treat Mangle the way that you do?"

"Huh?"

"DON'T 'HUH?' ME! I see the way you look at her! Your eyes full of annoyance of her being there." Stripes yelled at him. Foxy stood there shocked before his expression turned to angry.

"Hey! I didn't ask for it!" Foxy retorted.

"Why didn't you? I see how she gets sad and angry because YOU don't pay attention to her. I'll make you pay!" Stripes said. Foxy looked and confused. Stripes laughed and then he punched himself in the face. He did so three more times and oil was leaking from his nose and mouth.

"Ow! Foxy! I said I was sorry! I won't do it again!" Stripes screamed out in a fake scared voice that rand out through the whole pizzeria and it got all of the animatronics' attention.

"What….." Foxy said as he heard running coming toward the cove.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I feel slightly better now, but not at 100% yet. Also, sorry for all of the errors in my story! I type on Google Docs and it has some special setting that I accidentally set by accident. For example, it changes a simple contraction like can't to can'to. So if you see something strange like that, that's what it is. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	6. Punishment

Chapter 6- Punishment

The toys and the animatronics burst through the door to see Stripes in a heap on the floor crying and Foxy just looking down at him with a surprised look on his face, Golden went over to him and inspected him. His face was dented and his nose and mouth were leaking oil. He looked to be in massive amounts of pain. Golden picked him up and put him on the table. He walked back over to the toys to face Foxy. The toys all had angry looks on their faces and the animatronics looked worried.

"Foxy! What did you do to him?! I thought we closed this problem for you two!" Toy Bonnie shouted at him.

"Nothing! I swear he did that to himself!" Foxy said while taking a step back.

"Foxy! Are you sure you didn't just go out of control again?" Bonnie said in a calm voice. He turned to her and frowned.

"Now you guys don't believe me..." Foxy said.

"No! We believe you!" Chica said. She gave Bonnie a glance and Bonnie nodded back. They had to do something to calm him down.

"You messed up fox!" Toy Freddy said.

"You know what to do guys." Marionette said as he pulled out his button. The others complied and brought theirs out as well. "All at once." Foxy grew a scared look and he put his hands out and backed away.

"No! I swear I didn't do-" Foxy said as he was cut off. He was conscious for another few seconds before he fell to the floor in a heap.

The electricity was so strong, that you could see it crackling off of him. Chica cried out and ran over to him and he was completely lifeless. Mangle looked sad and she walked over to him. She was about to pick him up when he was slightly pulled away. She looked over to see Chica giving her the scariest look she ever saw. Her eyes widened and she backed away slowly. Chica picked him up and walked out of the room without showing any emotion. Bonnie and Crystal followed her and they went to the Parts &amp; Service Room. Freddy and Spike woke up and looked over to the girls They looked down Foxy and their eyes went wide. The girls just shook their heads and put them back down in their positions. They put Foxy's body next to them and the girls sat down. They decided to have a talk before they went to bed.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Chica asked.

"Well, and bear with me on this…...but I sort of feel sorry for them." Bonnie said. Chica and Crystal had wild looks on their faces. "I know, I know, but think about it. The kids always like us and they were replaced and ignored for all of those years...because of us. Maybe they just feel neglected and they want some of the attention too."

Chica and Crystal both looked down and thought about what she said. They looked up after a while and nodded at her. They discussed ways they might be able to befriend the toys and they got tired of it after a while. They all laid down next to their partners and went to sleep. Bonnie was curled up against Freddy when she heard a laugh. She looked up to see Freddy smiling.

"That's my Bonnie girl." He said softly before going back to sleep. She blushed heavily and curled her face deeper into his chest.

* * *

The animatronics woke up and they did their performances. They didn't have that much trouble during the day and went by pretty easily. The sleep they got wasn't half bad and thy had enough energy. When night came, the toys went to their respective places to go meet with their masters. Bonnie and Crystal went to go get Freddy and Spike. Crystal and Spike left and left Bonnie and Freddy alone. Freddy grunted as he stood up and Bonnie gave him a wary look.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine Bonnie dear." He said in a stronger voice thn he had before. Bonnie noticed it and smiled. He blushed and smiled back.

They went their sperate ways. Bonnie went to the kitchen and Freddy went to the Prize Corner. They looked back at each other before they went down the hallway. They stepped into their rooms and they started their jobs.

* * *

Bonnie went into the room rather quietly and Toy Bonnie didn't notice her. Bonnie looked to the counter where Toy Bonnie was sitting. She quietly looked in the drawer that was open and she saw a bunch of pictures of Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie was currently looking at one of them while drawing on it. She was drawing multiple hearts around his face and she was swooning. Bonnie's eyes went wide and and she gasped. Toy Bonnie turned around and her eyes widened as well. She quickly threw the picture back down in the drawer and slammed it shut. She turned to face Bonnie and both of them just stood there staring at each other.

"Just do the dishes…." Toy Bonnie said spinning around on the chair and blushing deeply. Bonnie just nodded and she got to work.

Both of the bunnies were silent for a while as they did their tasks. Toy Bonnie was just staring blankly ahead as Bonnie did the kitchen duties. Bonnie just felt awkward and hoped she didn't get threatened by Toy Bonnie about telling anyone. Not that she was going to, she just didn't want the pressure. Bonnie was broken out of her trance when she heard groaning. She turned around and saw Toy Bonnie staring back at her. Bonnie just stared back awkwardly. Toy Bonnie sighed and looked toward the ground as she blushed heavily.

"I have a question for you." Toy Bonnie said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"_How did get your Freddy…..to love you?" She asked._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	7. Changes

Chapter 7- Changes

Bonnie just looked at Toy Bonnie with a confused expression on her face. Toy Bonnie was looking down with a huge blush on her face. She didn't really know how to respond to it. Bonnie thought of an answer to the question and nodded to herself. Toy Bonnie looked up and saw Bonnie nodding to herself. She gained a confused look on her face as she looked on her face.

"What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I didn't do anything." Bonnie said.

"What?"

"It has to be natural. Just be yourself. Freddy and I just confessed our feelings and it happened that he loved me too.

Toy Bonnie smiled to herself after finally getting an idea on what to do for herself. She caught herself smiling and turned around from Bonnie. Bonnie looked down sadly because she thought they might become friends over the matter. Bonnie sighed and she turned back around to the dishes. She looked at all of the other plates she had to clean and her face turned into an even bigger frown. She heard shuffling coming from behind her and she turned to see Toy Bonnie coming up to the sink. She grabbed a few of the plates and Bonnie looked at her. Toy Bonnie slightly blushed and looked away from her.

"Don't think this means anything." Toy Bonnie said.

Bonnie smiled and continued doing her job. With Toy Bonnie's help, they were done in no time. Toy Bonnie dismissed Bonnie and she kept planning things to do with Toy Freddy. Bonnie smiled at the look of her in deep thought. She left the room and she decided she would go help Freddy with his job since he was injured. She smiled happily and strolled down the hallway. She thought she made progress on her idea and she thought that it was great. She remembered that Freddy was in the Prize Corner with Toy Freddy.

* * *

Freddy walked into the Prize Corner after separating from Bonnie in the hallway. He was going so slow that he didn't make any noise. He looked around the dark room and saw a light. He looked toward it and he saw Toy Freddy doodling pictures of Toy Bonnie with hearts all around them. He sighed and he kept doodling. he happened to turn around and see Freddy staring at him with wide eyes. His eyes did the same thing in return and folded the paper and put it in a drawer extremely fast. He looked at Freddy for a few seconds before turning around to see the opposite wall. He sighed and began to talk.

"Just start arranging the prizes." Toy Freddy said.

Freddy just limped to his post and started to work. They were in complete silence for the longest time. Freddy was almost done when he heard a sigh behind him. He turned and Toy Freddy was glaring at him while he was blushing. Freddy just looked away awkwardly and went back to his job.

"Hey." Toy Freddy said. Freddy turned back around to see what he had to say. "I got a question."

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"How did you get your Bonnie to love you?" He asked while looking down. Freddy was surprised at the question. He thought about his answer before replying.

"I didn't do anything." Freddy said. Toy Freddy looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't do anything. I didn't try any fancy stunts or any stupid acts to try to get her attention. I was just being myself. Turns out she happened to love me too." Freddy said.

Toy Freddy nodded and turned back around trying to think of the perfect moment to confess his love to her. Freddy slightly frowned since he expected to make a slight bond. He sighed and turned back to his work. He started to feel a bit weak. He noticed he still had 3 rows to go. He sighed a shaky sigh. He heard some movement behind him. He turned to see Toy Freddy going past him. He gently pushed Freddy into the chair he was sitting in. Freddy looked up to him confused.

"I'll finish it." Toy Freddy said.

Freddy smiled and rested his head in his palm as he watched Toy Freddy arrange the prizes. He felt a surge of pain go through him as he bent over. Toy Freddy turned around and saw Freddy coughing up oil. He slightly frowned and he stopped his work.

"Maybe I should get someone over here for you." Toy Freddy said.

As soon as he said that, Bonnie walked in. She looked around the Prize Corner and she noticed how neat the prizes were. She always saw what the kids did to them as they were picking out their prizes. She turned to Toy Freddy.

"Where's Freddy?" She asked him.

He motioned in front of him and Bonnie turned to see Freddy hunched over, coughing up oil. She gasped and ran over to him. She put his arm around her and lifted him up. He looked very weak and tired. She looked back to Toy Freddy.

"Is there any way I can take over his job for the rest of the time?" She asked. Toy Freddy just shook his head.

"No, he's fine. He's dismissed for the day." Toy Freddy said.

Bonnie's eyes widened in delight. She thanked him and left the room. Toy Freddy kept thinking about Toy Bonnie and what he could do to confess to her. He wanted it to be private and not be around the others so the night would be the best time. He didn't know how to do it without the others getting weird about it though. They were a part of his group, but they didn't have to know everything as soon as it came up. He sighed and he could only hope that Toy Bonnie would love him too and she would accept his confession when the time came. He walked out of the Prize Corner and decided he needed some time to think.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! SO sorry for the huge wait. I was just really busy after I recovered from the sickness I had. I will try to do my best to not let it happen again. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	8. Bonds

Chapter 8- Bonds

Bonnie and Freddy headed back to the Parts &amp; Service Room. After Bonnie got Freddy in a good position, she sat down next to him and thought about what happened previously. She didn't know if she should tell Freddy, or if she should just keep it their business. She decided to keep it to herself and she talked to Freddy. She helped him with all of his needs the best she could and soon, he was alright. She kept talking to him about how she thought that they should try to be friends with the toys and he thought that it was a great idea. They couldn't help but wonder what their friends were doing right now. Bonnie turned and looked at Foxy's heavily damaged body. Bonnie sighed and Freddy frowned.

"Do you think if we get the toys to like us, they'll fix Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"I sure do hope so. We don't have Mike here to solve the problem now." Freddy said.

"I can't imagine how Chica must be feeling right now. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if that happened to you."

"Me neither. You know, your idea will solve all of our problems."

"How so?"

"If we get the tos to like us, it will help everything! They'll stop hurting Foxy, they'll stop kidnapping him, and we will get more friends in the process!"

"I never thought of it like that. That clears a lot of things up!"

They went over the rewards of the plan over and over again, and it made them happier every time they thought about it. Freddy started to feel slightly weak and Bonnie suggested he should get some sleep. She stayed with him until he did. She smiled at his sleeping form and gave him a kiss atop his head. She left the room to see if she could help any of her friends.

* * *

Chica was running an errand for Toy Chica through the pizzeria. She had to get some items for her and it took her a while to find the items. Chica was given a wrong place for each item. She didn't think much of it at first, but when she thought about it it seemed suspicious. The items were hers so she should've known where they all were exactly. Chica thought to herself as she walked back to the backstage area. She walked in and she didn't make that much noise. She noticed Toy Chica standing in front of a drawer with a lock on it. She slightly stood up taller as she looked at what she wa doing. Toy Chica was holding a picture of Golden Freddy and she was looking attentively. Chica's eyes went wide as she walked back a step. Toy Chica turned around and she he quickly put the picture away and turned to face Chica. Chica just walked to the other side of the room and she started to do her job. Toy Chica walked over her box and she took out the items she sent for. She sat down at the table and looked down. Chica was feeling extremely awkward as she kept doing her work. She kept doing it until it was time for her to leave. She left without saying another word to Toy Chica. She left for the Parts &amp; Service. She walked in and saw that Freddy was sleeping in there. She looked up and saw Foxy's body sitting on one of the shelves in the room. She sighed and stepped over Freddy and went to stand next to him. She held his hand and she didn't anything from it. She let a small tear slip out of her eye as she held him. She wiped it away and sat underneath the shelf and she eventually went to sleep. She thought about Foxy and actually speaking to him for the first time in a while. She smiled. It was a good dream.

* * *

Spike was with Gold and he was walking with him all around the pizzeria. He didn't know what they were doing, but Spike was forced to carry things while Gold looked down at a list of things he need to get. He heard footsteps and looked up to Toy Chica walking down the hallway. He smiled and she stopped in front of him.

"Hey Gold! I was wondering if you know where I can find these?" She asked while showing him some items on a list. He nodded and directed her to they were in.

She thanked him and she walked away. He kept smiling even though she already left. Spike looked at him with confusion. It was like he was in a trance or something. Spike put down the boxes and waved his hands in front of his face. Gold blinked and he shook his head. He looked over to Spike and shook his head once more.

"Okay, let's get back to it." Gold said while turning around

"You like her don't you?" Spike asked.

Gold turned to Spike with a heavy blush on his face. Spike smiled and laughed to himself. Gold expression was shocked as he grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him into the Game Area. Spike almost fell down from the sudden speed, but he managed not to. Spike looked at Gold and saw that he had a very embarrassed and aggravated look on his face.

"How did you figure that out?" Golden asked.

"I can tell. That's how I used to look at Crystal." Spike replied.

"Well, that's great for you, but I don't have what you have."

"But you could."

"What? How?"

"You should just confess your feeling for her. Just go for it. That's what I did."

Gold thought about that and he nodded his head. He dismissed Spike for the day and walked elsewhere to keep plotting what he could do. Spike went back to their quarters and found Freddy and Chica sleeping. He found a spot in the corner and went to sleep himself. He thought about what happened with Gold. He couldn't help, but wish him the best of luck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for no chapter yesterday. I was so tired that I decided to take what was meant to be a short nap…..I woke up the next morning. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	9. Becoming Family

Chapter 9- Becoming Family

Bonnie returned to the Parts &amp; Service Room to see most of her friends sleeping. She sighed and decided to take a little break. She curled up next to Freddy and went to sleep for a short while. She was awakened in the morning by Toy Bonnie, but someone was different. Instead of her usual scowl, she had a smile on her face. Bonnie just smiled back and Toy Bonnie left the room. Bonnie woke up everyone else so they could perform. Foxy was the only one who couldn't go. Chica sighed and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Bonnie watched her best friend-no more like _sister- _walk away in sadness. The sight her sad herself. She sighed and went on with performing.

* * *

The day ended and the animatronics went back to their quarters before getting ready to work. They parted ways and Bonnie went to the kitchen . She walked inside and found that Toy Bonnie was sitting there and she was holding her head in her hand. Bonnie smiled and walked over to the sink. She looked around and she couldn't find any dishes. Bonnie had a confused look on her face and she turned to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked at her and shrugged.

"I already did them all." Toy Bonnie said.

"Oh. So what should I do now?" Bonnie asked.

"Just sit down, I guess."

Bonnie sat across from Toy Bonnie and they sat there for a while. Bonnie decided to try to start a conversation and she asked Toy Bonnie a question. She was surprised when Toy Bonnie actually responded with a slight smile on her face. Bonnie smiled and they continued to talk. They talked about random stuff and Toy Bonnie was actually laughing and joking around with Bonnie. In the middle of the conversation, Toy Bonnie looked down. Bonnie looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Why...did you help me?" Toy Bonnie asked. "After all I've done to you, I thought you wouldn't help me one bit."

"To tell you the truth, I want to get over it all. I want us to become a family." Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie looked up in shock.

"Really? You do? I've always wanted to do that!"

"Awesome!"

"Great! You'll be my little sister then!" Toy Bonnie said while smiling. Bonnie looked up and her eyes gleamed.

"Really?! I have a big sister now that I can go to for anything?!" Bonnie squealed. Toy Bonnie laughed and rubbed her head.

"Sure!"

They kept talking and they were having a good time. Bonnie noticed that her time was up and she should go check on Freddy. She said by to her new sister and promised to go see her later. She walked out of the room and she headed for the Prize Corner.

* * *

Freddy walked into the Prize Corner and saw Toy Freddy sitting to the counter and he had a really bored look on his face. Freddy gave him a nod and walking over to the prizes he looked up at them and saw that they were all organized. He looked back at Toy Freddy and saw him shrug.

"They're all done. Just have a seat." Toy Freddy said.

Freddy sat across from Toy Freddy and sat there for a while. He tried to say something to Toy Freddy and he was shocked when Toy Freddy didn't tell him to shut up, but he responded instead. Freddy smiled and continued to talk to him. Toy Freddy was smiling and enjoying the conversation. They were talking until Toy Freddy sighed and put his head into his hands. Freddy looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"I still can't get my head around it." Toy Freddy said.

"Around what?"

"Why you helped me."

"Well, I have a reason."

"What is it?"

"I want us to become closer. I want us all to be a family and for us all to get along."

"Really? After all we've done to you?"

"Yes! I want to put it all behind us and actually be there for one another."

"Me too! I thought this would never happen. I thought we would have to keep fighting or you guys would never forgive us."

"Well, let's make it official. We're family now."

"You could be my little brother." Toy Freddy said while smiling. Freddy smiled back.

"Sure!"

Freddy kept talking until he felt faint. Toy Freddy noticed this and helped him up. He left the Prize Corner and Freddy started to cough up oil. He looked at him worriedly and walked faster. He noticed Bonnie coming down the hallway. He hurried over to her and she saw Freddy. She nodded to him and took him to their quarters. Toy Freddy looked in the direction they went with a face full of concern. He then walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. He walked in and saw Toy Bonnie standing at the counter. She turned and saw him. They started at each other for a while and then they both blushed and looked away. Toy Freddy left the room and sped down back to the Prize Corner.

* * *

Chica went to the backstage area where Toy Chica was and she started to get to work. Toy Chica didn't say anything when she walked in and she was covered her eyes with her hands. Chica kept working and it was really hard for her to arrange all of the spare heads. Toy Chica sighed and Chica turned around and saw Toy Chica staring at her.

"I want you to tell me something please." Toy Chica said.

"What is it?" Chica asked with a wary look on her face.

"How would you go about getting a crush to like you?"

"To be honest, I would just admit my feelings to him."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah! Hopefully, your crush will like you back and you two will live happily ever after."

"Wow! Thanks! You can sit down now."

Chica stopped and sat down across from Toy Chica and they started to talk. They were having a good conversation and then Toy Chica put her head down and she sighed. Chica looked down at her and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Chica asked.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Why you helped me?"

"Because I want us to be family."

"Huh?"

"I want us to put the past behind us and have a good life together."

"You can be my little sister then!" Toy Chica exclaimed like a child that just got a new toy. Chica reacted the same way.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait. I was hanging out with my cousin and I also want to get my spring break homework done so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I will try my best to keep typing this. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	10. Helping Out

Chapter 10- Helping Out

Bonnie got Freddy into a good position and she gave him a kiss. He waved to her as she left the room and he sighed and leaned his head back. He would rest a while and then get back to Toy Freddy. He fell asleep quite quickly and thought all the things he would get to do with his new family. He smiled as he slept.

* * *

Chica walked into the Parts &amp; Service Room and saw that Freddy was sleeping in there like usual. Spike managed to receive less damage than Freddy and Foxy did since he was behind them when the explosion happened. She sighed at the thought of Foxy and looked over to his body. she walked over and gave him a kiss. She sat down under the shelf he was on and she tried to go to sleep. She found that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She decided that she couldn't get any sleep and she sat there for a while. She promised to go see Toy Chica later and she didn't want to be sad looking when she got there. She managed to get a few minutes of rest. When she opened her eyes, she saw Freddy struggling to stand up. She yawned and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you trying to go?" Chica asked him.

"To the Prize Corner." Freddy said.

Chica walked him over to the Prize Corner. He thankd her and she walked over to the backstage area to see her new older sister. She walked in and Toy Chica sitting at the table. She saw Chica and she smiled and waved her over. Chica sat across from her and she began to talk with her. They talked for a while until Toy Chica stared Chica.

"What is it?" Chica asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Toy Chica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you better than that. I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"What is it? You can tell me!" Toy Chica said as Chica looked down. She didn't move for a while.

"Chica?" Toy Chica said. Chica started to cry and covered her face with her hands. Toy Chica got up and hugged her sister. ", you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"It's...it's Foxy. I miss him so much. I can't stand to see him in that lifeless state everyday. I want him back. I want him back so much." Chica said as she sobbed into Toy Chica's shoulder. Toy Chica was saddened at the pure sight of her sister like this.

"Oh! I know!" Toy Chica said.

"What?" Chica asked as she sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"I can ask Jeremy to try to fix him. He can try to fix all of them!" Toy Chica said.

"Really!? Thank you!" Chica squealed as she hugged her sister. Toy Chica sighed a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

Toy Chica would talk to their night guard before the night ended. Chica couldn't be happier. They kept talking until it was time for Chica to get some sleep before she had to perform. Chica said goodbye to her sister and she looked to the clock and saw she had three hours. She walked into their quarters and she was about to go to sleep. Before she did, she saw Freddy and Spike walk in with the night guard as he picked up Foxy. Chica smiled and she drifted off with that thought of happiness in her mind.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and she saw her sister sitting at the table. She smiled and waved her over. Bonnie sat down and she started to talk to her sister. She was thinking about Freddy and how he wasn't in the best condition right now. Everyday he would cough up oil and seem to get worse. She was starting to get really worried about. She came out of her thoughts when Toy Bonnie snapped her hands in front of her face.

"Bonnie? What are you thinking about?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Bonnie replied.

"Come on. I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I'm worried about Freddy. He seems to be getting worse everyday. I think he needs to be fixed before something bad happens to him."

"Oh! I'm sure he's going to he fixed."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm correct, Chica should be really sad about Foxy, so I'm sure she will bring it up at some point."

"I guess you're right."

"I can't help but wonder about one thing though."

"What is that?"

"If everyone else is getting along like we have been."

"Hmm? I wonder."

Bonnie kept talking to her sister until she was tired and needed rest. her sister waved goodbye and she went to their quarters. She looked at the clock and saw that she had two hours left. She went into the room and saw only Chica in there. She didn't see Foxy for Freddy, but she was too tired to process it She only thought that Freddy would be back soon and she would see him when she wakes up. She fell asleep to next to the wall opposite of Chica. She noticed that she had a very happy look on her face instead of the glum one she had on her face for the past few days. She smiled at her best friend before she went to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy walked into the office with the guys and he set Foxy down on the desk. He turned to Freddy and Spike and proceeded to turn them off. He set them next to Foxy. he got some spare parts from the backstage area and he rounded up all of the spare endoskeleton parts he could find and headed back to the office. He cracked his knuckles.

"Time to get to work!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the absence in my story as of late. Sunday was Easter and I stayed up until 3am playing a game online with a friend so I was crashed for the whole next day. So I managed to get this out. I will try my best to get a chapter out tomorrow. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	11. Restored

Chapter 11- Restored

Freddy walked into the Prize Corner and saw Toy Freddy pacing back and forth. He saw Freddy and he walked up and hugged him. freddy hugged him back and his brother released. He looked him right in the eye and held his shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do you have any pain anywhere?" Toy Freddy asked in a panic while looking Freddy all over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really!" Freddy said.

Toy Freddy sighed in relief and he sat down and Freddy sat down across from him. They kept talking and they were having a good conversation. They thought about all of the other toys and they couldn't help, but wonder.

"I wonder if all of the other toys have been getting along like this." Toy Freddy said.

"I hope so. We don't need any conflicts with the other toys." Freddy said.

"Yeah, things could get bad if-" Toy Freddy said as he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"Even if we are all getting along, I realize Mangle won't stop trying to get Foxy."

"Oh my God, you're right!"

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

They kept talking and then they heard some footsteps. They turned to see the night guard and Spike in the doorway. He explained how Toy Chica requested that the boys be fixed on behalf of Chica who is like a sister to her. He told them how he honestly agreed that they should all become one family and be friendly towards each other. Toy Freddy gained a huge smile on his face and hugged his brother before helping him up off of the chair. He sent him with the night guard and he sat back down. He noticed his drawer slightly open and he walked over to it. he looked at the picture of Toy Bonnie in it and he sighed. He closed it and locked it with his key that he made. He sat back down and he began to think about her. He wanted to her to be with him, but he couldn't think of any ways. He groaned and put his head on the table.

* * *

Spike was in one of the party rooms with Golden as he was standing around. Golden was pacing and he looked at Spike. Spike was giving a confused look and Gold walked over and sat across from him. He sighed and held his hands in his head. Spike just looked down at him and gave him a weird look. He raised his head and looked Spike right in the eye. Spike looked down and scratched his head since he didn't want to be caught staring.

"I want to know something." Gold said.

"Hmm? What?" Spike said.

"Why did you help me?"

"Well, I want to make up for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't everything that happened before me and Crystal got here, but I think that we should just put it all behind us and coexist and become one big happy family."

"I've always had that thought, but I thought that no one would agree with me."

"Great! Then it's settled. We are all considered family now."

They both smiled and they kept talking. Spike started to look a little worse than he had before and Gold started to get a little worried. He walked over and helped him up and Spike coughed up some oil and Gold was about to walk him out of the room when the night guard walked in and told him what his plan was. He handed over Spike and he smiled at the thought of him getting fixed. He sat back down and he laid his head down and thought about his plans.

* * *

Jeremy set the boys in the office and he gathered the necessary supplies and set them next to the boys. He looked at the clock and saw that he had three hours. He didn't need much time to work on Freddy and Spike, but Foxy needed some serious work. He managed to be in the front of the group when the explosion happened. He cracked his knuckles and smiled. He would finally get to show his worth as a mechanic.

"Time to get to work!"

* * *

Bonnie woke up with Freddy next to her and he looked to be in better condition. He was sleeping peacefully and he was smiling. She looked over and saw Spike next to Crystal. She gasped and she looked at the clock and noticed it was time to perform. She sat up and shook Freddy. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Bonnie. He smiled wide.

"Good morning Bonnie!" Freddy said with happiness clear in his voice.

"Good morning! Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked. Freddy jumped up with such ease.

"I feel better than ever! He even made some upgrades! I feel more of my senses and I feel lighter on my feet!"

"That's great!"

Crystal and and Chica woke up and saw Freddy and Spike looking better than ever. Crystal gasped and she gave Spike a big hug. She was crying tears of joy and Spike woke up and hugged her back. Chica smiled for them and she went up to Freddy.

"Where's Foxy?" Chica asked.

"He needed more work than we did, but he should be here soon." Freddy replied.

Just then, the toys walked in to get them. They walked out and the others went ahead. Chica looked back at the shelf that Foxy was on and then she walked out of the room. She looked to her right and Foxy was standing right there. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds until Foxy smiled. Chica's eyes got tears in them as she ran to Foxy and tackled him in a hug. he laughed and twirled her around. He put her down and she gave him a kiss. They stayed like that until they had to part for air. They looked into eachother's eyes and Chica gave him another hug.

"I love you." Foxy said.

"I love you too!" Chica said, still in tears.

She released him and they said their goodbyes until the night. She waked to the show stage and wiped her tears. Toy Chica went over to her as a concerned big sister, but she smiled when she heard the reason. She gave her sister a hug and she got into her position. Foxy walked to the Kid's Cove. He looked into the doorway and he sighed.

"Now the real challenge begins…."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	12. Advanced

Chapter 12- Advanced

Mangle was walking around the pizzeria and she heard Freddy and Toy Freddy. She heard something about Foxy so she stopped. She peeked her head through slightly and she saw them facing the other way. They seemed to be getting along and even though that confused her, she listened to the conversation.

"What if Mangle won't leave Foxy alone after we manage to get him working?" Freddy said.

"I don't know. We just have to cross that bridge when we get to it" toy Freddy responded.

Mangle growled to herself. She was happy at the news that Foxy was going to be fixed, but she wasn't going to let that chicken have her. She went back to her cove. Stripes was sitting in the corner. He looked over to the doorway when she walked in and she seemed to have a huge scowl on her face. She turned and gave him a death glare and he took that as a sign to leave. She sat down and decided to try stay as close to him as she could so she could rub it in her face. She smiled at the thought as she laid down to think about her plan.

* * *

Stripes ran too the other side of the pizzeria. That glare was that scary to him. He stopped and caught his breath. He looked around to see where he was. He happened to be at the backstage area. He heard some crying in there and he peeked in the door. He saw chica and Toy Chica. Chica was crying and Toy chica was trying her best to calm her down.

"I miss him so much…" Chica cried.

"Well, I could ask our night guard to fix Foxy. He could fix all of them! He could have them all done by tonight!" Toy Chica said.

Chica smiled and hugged Toy Chica. Toy Chica sighed and hugged her back. His eyes widened and he thought about Foxy being back. That would mean Mangle would be all over him again. He went back to the cove. He noticed Mangle was sleeping and he couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute to him as she was sleeping. He walked over to the other side of the cove and laid down himself. He decided to get some sleep before he had to perform. He frowned at the thought of having to perform. His role had still been considered a bad guy even though Foxy wasn't performing. He sighed and drifted off.

* * *

Foxy walked into the cove as he marveled at his upgrades. He felt everything better. He focused his hearing and he could hear the families driving to the pizzeria already. He could hear for miles! He focused his sight and he could see microscopic pieces of dust and crumbs. He went back to normal and he smiled to himself. he walked over and got ready for the show. He was sitting there by himself. He sighed and close his eyes out of boredom. He heard a gasp and he opened his eyes. He saw Mangle flying toward him before he crashed to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Mangle on top of him. He pushed her off and sat on the box again. She tried to grab his arm, but he moved it away. He was done with all of her actions. She growled and Foxy turned to her with a bored expression. He saw her angry look and Mangle expected him to recoil and obey so he wouldn't get shocked. She looked down at his neck and noticed he didn't have the collar anymore. He followed her gaze and saw he didn't have it on anymore. he smiled and laughed to himself. His bored expression returned after sitting there for a few minutes. Mangle tried to grab his arm again and he dodged her. He turned to her and he saw her with an angry look on her face. He rolled his eyes and he went back to staring at nothing. He head footsteps approaching the cove and he looked toward the doorway. He saw Stripes walk in and see them on the stage. Stripes growled and he walked past them to go backstage. Foxy scoffed and turned the other way. Mangle was just glaring at him the entire time.

* * *

The kids poured into the cove after hearing that the captain was finally back. The curtains were closed. They all sat down and stared at the stage. The animatronics and the toys walked into the cove. The toys stood by their respective relatives and watched the show. The curtains opened and Foxy walked out onto the stage with a map. The kids cheered and Chica eyes beamed. Toy Chica smiled for her sister. Foxy started his dialogue as the show proceeded.

"Hey lads and lassies! I'm back from me big adventure! Are you ready to go on another one!?" Foxy said in his pirate voice. The kids screamed in joy. "Now where be my first mate Vixen?" Foxy said as much as he didn't want to.

Mangle literally hopped onto the stage from nowhere and Foxy couldn't even comprehend how she did that. She tried to tackle him in a hug, but he dodged without even looking at her. She slid across the stage and she almost fell off. Foxy looked up with a curious eye as an act. Chica smiled since she knew that wasn't a part of the act.

"Where did you come from?" Foxy said.

"I thought I could finally scare you this time. You really improved over your adventure." Mangle said in a happy voice while she was silently seething with rage inside.

"Well, we should get going." Foxy said.

"Yeah!"

The two foxes continued with the show as they planned. the animatronics were loving the sight of seeing Foxy back in commission. Stripes was glaring at the two foxes the whole time from behind the curtains. He decided to go through with his plan like he did last time. He had been practicing his fighting skills when no one was looking. He ran out from the backstage as the two foxes mentioned their worries about the bad guy. He tried to kick Foxy as he was reading the map. Foxy used his new reflexes to grab his leg in midair and throw across to the other side of the stage. His face hit the wall with a crash and he was knocked out instantly. Mangle and the other animatronics and toys just looked to the other side of the stage. Foxy looked up and pretended to find treasure. He ended the show with him and Mangle walking off of the stage and the kids were cheering. Mangle was looking at Stripes' limp from the other side of the stage.

"_You got wrecked.." Mangle thought in her head._

Foxy walked off of the stage and his friends swarmed him and told him how awesome it was when he defeated Stripes in less than a second. He smiled and left with them to spend the little extra time they had before their shows. The toys smiled and went off to do their own thing. mangle was the one who stayed in the cove glaring at the sight of Foxy walking with Chica. She knew that things were going to get really tense around here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	13. Out of Rage

Chapter 13- Out of Rage

Foxy was walking around with Chica as she was heading to the kitchen to get some pizzas for the kids and the gang. She grabbed his hand and she was holding his arm. He smiled and the kids awed at the sight of them. Mangle was silently seething at the sight of them from the Kid Cove. A kid turned around and saw her glaring at them. He smiled and pointed at her laughing. This drew the attention of a few other kids and they saw her too. They started to laugh and she snapped out of her trance. She rushed into the room and went behind the curtains. She blushed and curled her tail around herself. She ducked her head in her knees and waited for the show to start.

* * *

Foxy and Chica were in the kitchen. Chica was just looking at Foxy as they were preparing the pizzas. He turned and saw her staring. He smiled at her and she blushed and went back to working on the pizza. When they were done, Foxy was about to walk out with the pizza boxes, but Chica pulled him back for a kiss. He smiled and she gave him a hug. She released and couldn't help but be giddy at the fact that her fox was back. He walked out with the boxes and she was right behind him. He set them down on the table and saved one for his friends. They sat down with their friends and helped themselves to the pizza. They were all starving. The toys watched from across the room. They were happy for their little siblings. Marionette was looking at Crystal. He deeply appreciated what she did for his friends. He smiled as he thought back to the moment.

* * *

Marionette wa sin one of the party rooms with Crystal. He looked at Golden and Spike from across the hall and he smiled. He had never seen his friends this happy in a long time. He looked at Crystal and decided to ask her why they were.

"Hey. I have a question." Marionette said.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"Why do you think my friends seem so happy as of late?"

"Well, maybe because they finally became family."

"What do you mean?"

"We wanted to be friendly for quite a while now and now we are getting that chance to finally do that."

"That sounds nice. I like it! We are now family!"

* * *

The pirate show started and it basically went the same way. Stripes tried to go the original way with the show. Foxy easily defeated him by punching him all the way across the stage and winning instantly. The kids cheered and the animatronics laughed to themselves. The show ended and the kids poured out of the room. The animatronics went over and walked with Foxy. Chica grabbed his arm and walked with him. Mangle glared as she felt the anger inside of her building up. She knew she wanted to do something to try to get Foxy. She knew she had to get rid of Chica to do it.

* * *

The animatronics were talking amongst themselves and the toys were too after the day ended. They made a rule about making a mess and recycling plates so they didn't have anything to clean up. Chica excused herself to go make pizzas for the animatronics offered to help, but she insisted that she could do it by herself. She left and was about to walk into the kitchen when she noticed a pot in one of the party rooms. She walked over to pick it up and then she heard the door close. She turned to see Mangle standing in front of the door. She gave an annoyed look and walked up to her.

"Move Mangle, I need to go make pizzas." Chica aid while trying to get past her to open the door. mangle shoved her back and Chica recovered and glared at her.

"I don't like the way you get so close to Foxy. I want him to be mine and no one else's!" Mangle said.

"Well, that's not going to happen! Get it through your thick head! Let me pass!"

"Well, if you won't comply, I guess I'll just have to eliminate you!"

Mangle jumped at Chica and slashed her face with her claws. Chica growled and tried to kick her in the face, but Mangle dodged and punched her. Chica landed a kick and Mangle hissed and pulled out a hook. She put it on her hand and she rolled under Chica and slashed her legs. Chica fell to the ground and tried to get up. She couldn't support her weight with the pain from the cuts. She rolled around and saw Mangle leap onto her. Mangle slashed her all over and clawed at her face. She got off of her and looked down. Chica was cut all over and she was leaking a lot of oil. Chica felt her consciousness start to fade away. She saw Mangle walking toward her with a sinister smile on her face. She saw only one thing she could do. She gave the loudest scream she could. She then felt all of her strength fade and her world cut to black.

* * *

Foxy and the others were sitting at the table talking and waiting for Chica to come back. the toys were sitting a few tables away from them. Stripes was sitting by himself in the cove since he wasn't very liked by the other animatronics. Foxy was starting to get worried. It never took her this long to make a pizza. The others started to get suspicious too. The toys saw their nervous faces and started to get confused. They heard a scream that rang out through the pizzeria. Foxy was the first one out of his seat and down the hallway. He kicked the party room door right off the hinges and looked around. He saw Mangle with wide eyes and Chica on the floor unconscious and leaking oil massively. His eyes went wide and the other animatronics and toys ran in behind him. They saw Chica on the ground and gasped. Stripes walked in behind them and saw the sight they were all staring at. Mangle took a step back and put the hook behind her back.

"Uh oh….."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	14. Savage Beast

Chapter 14- Savage Beast

Mangle backed up and she eyed the crowd in front of her. Foxy was still and Toy Chica was crying. Gold was trying to calm her down, but she went over to Chica and picked up body. She ran out of the room to take her to Jeremy and the toys followed her. Stripes stayed behind and watched the scene in front of him. Bonnie had tears coming out of her eyes and Freddy was trying her best to comfort her and the same thing was happening with Crystal. They decided to get them away from the scene until they calmed down. They would come back later. They left the room and only Foxy and Stripes remained. Foxy emitted a very low growl and his eyes went completely red. He clenched his fist and readied his hook.

"What makes you think that you would ever get away with this? Why did you do it?" Foxy said in a very cold voice.

"I need you to be mine. I'm sorry if she couldn't accept that and had this happen to her. You need to mine?" She said with tears in her eyes and a very scared look on her face.

Foxy growled and took one stomp towards her, but Stripes ran in front of her and got into a protective stance. Foxy gave him a look and Stripes got nervous, but he didn't move out of the way. He put on a determined face and let out a growl himself. He knew he had no chance, but hopefully he could give Mangle a chance to escape.

"Get out of the way, reject." Foxy said.

"No! You won't kill her." Stripes said.

"What makes you think I can't or won't?"

"I giving it my best shot.

Mangle was behind her and she was looking for a chance to escape. Stripes ran at Foxy and Foxy grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground. Mangle took this as a chance to escape. Foxy ran over to the door and locked it and stood in front of it.

"You can't run away! I'm too fast!" Foxy said in a sadistic voice.

He kicked her all the way to the back of the room and she slammed into the wall. She floor to the floor and Stripes tried to get to her. Foxy grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and sunk his hook into Stripes' stomach. Stripes shrieked in pain and Foxy twisted his hook. He pulled it out and sunk it into Stripes head. He slammed his body into the ground and stomped on his head with incomprehensible force. The floor cracked under his foot and Stripes' head was a pile of scrap metal. Mangle watched with wide eyes and she screamed in horror when she saw Foxy turn around with a partly oil-covered face. She tried to get up and run away, but Foxy grabbed her tail and and threw her back against the wall. He ripped off her arm

and leg and she screamed in agony. He was about to rip off her head when Freddy and Spike walked back in. They saw Stripes and a red-eyed and Foxy about to rip off a heavily damaged Mangle's head. Their eyes widened and they ran over and grabbed Foxy's arm. He went absolutely berserk at that moment.

"FOXY! STOP! AS MUCH AS WE HATE TO SAY IT, YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Freddy shouted at him. "Spike, I got him! Go get Toy Freddy, Gold and Marionette!"

Spike ran out of the room and Freddy tried his best to restrain Foxy. Foxy shoved his off and Freddy fell to the ground. He tried to get back up and Foxy kicked him across the room. Due to his upgrades, it didn't do much. He knew it wasn't going to end there. Foxy ran over to him and was about to leap on him when Toy Freddy appeared from the side of the room with a furious look on his face. Foxy growled and Toy Freddy growled right back at him.

"Get away from my little brother!" Toy Freddy shouted at Foxy. Foxy was about to slash him when he was tackled to the ground by Gold and Marionette.

Toy Freddy ran over to Freddy and helped him up. Chica was being fixed by Jeremy so she would be getting all the upgrades that the boys got. Foxy was so livid that he had to be chained up in the backstage area. The animatronics felt bad for their friend who was recently brought back to the world of the living. He was just released and he had to be tied up. The upgrades made him stronger and harder to contain.

* * *

Chica woke up and groaned. She rubbed her head and looked around. She seemed to be in the office and no one was with her. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she swung her legs over the side of the desk. Toy Chica was walking down the hallway while looking down at the ground. She seemed to be quite sad, but she looked up and saw Chica staring back at her. She gasped and ran over to her and tackled her in a hug. She was crying tears of joy. Chica was confused for a while until the memories came back and she remembered getting beaten up by Mangle. She hugged her sister back and she released.

"Oh my God, Chica. I'm so glad you're okay!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! I'm surprised I woke up a few hours later though." Chica said while looking around the room.

"Um, Chica? That didn't happen a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for a week."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you were hurt pretty bad. Wait here a sec!"

Toy Chica left the room and Chica was left there dumbfounded. She knew she was hurt bad , but not that bad. She did notice how much stronger and lighter on her feet she felt after her repair though. She smiled at the feeling. A few seconds later, all of the toys and animatronics ran into the room. She was surrounded by her friends and they were all happy to see her back on. There was one thing that was missing from the whole crowd.

"Hey...where's Foxy?" Chica asked while looking behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	15. Lost Control

Chapter 15- Lost Control

Chica was looking to the others waiting for an answer and they all looked in different directions. Chica was confused and kept staring at them. Toy Chica sighed and looked up to face her sister. She scratched her head while trying to think of a way to tell her the bad news. Chic was starting to get irritated with the silence.

"Where is he?" Chica asked her sister.

"Well, after he saw you in the horrible state you were in, he kind of went berserk." Toy Chica said while looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes are red and he tries to attack anyone who comes toward him. Freddy and the others tried to go talk him back to his senses, but he always just tried to kill them. We restrained him in steel chains and kept him in the backstage area. We don't know what to do."

"Let me see him."

"No! You need more rest before you go ANYWHERE near him. He is extremely dangerous. He even almost broke out a few times."

Chica kept trying to plead with her sister, but it had no avail. She gave in and she laid back down on the desk. Toy Chica smiled and left along with the others to let her get some rest. She couldn't stop thinking about Foxy ever since she heard the news. She drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. She told herself that she would get up and go to Foxy once she woke up.

* * *

Toy Chica was sitting next to Chica when she woke up. Chica rubbed her eyes and felt better than she did the last time. Toy Chica explained that she had been out for a day since she needed more time to heal. She nodded her head while looking down and got up to go see Foxy. Toy Chica told her to be careful and left to go to the party rooms. Chica took a deep breath and began down the hallway.

Chica opened the backstage door and looked inside. Foxy was in the back corner and he seemed to be sleeping. Chica stepped inside and Foxy's eyes shot open. She saw his blood-red eyes and gasped. He snarled and tried to break out of his chains and got towards her. She felt tears form in her eyes and she walked towards him. She stayed at a safe distance and she looked him right in the eye. He glared and he tried to claw her face as best as he could.

"Foxy, this is not you. You are much kinder and gentler than this." Chica said.

She jumped back when he lunged and tried to snap at her face, but didn't break out of her chains. She cried more tears and wiped them off of her face. She put on a determined face and went towards him once more. She held his face so he couldn't snap him in the eye.

"Foxy, I need you to come back to me. The others have been trying for a week and I know you're still in there and you see me right now. Please, come back to me."

She held his face as she sighed. He snarled at her, causing her to back up and looked at him. He kept snarling, but it got softer and softer. She saw the red from his eyes fade away and his head dropped. She walked over to him and she she shook him.

"Foxy? Foxy!" She whispered to him. He groaned and shook his head. He opened his eyes and they were their usual amber color.

"What happened?" He asked himself. He felt a huge pressure release from his wrists and he stood up, not realizing he was chained up. He felt someone hug him and he looked down to see it was Chica. His memories came back to him and he gasped. He hugged her back and laughed.

"Chica! You're okay!" Foxy said.

He set her down and she gave him a kiss. She smiled at him after she released him. He smiled back at her. She hugged him again and he was happy. He almost thought she would be dead. Guess he knew not to doubt the night guard here.

"I'm so glad you're okay Foxy! I almost thought I lost you there for a second!" Chica said. Foxy looked down and Chica was confused.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Foxy said as a tear fell from his eye. She hugged him again as he let more tears slip out. "I hate the fact that you're always crying in sadness for me! I hate seeing you cry, no matter what the reason, and I feel worse when I make you do it."

"No, Foxy! It's okay! I love you! I will always cry for you no matter what the occasion." Chica said.

Foxy was about to protest when he just decided to give up about it. He hugged her back and she smiled. She stayed with him until he stopped crying. They stood up and were about to walk out, until Foxy felt dizzy. Chica turned and saw that he was about to fall over. She caught him before he did and helped him stand up straight.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Chica asked him.

"I...feel...dizzy." Foxy said while wobbling.

"What could it be? I mean, you seemed fine from the chains but….wait...did they feed you?"

"I...don't...know."

"That has to be it! No one got close enough for anything like that."

Chica told him to stay there and she hurried off to make pizza. She was stopped by the other toys and animatronics to see if he was alright. She told them he was alright, but he needed some food quick. Toy Chica said she would help with the pizza to make it ready faster. Chica smiled and nodded and they went off to the kitchen. They started talking and made the pizza.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I was so busy on Sunday and Monday was my first day back from Spring Break. I was so tired that I fell asleep before I could get anything done. That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	16. Combining

Chapter 16- Combining

Chica and Toy Chica finished making the pizza and Chica brought it back to Foxy. He ate it and he instantly felt better. He smiled and gave her a kiss. She blushed and smiled back at him. They talked about the week they missed from their separate situations. Foxy still felt bad about his situation, but Chica assured him that it was okay. They had a good time by themselves for a while and then Chica said they should join the group out there. He was hesitant, but she dragged him out there. She pulled him out there and the animatronics swarmed him as soon as he stepped out of the room. The toys smiled at him from the other side of the room. He smiled and sat down with them and talked with them. They went about their plans as Marionette excused himself to go to somewhere. He was gone for a while and they group kept talking. They heard a gasp and footsteps running back toward the big room. They saw Marionette with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Marion?" Golden asked.

"Umm...guys? Mangle's gone." Marionette said.

They all shared a collective gasp. All they knew that she was fixed and she was placed in the cove in shutdown mode. They had no idea how she would have escaped. Stripes wasn't fixed and he was set in the cove until he was going to be thrown away. He couldn't have helped her away and he couldn't have even been turned on. Marionette wasn't done yet.

"Also, I found Stripes in a different spot than he was in before they set him down." Marionette said. The animatronics and toys sighed. They had to take it as a good thing. They didn't have to deal with her actions anymore. Foxy and Chica smiled at each other.

* * *

Mangle was sitting in her cove. She was sitting there thinking that she was going to be scrapped any minute. She quietly cried to herself and she thought about the pleasure of being with Foxy. It made her cry even more since she would never be able to feel it. She looked down at her rope restraints and cried some more. She heard a groan from the other side of the room. She saw Stripes seem to power on. She thought his head was smashed, but she saw his chip that acted as his brain still there. He started to pull his body over to her.

"Stripes?" Mangle said.

He crawled toward her and sliced her ropes with his hook he had on him. She gasped and looked at him as he pointed to the window across the room. His body fell and made the sound of powering down. She assumed he wouldn't wake back up. She wiped her eyes and nodded towards him and broke the glass quietly so the others wouldn't hear. She gave one last look at the pizzeria and jumped out of the window. She survived the fall due to her being a toy and she ran down the street. She stayed out of sight so no one would see a sight like that. She never looked back.

* * *

Toy Bonnie was in the kitchen by herself and she wasn't bored. She groaned and let her head fall on the counter. Bonnie was helping Freddy with something so she didn't have anyone to talk to in the meantime. She stayed like this for a while until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Toy Freddy at the door. She smiled and wavd him in. He walked in and rubbed the back of his his head.

"Com on! Sit down!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Actually, I came in here to tell you something." Toy Freddy said. Toy Bonnie felt her heart quicken and she nodded her head.

"Okay then, go ahead." Toy Bonnie said. Toy Freddy walked in front of her.

Toy Bonnie, I have known you for all of my life. I've been by your side all of this time and I've developed some feelings for you." Toy Freddy said while blushing furiously.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Toy Bonnie said while she was blushing just as much.

"Yes, I am. I….love you Toy Bonnie." Toy Freddy said while closing his eyes while he expected rejection to come. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to receive a kiss from Toy Bonnie. He gladly kissed back and they stayed like that for a while until they parted for air. Toy Bonnie smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you too!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Really?! You do?" Toy Freddy said in disbelief.

"Yes! I've always loved you! I just never knew how to tell you. It makes me love you even more that you came to me!" Toy Bonnie said.

Toy Freddy smiled at this and hugged back. They stayed like that for a _long _while until they parted and looked into eachother's eyes they shared a long, passionate kiss and they parted for air.

"I love you Toy Bonnie." Toy Freddy said while he smiled at her.

"I love you Toy Freddy." Toy Bonnie said as she smiled back at him.

The creaked shut as they shared their moment. Bonnie nodded and smiled for her sister as she closed the door. She walked down the hallway to let them have their alone time in there. She was so happy that she almost couldn't think straight. She walked back to the Parts &amp; Service Room and she told Freddy the news. He was just as happy as she was. They laughed about it and when they were done, Bonnie gave Freddy a kiss.

"I love you Freddy." Bonnie said.

"I love you Bonnie." Freddy said.

They settled down together and started to drift off to sleep. They both had smiled on their faces and they thought about their siblings. They thought they deserved the happiness of love and they finally received it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I was busy. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_

Chapter 16- Combining


	17. Love is Born

Chapter 17- Love is Born

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were still in the kitchen as happy as they could be. He was smiling and she blushed and looked away. They noticed the time and they decided to tell the others before the night ended. They were so giddy, they couldn't control their blushing. They stopped by the Parts &amp; Service Room and saw that all of the animatronics were there and with their partners. They all looked up to see the two toys with huge grins on their faces. Everyone seemed to be curious, but Bonnie and Freddy just had smiles on their faces.

"What is it guys?" Foxy asked.

"The greatest thing just happened!" Toy Bonnie said.

"What would that be?" Crystal asked.

"We're a couple now!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as she held up their intertwined hands.

The animatronics cheered and Bonnie went up to Toy Bonnie and gave her a hug and Freddy did the same thing with Toy Freddy. They were so happy for their siblings. They now got to feel the happiness that they felt all of the time. The animatronics walked out with the tw toys and went to the dining room. The toys were there and talking as they turned to see the last remaining toys and the animatronics walk up to them.

"Hey guys! Where were you!? We were waiting for you all of this time!" Marionette said.

"Something amazing just happened!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Golden asked.

"We became a couple!' Toy Bonnie exclaimed as she held up their hands again. She so happy that she almost couldn't function.

"Really!? Congratulations!" Toy Chica said while hugging her best friend. She couldn't help but feel sad though. Even Toy Bonnie was her best friend, she felt like she would never find love since she could never muster up the courage to ask Golden about it.

"Dude! That's awesome! Congrats!" Golden said while hugging his best friend. he could help, but feel bad though he was happy. Toy Freddy was his best friends, but he felt like he was a wimp to tell his one true love his feelings.

At the same time, they released and Golden and Toy Chica looked at each other. They saw this and blushed at the same time and looked away. Marionette was the only one that noticed it, but he decided to let his best friend deal with his business. Golden looked at the time and saw that it was time and everyone needed to get into their places. Everyone groaned and got into their positions. The bell chimed for 6AM and the day began.

* * *

The animatronics were having a good time and the kids seemed to be having fun. Chica was the first one to leave so she could go see Foxy's show. Bonnie and Freddy left to go see it as well while Spike and Crystal went to hang out in the game area. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy went to the backstage area for some alone time. Marionette went to go rest in his box. Golden and Toy chica were the only ones left. Toy Chica couldn't handle it while Golden was having an easier time hiding his feelings. She decided to make an excuse and hurry away.

"Sorry! I need to go make the pizzas!" Toy Chica said while trying to run past him. Golden didn't hear him and turned around and she bumped into him.

They both fell over and hit their heads. Golden groaned and shook his head and looked down to see Toy Chica on top of him. She looked up at his face. Their faces went beet red and Toy Chica ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Golden sat up as his face was still red. He was so stunned that he stayed there until their next show started. he got up in time so the others didn't question him and the kids didn't get weirded out. He saw Toy Chica and they both quickly went to their places. The others were suspicious at first, but they let it go and they did their job.

* * *

The day ended and everyone went to tidy the place with their partners. Marionette went to watch over everyone and to do some cleaning too. Golden went to the backstage area and started to clean up. In the darkness, he didn't see that a drawer was open and he crashed into it on his side. He fell to the floor and held his side. It seemed to be okay, but he saw a picture fall down from the drawer. He picked it up thinking some kid left it and saw it was a picture of him. It had hearts all around it and it said 'Toy Chica's Property' on it. He blushed heavily and heard a door open. he turned to see Toy Chica standing there. She saw the picture in his hand and she gasped. She tried to turn and run, but Golden grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"Wait a second!" Golden said. She turned and he let go of her hand.

"If you're going to tell me I'm weird and need to stay away, I already know." Toy Chica said as tears started to run down her eyes.

"No! I wanted to tell you something!" Golden said trying to get her to stop crying.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I feel the same way!" Golden said while blushing also.

"Really!? You do!?"

"Yeah! I just never knew how to tell you and I thought you wouldn't like me back."

Toy Chica ran up and gave a passionate kiss. Golden was surprised, but he let himself get into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while until they parted for air. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She smiled and buried her face in his fur.

"I love you Gold." She said with a small blush. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Toy Chica!" Golden said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I fell asleep again since I was so tired. I was planning on staying up late, but….things happen sometimes. That;s it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	18. Stress

Chapter 18-Stress

All of the toys and animatronics were happy. The newborn couples were always together from that point on and everyone stayed with their partners. Marionette would usually stay in his box or he would just be walking around the pizzeria. Everyone was doing okay for the most part. Not everyone had an easy life in the pizzeria. Since Bonnie was the smartest out of all of the animatronics and she was an animatronic, the lazy employees gave her all of the paperwork to keep the pizzeria intact. She didn't mind helping out, but she would get SO many stacks of it. It usually took her until 4AM to do them all and that only gave her 2 hours of sleep. She was starting to become really stressed. She even almost snapped on the kids when they annoyed her during the day. Chica was having problems too. The lazy employees came up with the idea of making all of the pizzas before the day began and just heating them up. It still tasted the same, but of course they weren't going to do it. They told Chica to do it and she didn't mind, but there were so many groups of kids that came in everyday. She would have to make so many pizzas at one time. It was her specialty, but it took so long and it wore her out. She finished at nearly 4AM and had no time to do what she wanted before she slept.

Everyone was starting to get really worried about them. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica offered to switch with them, but the manager thought the animatronics were better at it. They were forced to take all of the work with them. Foxy and Freddy were really worried about them. They always seemed irritated and they didn't know what to do about it. They both talked about it and decided that they were going to talk to them.

Bonnie was in the Parts &amp; Service Room by herself trying to sleep. She was lucky because everyone one else was doing something else. She was just about to drift off when she heard a door creak. She looked to the door and saw Freddy in the room.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked not seeing her in the dark. He opened up the door more and the light from the hallway lit up the room. Bonnie groaned and sat up to face him.

"What?" She said in a very irritated voice. Freddy hesitated as he remembered the last time she got angry at someone. She got slashed by Foxy and he hoped a disaster like that happened again.

"Bonnie, everyone is worried about you. You seem to be really irritated and seem to be under a lot of pressure." Freddy said.

"Well, that's nice, but I just want some sleep right now." She said.

"Bonnie, I just want to help you. I might not be as smart as you, but I can try!" Freddy pleaded.

"Freddy, I don't have the energy." Bonnie said sounding more worked up.

"Bonnie please!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FREDDY? I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP. SO THAT MEANS THAT I DON'T NEED YOU! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bonnie screamed.

There was silence for a while. Bonnie calmed down and finally realized what she said. She didn't know what came over her. She would never say that to anyone. She turned and saw a shocked Freddy with tears in his eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he left the room in a hurry. She would've went after him, but she noticed the time and saw that she had been sitting there for so long that it was time to get ready for the day. She cried to herself, but she quickly wiped her tears and got to the stage. Freddy was there with everyone else with a blank look on his face. He head was hung low, but no one seemed to notice. She sighed and got into her place.

* * *

Chica was in the kitchen making the pizzas and she was feeling very angry. She didn't even know why she was mad right now. She usually felt only tired. Foxy was walking down the hallway about to go talk to her when he was stopped by Jeremy. Jeremy told him how he made an upgrade in Foxy. He told Foxy that he made it so he could go from a hook to a hand so he wouldn't only have one hand to work with. Foxy tried it out and he saw that he now had two hands without having to lose his hook. Foxy smiled and thanked Jeremy over and over. He continued down the hallway and saw Chica at the counter.

"Chica? You doing okay?" Foxy asked.

"I'm FINE." Chica said in an angry voice. Foxy winced, but he persisted.

"Chica, I'm starting to get worried about you. Your sister is concerned too. Everyone is!" Foxy said.

""Foxy, I'm trying to work right now." Chica said.

"Well, you can take a break and I can do them!" Foxy offered.

"No, they said you can't do that." Chica said while trying to focus.

" But I can help! You yourself taught me how to make them." Foxy pleaded. Chica lost her control. Her eyes went black with white centers.

"FOXY, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU'RE TRYING TOO HARD RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T APPRECIATE RIGHT NOW! I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS HURT CHILDREN ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS. SO JUST GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Chica screamed.

Chica came back to her senses and slowly started to realize what she said. She gasped and covered her mouth. She knew he was sensitive about that and she just threw it in his face. she turned around and she saw Foxy with tears freely rolling down his face. She tried to reach out to him, but he ped out of the room and into the cove. She heard the door slam all the way from the kitchen and she cried to herself. She didn't know what she was going to to make this up to him. She was about to enter the cove, but she noticed the time and had to get to the stage. She quickly finished the pizzas and she hurried to the stage. She noticed that Freddy looked blank and Bonnie looked at him sadly. Chica walked over and asked what was wrong before the bell chimed. Bonnie told her how she snapped at Freddy by accident. Chica gasped and said she did the same thing with Foxy. The looked at each other sadly and got into their positions. The bell for 6AM rang and the day had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I was hanging out with my cousin. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	19. Hurt Fight

Chapter 19- Hurt Fight

The day was going well for the most part. The animatronics were doing well, but Bonnie and Chica felt absolutely terrible. Freddy was always to himself when he wasn't performing and Foxy never came out of the cove when he wasn't performing. Bonnie and Chica went to the boss during the day and he said that he would tell the employees to do their own work and he would give them a punishment later. They were happy with that and he apologized again for their laziness. They walked out of the room and accidently bumped into Freddy. Bonnie was about to say something when he turned and walked away quickly. She got teary-eyes and Chica comforted her before she started crying. They went to the stage and started the next show. It was time for Foxy's show and Chica hurried there and saw it happen. The show seemed normal enough and Foxy seemed to be normal. Chica knew better though. When the show was over, Foxy was walking behind the curtains when a child grabbed his tail.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Foxy shouted at the child. the child was stunned, but Foxy realized his mistake and said something about his personal treasure. The child smiled and ran out of the room.

Foxy saw Chica standing with the other animatronics and they were all staring at him. He turned and headed into the curtains and closed them. The were all confused and Chica just looked sad. She left with the others and looked back one last time before she walked to go be with her friends.

* * *

The day ended and the animatronics moved their joints. Freddy teleported away before Bonnie could say anything. The group went to go check the office and Foxy used that time to speed into the backstage since they would be looking for him first there. He sat in the room and noticed it was a bit cold. He noticed his red cloak that they all got again for leaving the pizzeria. he shrugged and put it on. He switched his hook to a hand and held the cloak over his body and held it there. A few minutes later and Foxy was still sitting there. He was surprised that the others hadn't found him yet. He thought about what Chica said and sighed. He thought it was true. he didn't know why he ever let him believe he wasn't for so long. He felt angry and growled to himself as he sat there in the cold.

* * *

Freddy kept teleporting around to avoid the others. He went to the backstage area and decided to wait there for the rest of the night. He teleported in and saw Foxy turn around and look at him with a slight glare. Freddy sighed to himself and began to talk.

"Foxy, if you don't mind, I need you to leave." Freddy said in an irritated voice.

"Now way! I was here first!" Foxy shouted back at him.

"I don't have the energy for this so you need to leave anyway."

"I don't care what you need right now and YOU need to leave so I can be alone."

"FOXY, I'M AM HAVING SERIOUS PROBLEMS AND YOU NEED TO JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Freddy shouted while stomping his feet. Foxy shot up and turned to face him with black eyes with white pupils.

"THAT'S GREAT! I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN GO DEAL WITH YOUR OWN PROBLEMS AND LEAVE ME OUT OF THEM RIGHT NOW!" Foxy shouted while turning around as he tried to calm his nerves.

Freddy's eyes went black with white pupils and he shoved Foxy into the wall. Foxy shook his head and felt around it. He saw oil drip from his hands and he looked up at Freddy and growled. Freddy wasn't faltering since he had the same upgrades as Foxy did. He knew Foxy was the strongest in the group, but he was too angry to think.

"You really want to do this?" Foxy asked him. Freddy ran and tried to kick Foxy in the head as a response. Foxy flipped over him and landed on his feet.

"i guess so then." Foxy said with a frown on his face.

Foxy blocked as Freddy tried to punch him. Foxy switched his hand to a hook and slashed Freddy in the arm. Freddy growled and and ran at Foxy and tried to punch him. Foxy ducked and used his speed and punched Freddy several times all over. Freddy felt weak, but he wasn't giving up. He ran at him once again and tried to duck underneath his hand, but Foxy used his foot and fell back on his hands and did an overhead kick and Freddy hit the door. Freddy recovered from his daze to see Foxy running over at him and preparing a dropkick.

* * *

Bonnie and Chica and the others were looking for Freddy and Foxy. They searched everywhere and they couldn't find them. Bonnie and Chica were starting to worry about their males. They stopped to take a break in the dining area. They noticed the pouring rain from outside the window. They heard a loud thud near the backstage area. They at stared at it for a second. Freddy burst out of it and rolled until he landed on his feet.

"Freddy!?" Bonnie shouted.

Foxy flew out of the room and slashed at Freddy chest a struck a deep gash. Freddy screeched and landed on the floor as Foxy landed on the ground. he jumped to deliver the finishing kick when he was punched across the room by Toy Freddy. He landed on the ground as the others wert around Freddy. Bonnie and Toy Freddy kneeled next to him and Chica kneeled in front of him. The others stayed in a little line behind him and all stared at Foxy. Freddy's eyes faded to blue before anyone noticed and he passed out from the pain a loss of oil. Bonnie was crying and Toy Freddy had tears in his eyes and he was glaring at Foxy. Foxy shook his anger off and sighed. He looked at the group that was staring at him.

"What?' He asked the group.

"What? WHAT!? DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Toy Freddy shouted at him.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! That wasn't my fault!" Foxy said.

"Why do you always do these kinds of things….WHY?" Bonnie shouted at him.

"What?" Foxy looked at her.

"You always seem to be hurting something or getting hurt! It doesn't make any sense!" Bonnie shouted with tears rolling down her eyes. Toy Bonnie looked sadly at her sister.

"I didn't do it!" Foxy said while looking at them.

"Foxy, you do have a temper to be messed with." Chica said while looking at him with stern eyes. He looked at her with shock and Chica felt guilty when she realized how she looked. Foxy looked around at all of the accusing faces.

"Wow...I can't believe it. WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN ALL OF THOSE SITUATIONS. I'M A BAD ANIMATRONIC! I KNOW THAT. I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF IT! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE MADE!" Foxy shouted with tears rolling down his eyes.

Chica tried to reach for him, but he backed away. She looked at him and he looked away. He used his speed to run out of the pizzeria. He noticed the rain, but he still had his cloak on so he kept running. He was gone in a second. Everyone just stared at the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I almost didn't get this out today! Also, it may seem like I'm throwing out random eye colors, but I'm not. I'll leave this guide DragonBall style.**

**Black with white pupils= Super Saiyan **

**Black= Super Saiyan 2**

**Black with RED pupils= Super Saiyan 3**

**White= Super Saiyan 4**

**Red= Basically Super Saiyan God (Just don't…)**

**That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	20. Gone

Chapter 20- Gone

Foxy was running through the rain with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to go back there. He never did. He was just running aimlessly with no destination in mind. He was so lost in thought and he tripped. He laid there for a while and thought back to what happened a few minutes before. They all immediately blamed him. They didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. He laughed to himself.

_"Why should they? I am a monster after all. I would blame me too. I can't ever go back there. I'm just garbage that should never been made! I never asked for it! I don't want to do this anymore!" He thought in his head as more tears rolled down his eyes._

He kept running until he saw an abandoned building. He decided to wait the rain out. There he sat down expecting to just sit there, but he felt himself start to drift off into slumber as tears freely rolled down his face.

Chica and the others were just staring at the door. They watched him leave and he was in the rain! He would get himself hurt out there. Chica broke the silence by started to sob into her hand. Toy Chica went over to her and hugged her. Chica sobbed into her sister's shoulder and Freddy groaned as he regained consciousness for a few seconds before passing out again. Bonnie and Toy Freddy broke out of their trance and rushed Freddy to Jeremy before he ran out of oil. The others sort of lingered with their partners in the dining area, all except Toy Chica since she was comforting her sister. Golden hung around them trying to cheer up Chica too.

"Chica, it'll be okay! I'm sure he'll come around!" Toy Chica said while trying to stay positive.

"No! He's done this before! Last time it was to commit suicide!" Chica said. Toy Chica and Golden froze. "He thought he was a monster and tried to kill himself for it. He tried twice! I thought I got through to him, but last night I lost my control and I snapped him. The girl he loves called him a monster!" Chica shouted while more tears leaked from her eyes.

Toy Chica held her sister even tighter from hearing that story. Golden looked extremely sad for her. They stayed there for a while until Chica dismissed herself and said she could go check on Freddy. She went down the hall and saw that he was already done with being fixed. He was unconscious on the desk and Bonnie was at his side. She was crying, but she showed no emotion behind her face. Chica walked up and sat next to her. Bonnie looked at her and Chica looked back as equally sad as she was. Bonnie wiped her tears and looked back at Freddy and Chica did the same. They stayed there for a while until they heard whirring noises and Freddy powered on. He groaned and sat up only to be tackled down again and pelted with kisses from Bonnie. He looked up and Bonnie hugged while she cried. He looked down at her.

"Freddy, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just snapped for no reason and I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me!" Bonnie said. Freddy smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course I'll forgive you!" Freddy said while smiling.

Chica felt happy for them. She politely smiled even though she felt like she was dying on the inside. She lost her partner today and she wasn't sure if she could ever get him back. She started crying, but she wiped her tears before Freddy noticed it. Bonnie saw and she felt bad for doing something like this right now.

"Guys? Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Umm..." Bonnie said while scratching her head and looked away. Freddy got worried.

"Where is he?" Freddy said while looking at both of them.

"He ran away! We all accused him too fast and he got angry and ran!" Chica said while she started to cry. "I'm sorry he did that to you. I know he has a temper." Freddy groaned loudly and held his head. The girls looked at him confused.

"No! It wasn't his fault!" Freddy said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked him.

"It was my fault! I started the fight!"

"WHAT?! Why?" Chica said.

"I started it out of anger because I wanted to be alone because of what happened and he was already there when I teleported in. I tried to force him to leave and I started to yell at him. He yelled back and told me to leave and he even tried to calm down, but I pushed him into the wall. He even stopped to make sure I knew what I was doing. I tried to hit him anyway and he started to fight me too. That's when you found us!" Freddy explained quickly.

The girls were shocked. It didn't seem like Freddy to do something like that and Bonnie felt horrible that it was all her fault. Chica was heartbroken. They blamed him for no reason. he tried to tell them the truth and they didn't listen. She didn't even believe him! She cried into her hand and Bonnie comforted her as Freddy looked at them sadly. They went to tell the group and they all forgave him and they all felt horrible. He was gone though. And they didn't know where he was.

* * *

Foxy woke up and saw the abandoned house he was in. he remembered what happened. He sighed and got up. He looked outside to see the rain had stopped and he walked outside of the building. He thought about where he could go and stop to think. He was going to think about what he could because he knew he wasn't going back there. He decided to go to the nearest bridge for it. He tried to remember what direction it was in and he couldn't. He shrugged and started to walk in the general direction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	21. Exploring

Chapter 21- Exploring

Foxy couldn't seem to find the way to the bridge and he looked like he was lost. He sighed and decided he should probably go look for a map in the area or something. He was walking towards the store when he was grabbed from an alley way. He fell, but somehow defied all physics and flipped around to land on his feet. There was a group of thugs all laughing menacingly. Foxy rolled his eyes and literally ran on the wall to get back over them. He continued while the thugs were left in shock. Foxy was walking around the town he seemed to be lost in. He was still really hurt by what happened, but for now he tried to forget about it. He looked around the town and saw everyone hurrying to go about their day. Foxy looked at all the commotion and he was confused. He was always dealing with kids so real work didn't come to mind. He shrugged and kept walking and got a map. He didn't know how he did that without being found out. He looked in the direction and headed out.

Freddy and the others were trying to figure out what to do about Foxy. The animatronics figured he wouldn't come back, even if they tried to convince him. He was called a monster after all. He probably thought so again. Chica had tears in her eyes during the entire conversation and Bonnie was comforting her. Freddy came up with a theory. If he could hold on to Foxy while he teleports, maybe he could aim his teleport here and use his energy to get to the pizzeria. Toy Freddy and Golden thought it would work. They settled on that note and decided and they would try their best to get him back. Freddy felt terrible that he caused the whole gang to turn on him. He couldn't imagine how Foxy must be feeling. He sighed and decided he would be the one to get him back here. He would have to work out a strategy because Foxy was very hard to beat. Bonnie and Chica would be going with him to go get him back and they would try their best. Everyone finished and noticed they had some time left and decided to spend time with their partners. Chica just went to the kitchen by herself. Toy Chica offered to stay with her, but Chica didn't want to be a burden on their time. Chica sat down and looked up at the ceiling. She decided to make some pizza to get her mind off of the subject.

* * *

Foxy was walking down the street and he looked at the map. He noticed he was close, but he looked up at the sky and thought it was late. He looked and saw an abandoned house and walked inside. He laid down and tried to think about where he would go. He couldn't decide, but he knew he shouldn't be around other people. He sighed and rolled over as he went to sleep for the night. He slept for a few hours and then he smelled smoke. He got up and saw the whole place on fire. He gasped and looked outside to see some stupid teens who were smiling at their actions and ran away. Foxy grunted and he got up. He tried to run outside, but a piece of burned wood came down and hit him. He fell down and it crushed his side and another piece of wood stabbed him and he started to leak a lot of oil. His crushed side was starting to leak as well. he screamed in pain and he tried to get up. He couldn't and he started to panic. He used the last of his strength to push it off of him. He noticed he couldn't hear as much and felt around his head. His left ear was missing. He whimpered and got out of the building before it completely collapsed. he looked back to his possible death and he shook his head. He slowly continued to walk towards the bridge where he would rest. No one seemed to use the bridge so he would have it to himself. He didn't have to worry about some random guys coming around in a car. He groaned and looked at his injuries and saw them still leaking oil. He saw an engineer shop that was closed and he decided it was for his own good. As much as he didn't want to, he needed it for his own survival. He pulled the door off of the hinges and stole a few cans of the best oil he could find. He put some of it into him and kept walking. He tried his best to close his wound by pulling the scraps of metal together and making the crushed side back into his body form. He managed through it even though it was searing pain.

"It looks like I'm close...I should try to hurry." Foxy said as he walked as fast as he could down the street.

* * *

Chica was still awake by the time it was time for them to start the day. Her sister was worried about her and she insisted that she was okay and that she shouldn't worry about her, Chica and the others decided that it would be her, Freddy and Bonnie who were going to bring him back. It would take the others to help keep the business going. Freddy decided that he wanted to bring him back to the pizzeria and he decided Foxy might be too dangerous so he wanted the girls to go back to the pizzeria to tell the others when they found him. Bonnie tried to protest, but he assured her that he would be fine. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Chica was okay with the plan too. She was okay with anything as long as she got her Foxy back.

"Chica! Come on! The kids want pizza!" A voice said as Chica was broken out of her trance and saw her sister waving her over from the kitchen.

"Oh! Coming!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter. I was super tired that I fell asleep. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	22. Brought Back

Chapter 22- Brought Back

Foxy was walking down the street and he was starting to feel faint. He put some more oil in his body and tried to keep walking. He fell and yelped in pain from his injuries. He leaked more oil and he adjusted them to close through more pain-filled bending. He was sleep deprived, but he dared not to sleep ever since he was in that fire. He looked down the street and saw the bridge and he hurried to it. It was pretty much abandoned so no one would be there. He collapsed and he fell asleep instantly. He thought the pizzeria and he frowned and turned in his sleep.

* * *

Chica was walking around on her break. She wasn't feeling happy enough to be talking with the others and decided to be by herself for now. She was stopped by a kid and she looked down at the girl. Toy Chica was walking past looking for her sister and she hid behind a wall. She watched as the kid pulled on her arm.

"Miss Chica?" The kid asked. Chica put on her best 'animatronic friend' face and kneeled to smile at her.

"Yes sweetie?" Chica asked sweetly.

"Where did Foxy go?" The kid asked while looking confused. Chica's eyes shot wide open and she stood up quickly.

"Uh…" Chica said.

"Did he go away forever?" The kid asked while crying. "He left didn't he? He left forever and he's never coming back. He's been gone all day and he keeps leaving all the time!"

Chica backed away with her hands over her mouth. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Toy Chica chose this as the time to come over and reassure the child that Foxy would be returning. Toy Chica took her sister to the kitchen and comforted her as best she could. Chica sobbed into her sister's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while and Chica said she was okay as it was time to perform again. They waked to the stage to meet with the others. They asked what happened and they dismissed the matter. They all got on the stage as the kids swarmed again.

* * *

The animatronics got off of the stage and they stretched their joints. They all decided that this was the night. They discussed where Foxy might be and Chica said that he might be at the bridge. Freddy and Bonnie agreed and said they would be going as well. They would be following the plan they came up with. They suited up in their personal loaks and said goodbye to the others and walked down the sidewalk. They happened to remember where the bridge was and started in that direction. They didn't have an easy journey. They had some obstacles and some gangs tried to mug them like always in this town. They ignored them and kept walking since they had no power to stop the animatronics. They got tired after a while and laid down for a few minutes. Freddy kept the group going and they finally made it. They hid behind a building and they all peeked our. They saw a red hooded figure leaning against the brick ledge of the bridge and didn't seem to be moving. He seemed to be sleeping. They thought it should be pretty easy. Freddy told the girls to go back and they ran as fast as they could. They used animatronic speed, which was far more greater than a human's, and they made it back in no time. They warned the others that they found him and Freddy would be taking care of it.

Freddy sighed to relieve to pressure of the situation and he tried to sneak up on Foxy. He was walking slowly when he accidentally kicked a can and it hit the wall with a very loud clang. He winced and opened one eye expecting to see Foxy in a fighting position. Foxy was still sleeping on the bridge.

"_Hmm...that's strange. He should have heard that with his advanced senses." Freddy thought to himself._

He kept going and managed to get a few feet from Foxy before Foxy's eyes shot open and he jumped up. When he landed, he wobbled a little and regained his balance.

"What are you doing here?" Foxy asked.

"I'm here to get you back!" Freddy said as he got a determined look.

"No! I don't want to!" Foxy shouted at him while he tried to run away and failed by falling on the ground and getting back up slowly. Freddy tilted his head, but shook it off quickly as he walked towards Foxy.

"Don't come any closer! I don't belong there anymore! I don't belong anywhere!" Foxy yelled as he switched his hand to a hook and tried to slice Freddy. Freddy dodged and kicked Foxy to the side.

Foxy grunted, btu his wounds didn't reopen. He kept his cloak on so Freddy wouldn't see what his weaknesses were at the moment. Freddy tried to punch him, but Foxy moved to the side just in time. he jumped back and stumbled again before regaining his balance. He tried to run once again, but Freddy grabbed him in a headlock and focused all of his energy. Foxy heard a wispy noise as he tried to break out of Freddy's grip. He teleported away just before it happened.

* * *

Chica and Bonnie got back to the pizzeria and told the others and they were happy yet also nervous. They didn't know how Foxy would react and how he would be like now around the gang. They sat there as they worried about what would become of their friend. They heard a wispy noise and they all looked around. Golden and Toy Freddy recognized it as the sound of teleporting.

"They're coming!" Toy Freddy shouted.

"Let Freddy handle it!" Golden shouted.

A few seconds later, the two teleported into the room as Foxy broke out of the grip and tumbled across the floor, but he managed to land on his feet. He shook his head and looked around him. He groaned loudly and held his head in anger.

"Why am I here?! I ran away for a reason!" Foxy shouted.

"We won't let you leave!" Freddy shouted at him. He tried to throw a chair at Foxy, but he ducked under it just in time. He looked up and saw Freddy run up to him and punch him in side full force.

"Dang it! That hit probably did nothing against him!" Chica said.

"I probably didn't hit him hard enough!" Freddy said as he jumped back from the hit.

Foxy stood there and the group looked at him expecting to see him getting ready for a strong attack. He was just standing there with his eyes wide and the others gave him a confused look. he put his hands over his mouth and threw up a large amount of oil. Chica gasped and the others gave worried and confused look. That wasn't supposed to do anything Freddy looked at Foxy with confused eyes.

"Foxy? What happened to you?" Freddy said as he lowered his arms since he didn't want to fight him after seeing that.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Foxy shouted as he tried to punch Freddy. Foxy felt weak and lost strength as Freddy moved out of the way with ease.

Foxy fell to the ground as he screeched in pain and tears welled in his eyes. The animatronics looked worried and Freddy looked like he felt guilty that he did it. Chica was in shock until she saw Foxy clutching his cloak over him like he was trying to hide something. Her face turned from shocked to stern as she walked towards Foxy. The others looked at her strangely as she walked towards him. She tried to remove his cloak and he backed away from her. She went closer to him until he was backed against a wall. She tried to remove it and he pulled back the cloak. He really wanted to hide whatever he had in there. She fumbled with him trying to get the cloak back and she finally got it. Everyone gasped at the sight of Foxy's crushed side, gaping hole in his side and his missing ear. Freddy thought back to when he stepped on the can.

"_So that's why he didn't hear me…" Freddy thought it himself._

Foxy grabbed the cloak back and covered himself again as he glared at the group who looked at him. He felt faint all of a sudden and he noticed his oil level was really low and his eyes flickered as he tried to stay on. He fell over and started leaking more oil as he shut down. Chica gasped and cried. Freddy picked him up and ran down to the office and gave him to Jeremy. He came back and everyone just sat quietly. They couldn't think about how they would fix this. They sighed and decided to hope for the best.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! A little longer chapter for you guys! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	23. Solitary

Chapter 23- Solitary

Foxy woke up on the desk to the office. He looked around and saw no one else to be in the room. He growled at the sight of the pizzeria and got off the desk slowly. He noticed that his injuries were fixed so he thought he could leave again. He walked down the hall and walked into the dining room. No one else was in the room and he shrugged and tried to open the door. He touched the door handle and it gave a huge shock. He pulled his hand away quickly and gave the handle a strange look. He tried the other one and the same thing happened. He tried to push the doors directly and he kept getting shocked. He stood there inspecting the door and scratching his head.

"You can't." Said a voice. He turned to see the others standing by the backstage area door. They were hiding there to see Foxy's actions. "You can't leave this place." Marionette said while crossing his arms.

"Why is that? Why am I getting shocked!?" Foxy shouted at them.

"We put a collar on you and you didn't even notice." Golden said while shaking his head. Foxy looked down and saw a smaller than before and growled. He tried to get it off, but it only resulted in another shock.

"You can't take it off either!" Marionette added.

"Come on Foxy We're sorry for what we did!" Bonnie said.

"I shouldn't have started it! I'm sorry for fighting with you for no reason!" Freddy pleaded. Foxy huffed and went back down the hallway to the cove. He slammed the door and the animatronics sighed.

They noticed the time and got into their places. Chica looked towards the hallway door and sighed to herself. She stopped her tears before they came out and put on her happy face. The bell chimed for 6AM and the day had begun.

* * *

The animatronics and toys were all sitting together and talking. They felt like they made progress by getting Foxy back to the pizzeria. They were having an okay time until the same little girl come up. Chica went over to her and smiled again.

"Miss Chica? Foxy's back isn't he?" The girl asked. Chica smiled and joy and so did the others.

"Why, yes he is!" Chica told the little girl.

"Then why isn't he on the stage?" The little girl asked while tilting her head.

"Huh?"

The animatronics and toys walked down the hall to see the kids waiting for Foxy come onto the stage. He wasn't there and it was way past the time for him to give his performance. The animatronics looked towards the stage and walked behind the curtains. The toys kept the kids occupied until they came back. The animatronics walked in to see Foxy sitting on a crate while he was facing the wall.

"Foxy, your show already started! You need to get out there!" Spike said. Foxy slightly chuckled at that.

"That's funny! You actually think I'm going to do that." Foxy said not even bothering to turn around.

"But the kids need their pirate!" Bonnie said to him. Foxy didn't even answer this time. He just kept facing the wall.

The animatronics sighed and left the fox to be by himself. They told the toys and they said that the captain needed his rest so he could go on a bigger adventure. They all understood and left to play video games until the next show started. The gang sighed and walked back to their table. Chica thought about what would happen next.

* * *

The group got off of the stage and reached for their buttons. They hadn't told him, but they all had remotes for Foxy in case he tried to go on a rampage. They didn't want to use it, but they didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore. Jeremy walked in and the boss went in front of everyone before he left.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" The boss said. Everyone gave him their attention.

"The first pizzeria is close to being reopened and the animatronics will be able to go back. Even so, I'm retiring." The boss said.

"Wait….does that mean what I think it means?" Bonnie asked.

"The toys will be joining their siblings in the first pizzeria!" The boss said with a huge smile on his face.

The gang cheered and hugged their siblings. Chica was happy, but she decided to tell Foxy about and confront him already. She told the others that she was going to and they all became serious. They said they would watching out for her and Toy Chica seemed to be really worried. Chica hugged her sister and calmed her down. She left the group to celebrate their complete merge and walked into the cove. She went behind the curtain and saw sitting against the crate and facing the area where she came in. He broke out of his thoughts and looked at her. He stared at her and looked away. She sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Foxy, you know we really are sorry!" Chica said while looking at him.

"It doesn't matter!" Foxy said.

"Come on! Please! I really want you back! I'm sorry for what I said! It wasn't me!" Chica pleaded/

"It doesn't matter!" Foxy repeated.

"Why not!?" Chica shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT!" He shouted as he shot up from his seat. Chica recoiled a bit and looked at him. He turned to hr with tears rolling down his face.

"I AM A MONSTER! I'M ALWAYS HURTING SOMEONE OR GETTING HURT! EVEN WHEN I GET HURT, I HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! I WISH I WAS NEVER MADE! I WISH NEVER EVEN CAME ACROSS SOMEONE'S MIND! I'VE HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE, INNOCENT _KIDS_! I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING GOOD I HAVE!" Foxy shouted. He gripped his head and fell back into a sitting position. Chica was stunned at his sudden burst. She grabbed Foxy by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. He stared back at her with tears still flowing.

"You listen to me. No one thinks you're a monster. Everyone know those were accidents. No one blames you and your _family _will help you through it." She said as she grabbed him in a hug. He sat there motionless before he hugged back and crying more tears.

"I love you Foxy." Chica said while smiling.

"I love you too!" Foxy said while hugging her back.

They separated and looked into eachother's eyes. They shared a passionate kiss and stayed like that for a long time until they parted for air. Foxy laid down since he hadn't slept since the bridge. Chica smiled and laid next to him. They both drifted off with pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_

**P.S. I think I'm going to change my FanFiction name. I'm not sure yet.**


	24. Returning

Chapter 24- Returning

"Guys? She's been in there for a long time." Toy Chica said worriedly for the millionth time.

"We should let them have there time." Golden said as he put his arm around her to calm her. She sighed a rested her head on his chest.

"Still though...I'm starting to get worried." Bonnie said.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Freddy said.

"Yeah...it's probably for the best." Toy Bonnie said.

They all walked down the hall to the cove. They opened the curtains and saw no one out there on the stage. They warily walked backstage and opened the curtains a little bit. They saw Chica nuzzled against Foxy's chest and Foxy's arm around her. They silently awed at the sight and left the room smiling.

Chica woke up and looked around. She saw Foxy sleeping next to her in a fashion that was just adorable to her. She smiled and lightly shook him to wake him. They didn't sleep for long since it was already 2AM. He groaned slightly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Chica and smiled. He jumped up and helped her up as well.

"Well Foxy, it's time!" Chica said.

"Time for what?" He asked.

"We need you to come join us all at the party!" She said with a smile.

"A party? For what?" He asked.

"We're going to be going back to the new pizzeria soon! And the toys are coming with us!" Chica beamed.

"Really?!" Foxy said happily. "That's amazing!"

"I know right?! Anyway, we should be getting over there." Chica said as she started to wLk from behind the stage until Foxy grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Do you really think they'll have me there? I haven't been the nicest person for a while." Foxy said while looking down. Chica raised his head.

"Hey! We're the ones who should say sorry to you!" Chica said while smiling. Foxy couldn't help, but to smile back.

They left the room and made their way to the hallway. Everyone was around the dining area doing everything they could to have fun. Everyone turned and saw Foxy and Chica standing there. They all rushed over and said many apologies to him and how they shouldn't treat a family member like that. He smiled and assured them that it was okay. He came face to face with Freddy and they shook hands as a symbol of forgiveness. They partied until it was time for everyone to be in position. Foxy walked to the cove, but was stopped when he was grabbed into a hug from Chica before he left. He smiled and hugged her back. Toy Chica smiled at the sight and continued to get ready. He hurried into the cove and made it so the chimes turned 6AM. The day had begun.

* * *

Foxy was walking around the pizzeria as he was about to join the others when he was stopped by the same little girl that was asking the others for him. He looked down and smiled and got down on one knee.

"What is it sweetie?" He said in his friendly voice.

"You're finally back….." The girl said while shaking her head. Chica walked past looking for Foxy and she saw the scene and hid behind the wall just like her sister.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"You shouldn't have left for an adventure that long! Do you know how sad you made Chica and the others here. They were so distant and they weren't all here." The girl said while while making a huffy face. Chica looked at Foxy sadly as he shook the confused look and and put on a slightly sad one.

"I...don't know what to do about that." Foxy said as he turned and walked away.

He went to the group and pretended like nothing happened. Chica walked in behind him and smiled at him. He smiled back and they sat next to each other. She pretended as well, but she did sneak some glances at Foxy and he seemed to be thinking about it. She looked worried for him, but she acted like nothing was wrong.

* * *

The day ended and the gang stepped off of the stage. They decided to party again for no reason. Chica thought about earlier and said she would go get Foxy. She walked down the hall and went behind the curtains. Foxy was getting his attire for the show off and he turned to look at her. He smiled and she smiled back. He got it completely off and he cracked his joints.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!" Foxy said as he began to walk past her, but he was stopped when Chica grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Are you being bothered by what that girl said earlier?" Chica asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to change the subject. She looked him in the eye.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said. He sighed and rubbed his arm.

"I don't know….I know you guys said it was okay but….it just got under my skin for a while." Foxy said. Chica hugged him.

"You don't need to listen to them!" Chica said.

He smiled and hugged her back. They walked to the group and decided to have some fun while They had a great time.

* * *

She was walking down the street as her body was craving shelter and rest. She could barely stand and she saw a decrepit building in the distance. She made her way to it and sat down in the hall. She sighed and tried to get some sleep. She heard a wispy voice in the distance of the hallway. She turned and saw nothing but darkness. She suddenly saw nothing but two glowing eyes.

"You seem distraught." The owner of the eyes said. "How about you come join us?" She knew she didn't have a choice if she wanted to survive. She nodded and got up and started walking towards the figure. It seemed to turn and walk back, but it turned and looked at her.

"Tell me. What's your name?" The figure asked.

"Mangle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	25. Back at Home

Chapter 25- Back at Home

Foxy and Chica were walking around during the day and they were holding hands. The children awed at them and they smiled and rolled their eyes. They walked down to the dining room and met with the others. They talked about the party last night and they laughed. They tried to calm themselves, but the night was just too funny. The kids laughed with them and walked to the game area to play games. The boss came out to announce that they were doing a special event for the final day.

"What is it?" Foxy asked.

"The animatronics and toys on the show stage will be joined by Foxy and Foxy will be joined by the others in his pirate show!" He said happily.

"Really?! Awesome!" Chica said while hugging Foxy. He laughed and hugged her back.

The animatronics laughed and hugged their partners as they received their costumes. The animatronics got matching costumes to go with their partners. Freddy got Bonnie's bowtie and Bonnie got Freddy's top hat. Spike got Crystal's jacket and Crystal got Spike's gun. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy had the same combination as Bonnie and Freddy. Toy Chica got Golden's microphone and he had a sash on his top hat that said 'Let's Party!'. Foxy had a sash on his coat that had 'Let's Eat!' and Chica had an eyepatch with a hook. Everyone smiled at their partners and got ready. The show started and the kids walked in, not knowing the surprise. They show started like normal, but after a while the others introduced Foxy into it. The kids gasped dramatically and clapped. The animatronics sang their songs with a pirate twist on them and the kids loved it. They were shouting every second and they were sad when it ended. The kids went to the game area and the animatronics went to the cove and stayed in their matching costumes and got ready for their next show. The kids went into the pirate show and the same thing happened. The kids were shocked and clapped like crazy. After the show ended, Chica stopped Foxy before they got out of their costumes and the day ended.

"Foxy?" Chica asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Foxy asked sweetly while smiling.

"I think I really like your pirate show." Chica said.

"I know you've told me before." He asked not getting the point.

"I mean I want to be a part of it permanently." She said while looking worried.

"Really!? I would love to do the show with you!" Foxy said while his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Really!? You think so too!?" Chica said happily/

"Yeah! You can stay in the cove too!" Foxy sid.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Chica said while tackling him into a hug. He laughed and hugged her back tight.

They told the others and they were happy for them. They told the boss and he said he would make arrangements for it. Foxy and Chica were as happy as they could be when they heard that news. They finally got to talk to Mr. Fazbear again over the phone and he said they would make some adjustments to the cove for the occasion. Crystal got the idea of joining Spike in his performance and she mentioned it to him. He loved the idea and adjustments were being made to the teen section as well. When the day ended, the animatronics and toys packed up their things and said goodbye to the boss one last time. They all left and walked to the pizzeria. They were having a good walk when they started to approach it. They all hurried and walked through the doors. They saw Mike sitting there having pizza at one of the tables as he looked at the noise.

"MIKE!" All of the animatronics called out to him and ran up to grab him a big group hug. He laughed loudly and smiled about seeing his friends again.

The animatronics calmed down and looked around. The place smelled brand new and the show stage was newly made so there were no cracks. Freddy and Bonnie looked at it in awe and the toys admired it too. Marionette would be in his box near the entrance and his box was brand new and and no damages. Foxy and Chica stopped in awe of the cove. The curtains were read one one side and yellow in the other side. They peeked inside and saw all of the props they would be using and some new ones for Chica to wear as her pirate uniform. They walked to the back of the cove and saw that there was a door to it. They opened it and saw it was a huge space and they had room to do anything they wanted. It had a couch and a bed of the same design as the curtains and they had a TV so they had movies to kill time or when they wanted to be alone to themselves. The walls were red and yellow, but the red had a painting of Foxy and the yellow had one of Chica. They were extremely accurate and they looked amazing. Foxy abd Chica cried tears of joy and hugged. Foxy spun her around in circles. They finished and left to go join the others, They saw the others in the dining room.

The toys were looking around since they weren't used to being here. Bonnie offered to take everyone on an official tour and they followed her. They were happy to see the place new and improved. Bonnie looked around and she noticed some things were different and she absolutely loved it. Freddy was walking around the pizzeria when he noticed a door that he never saw before in the backstage area. He walked towards it and turned on the light. The colors were brown and purple and he looked at it confused. He walked in and he gasped in awe. There was a bed and couch of the same design of the door and a TV. He smiled wide and ran outside. Bonnie was just finishing the tour when she saw Freddy run up to her. He practically dragged her towards the backstage area and showed her the room. She had the same reaction as he did and they hugged each other as they laughed to themselves. They knew they had to pay it a visit later, but they wanted to show the toys the joys of the pizzeria first. They laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	26. Getting Comfortable

Chapter 26- Getting Comfortable

The animatronics showed the toys around the place and they seemed to fit right in. They were doing the shows together as usual, but in a different place. The toys seemed to be at home with the animatronics and they wanted it to stay that way. Foxy and Chica were walking around together like they usually did and so many kids went up to them. They hadn't seen them for a very long time due to the fire. Foxy and Chica smiled at all of the attention and said they had a surprise for them. The kids laughed and went to the arcade they had until everything was ready to start. Foxy and Chica went backstage and got into their costumes.

"Chica, are you ready?" Foxy asked excitedly.

"Yeah! This is going to be amazing!" Chica said while hopping up and down slightly.

"I know right!?" Foxy said while smiling.

They went out into the stage and they did an amazing job. The kids loved the new idea and the teens were in the teen section enjoying the new Crystal with Spike. The day went by quickly for Foxy and Chica since they were having a great time together. Before they knew it, the kids and teens were leaving and the place was empty. The animatronics saw Mike walk in and they got out of their positions and got comfortable. Foxy and Chica started walking towards the cove to try their new room and Freddy and Bonnie saw them go.

"Where are you guys going?" Freddy asked.

"We have a room all to ourselves and it's designed for us." Foxy said while smiling.

"You got one of those too?!" Bonnie asked with excitement.

"Yeah! It's amazing isn't it?" Chica squealed.

They all nodded to themselves and the others couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous. The other couples wanted their own rooms. Freddy and the others noticed this and they stopped for a second.

"You know, Mr. Fazbear was informed about the couples." Freddy said.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"It means you guys probably got your own rooms!" Foxy said.

"Really? Where are they then?" Asked Crystal.

"You have to find them I guess! Maybe it was supposed to be a treasure hunt!" Foxy said while his eyes sparkled at the thought. Chica found this adorable and she hugged him.

The others acknowledged that and set out. Toy Freddy was walking with Toy Bonnie as they were trying to see if they had a room for themselves. They walked past the storage area and noticed it expanded a lot. They stopped to admire the space when Toy Bonnie spotted something blue and brown. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over. They saw a door with blue on one side and brown on the other. They smiled wide and opened the door to see a bed and couch of the same design as the door. There was a TV in there as well. They had walls with paintings of them. They smiled and hugged each other as they walked inside and closed the door.

Spike and Crystal decided that the most logical place to check was the Teen Section. They walked onto the stage and didn't see anything. Spike looked around the backstage while Crystal searched below. Spike was looking when he found a door that was black and a light brown. He called Crystal over and they entered it together. It had a bed and couch of of the same design as the door. There was a TV and the walls had paintings on them. They hugged and walked inside and closed the door.

Golden and Toy Chica were walking around looking for their room and they couldn't find it. They were walking down the hall and into the kitchen when they saw a door with a yellow side that had 'Let's Party!' On it and the other side had a golden color with a top hat and a microphone on it. They looked at each other happily and ran to it. They opened it to see a TV. They also saw a bed and a couch with the same design as the door and they couldn't be happier. They kissed and walked inside and closed the door.

They couples stayed together until it was time to get ready for the day. Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie were the first ones out. The toys and Spike and Crystal walked towards them. They were all smiling and it seemed their eyes seemed to be bursting with excitement.

"Let me guess. You all found your rooms." Foxy said while smiling. They all nodded while they kept their happy expressions.

The animatronics smiled as everyone else got into position. The day started and they were already ready for it to end. They loved the kids, but they all wanted to get back to their rooms with their partners.

* * *

Foxy was walking around the pizzeria to go meet Chica when he heard a noise. He tilted his head and walked towards it and he tried to open it. He slightly growled in annoyance and he tried once more. He tried and saw that it was locked. He knew it wasn't ever locked, but he couldn't help but feel a bit stupid. He used one of his fingers as the key since that was the way animatronics unlocked all of the doors. That would change since only the two in a couple could unlock their door. He slowly peeked inside and he saw two dark figures. They seemed to be going over plans on the ground. Foxy had to shake his head and he opened the door. He opened his eyes and saw the figures were gone. He walked inside and looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He decided to not make Chica wait and he hurried over to the kitchen. Two figures were in the shadows of the shelves and they vanished as they left behind black a dark purple smoke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	27. Inlfuenced

Chapter 27- Influenced

The day ended and the animatronics water no time. The couples all went to their rooms. Mr. Fazbear smiled at the fact that they liked their presents. Mike walked in and saw none of their friends there. He looked at Mr. Fazbear and he explained the rooms. Mike smiled and shook his head.

"They sure do love each other." Mike said.

"Yeah! It's amazing isn't it?" Mr. Fazbear said and Mike nodded. They heard knocking on the door and they turned to see a security guard. They let him in and here's enter himself.

"Hi! My name is Jeremy and I was hoping I could work here since the other pizzeria closed down." Jeremy asked nervously.

"Sure! We could always use more help during the night!" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yes! Thank you!" Jeremy said.

"Come on! I'll show you my-_our _office now." Mike said while leading the way.

They left and Mr. Fazbear laughed and left the pizzeria.

Foxy and Chica were in their room watching a movie as they huddled together under a blanket that had both of their colors. Foxy was thinking about what happened earlier today and it slightly bothered him. Chica noticed this and she paused the movie. Foxy broke out of his trance and looked her.

"Why'd you pause it?" He asked.

"It looks like something's on your mind. What is it?" Chica asked.

"Oh nothing it's fine. We can keep watching." Foxy said. Chica still stared at him.

"Foxy. You know I want you to tell me everything and you want me to tell you everything right?" She asked.

"Yeah but..." Foxy started.

"No buts! I want to to know what's wrong." She said.

"Well, the thing is...I'm not so sure of it myself." Foxy said while looking down in thought. Chica slightly tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well, I thought I saw two figures discussing something in the storage area and the door was locked. I opened it and peeked in and saw a plan with two dark figured. When I closed my eyes and shook my head, they were gone. Meh, I was probably imagining it." Foxy said.

"Maybe. But I'll keep an eye out okay?" Chica said.

"Okay. Thanks Chica." He said sweetly while giving her a kiss. She blushed and continued the movie.

Bonnie and Freddy were in their room covered with a blanket with their colors as they watched a movie. Bonnie seemed to be worried and sad about something as she was in deep thought. Freddy noticed and paused the movie. He turned to her worried himself.

"Bonnie dear? Is something the matter?" Freddy asked.

"I just can't help thinking about it!" Bonnie said.

"Think about what?" He asked.

"Everything seems so perfect now, but what if something happens again?! Some of these problems might affect us for life! We almost didn't get Foxy back and if we didn't, Chica would have never been the same again! And that would've bothered Toy Chica and then she might snap on Golden and that would get him irritated and he might snap on Toy Freddy!-" Bonnie said while panicking.

"Bonnie!" Freddy said while shaking her slightly to stop her thoughts. "Everything little thing is going to be alright! And if it isn't...I promise we'll all come through it as a family." Freddy said while pulling her into a hug. Bonnie froze and stayed like that. After a few seconds, she let herself be wrapped up in the hug. She hugged him back and calmed herself down. When she was calmed down, she pulled away. Freddy smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Freddy Bear." She said while giving him a kiss. He blushed and smiled back. They got back under the covers and continued the movie. Bonnie couldn't feel any safer than in his arms.

The day had started already and the animatronics were doing their show. Chica and Crystal felt amazing as they did their shows with their partners. Chica was having a really good time. They ended their show and they went into the cove and closed the curtains. The could hear the children going to the show stage for the show before their break. Foxy sat down and she sat next to him. He was fine until his breathing became shaky and he held his side. Chica leaned up and looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I am it's just...when I was fixed from the bridge, the damage I took was really serious in my sides since one was crushed and the other impaled. They sometimes hurt slightly, but this time it feels really painful." Foxy said while groaning and putting his head forward. Chica slightly gasped and she got up.

"Hang on, I'm going to tell Mr. Fazbear to have Jeremy and Mike to check on you tonight and that you will be sitting out of the rest of the shows" Chica said.

"But I can-"

"No buts! You need to rest and relax until you are completely fixed." Chica said as she walked out of the cove. Foxy sighed and leaned his head back while smiling.

"She's too good for me." He said to himself as he put his head back up.

He sat there for a while being bored without Chica here to be next to him. He looked around and saw nothing and felt himself start to drift off. The long journey and fire made him really tired since he went an unbelievably long time without sleep. He was just about to go into it completely when he heard a wispy noise and a slight thump. He turned to look behind him only to be grabbed by the face and had his mouth covered. He tried to struggle, but he didn't have the energy. The figure was cloaked and dark. Another figure went behind him and grabbed his head. He started inserting something into it and Foxy didn't like the feeling of it. It felt like he was being taken control of. He tried his best to screech for Chica, but the other figure wasn't letting up. The figure was almost done when Choca walked into the curtains and saw the whole scene. She gasped and the figures disappeared. She ran over to Foxy as he was coughing slightly and he got up. She helped him to a chair and he immediately fell asleep. Chica looked at him worriedly before she left to go tell the boss she was going to be watching over Foxy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I was brought to a program for summer school even though I don't require it! That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	28. Forced

Chapter 28- Forced

Foxy groaned and shook his head. He remembered what happened, but for so,e reason his body couldn't handle the force those figures had. He sat up and instantly grabbed his head. He removed his hands immediately after feeling the searing temperature on his head. He literally felt like his head was melting. He looked out of the curtains and noticed that it was nighttime. He heard some voices coming toward him that sounded like Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They seemed to be having a conversation about him. They walked in and Chica saw Foxy rolling around as he was trying to hold his head.

"Oh my God Foxy!" Chica said while running towards him. He shot back into the wall with a loud thud when she was about to touch him.

"No! Stay away!" He shouted. The others looked shocked and Chica stood up.

"What? Why?" She asked him.

"My head is so hot that it feels like someone is pouring lava on it!" Foxy said. Chica gasped and went over to him and lightly touched his head. She felt and yelped as she stepped back shaking her hand.

After a few more seconds, the heat stopped. His head was back to a normal temperature. Foxy collapsed and breathed heavily and Chica felt his head to feel it wasn't hot anymore. Foxy went unconscious for the time being and Chica was close to tears. She then glared ahead as she realized something.

"It was all their fault!" Chica shouted while standing up after setting Foxy down.

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked her best friend.

"I was getting to this when we walked in, but some figures were in here and they had Foxy by the head and they were doing something to him. It almost looked like they were forcing a shadow into him." Chica said while she managed to calm down.

"Well...what do we do?" Freddy said.

"Let's just hope that nothing happens to Foxy again. We should take care of him for the meantime." Bonnie said

"No! I can perform!" Foxy said as they all turned to look at him as he shakily stood up. He almost fell, but Chica caught him.

"Are you kidding me?! You can barely stand!" Chica said as she put his arm around her.

"I can manage! I've done it before!" Foxy said.

"Maybe we should give him a chance." Bonnie said while shrugging her shoulders. Chica looked at her warily and decided she could trust her opinion.

"Okay Foxy. But if anything goes wrongs or you feel hot again you call me over right away!" Chica said.

"You bet I will!" Foxy said while smiling.

She helped him out of the cove and everyone was sitting at the table. They noticed he was alright and they smiled. They decided to go to their rooms for the remaining hours of the night since it was only 12AM. Foxy seemed to be alright as he was with Chica. She felt worried and he assured her that he was alright. The night ended and the animatronics got into their positions. Chica made sure that Foxy was okay before she left for the stage. Foxy smiled to himself.

"Again I say, she's too good for me." Foxy said as he laughed to himself. He got into position and the clock chimed for 6AM. The day had begun.

* * *

The day was going well so far. Chica went to every single one of Foxy's show to make sure he was he was alright the whole day. Freddy and Bonnie went with her every single time. For a while, they thought they were going to make it with no issues, but Foxy felt something. He saw that Chica was with Freddy and Bonnie in the back. They looked up from the sudden stop in the speech and saw Foxy glitching. They got up quickly and started towards the stage, but Foxy then stopped. They stopped and looked at him.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Chica asked.

"I can't feel anything in my body!" He said as his body started to move.

" Freddy, get the kids out of here. What do you mean Foxy?!" Bonnie asked as Freddy began to take the kids out of the room.

Foxy felt the force take over his body and he looked at the kids. Chica turned to meet his gaze at the kids. She gasped and turned just to be rushed by as all she saw was a blur. Foxy's eyes went wide when he saw his destination. He kicked a kid out of the cove and across the place. He rolled on the ground so the impact of the wall didn't hurt him, but it was a really hard kick. The mother of the kid ran towards him and hugged him as she called the sevices. The kids tried to run after them and slashed a few of them. He went on a rampage and all of the people escaped with their children. Foxy regained control of his body. He came out of his daze and looked at everyone staring at him. Even the toys were staring at him. His face showed so much remorse. They heard a lot of thuds and a few seconds later a lot of armed men came in. They used some taser on the animatronics and the toys. They all fell to the floor and looked at Foxy before they lost consciousness. He looked at them worriedly before he was grabbed by the males and turned off immediately. He was then dragged out of the pizzeria. The animatronics then passed out from the electricity surge.

* * *

Chica woke up in the backstage area and noticed no one else was on. She hazily got up and looked out the door. She heard yelling and looked out of the door. She looked out of the room and saw Mr. Fazbear arguing with a worker with a box.

"That's not fair! We already went through so much! You can't do this!" Mr. Fazbear argued.

"I'm sorry, but it's over. This was it." The worker said as he left. Mr. Fazbear was left in a daze as Chica was confused.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the oh so late chapter! My weekend was completely filled up. I had homework to do since my school decided to assign project at the end of the year! I'll try my best to not go so long without uploading one! That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	29. Taken for Good

Chapter 29- Taken for Good

Chica couldn't think with her systems still worn out. She yawned and got back where she was and went to sleep once more. She slept until the day time and noticed that no kids were around. Everyone else started to wake too as they all walked out. Chica looked around confused until Mr. Fazbear walked out. He looked very sad.

"Hey boss, why aren't there any kids around here?" Chica asked.

"Did we get a day off or something?" Bonnie asked.

"No, we're closed for the time being." Mr. Fazbear replied.

"Why is that?" Freddy asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about this incident." Mr. Fazbear said solemnly. The animatronics and toys gave each other worried glances.

"How bad is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm afraid this might be shut down." Mr. Fazbear said. The animatronics shared a collective gasp as they heard.

"What? Why!?" Spike asked.

"The government had had enough with the incidents regarding Foxy. They said if he doesn't go then this place will close. I tried to protest, but it was the only way! I can't lose this place or you guys won't have anywhere to go!" Mr. Fazbear said while slight years formed in his eyes. The animatronics were shocked. Chica sniffed and her sister looked at her.

"No! That isn't happening! We can go get Foxy and have a discussion about this!" Chica protested and the others agreed.

"No we can't!" He said while turning to face all of them again.

"Why not?!" Freddy asked.

"Because they already took him!" Mr. Fazbear and all of the animatronics went silent.

"What?" Chica asked in a quiet voice.

"They told him he would have to go if you guys were to have a place to stay and function in. He said he couldn't take that away from his family. The guys said this place doesn't need him and he agreed to leave if it would insure your safety."

The animatronics just stood there shocked at the news. Chica started to sob silently and her sister held her in her arms. Bonnie looked sad and freddy comforted her even though he was just as sad that his best friend had been taken away from them forever. They silently grieved the loss of their friend for a while before Chica stood back up again.

"NO!" Chica shouted. Everyone turned to look at her as she stared at the boss. "We can hide him or something! He just needs to stay here!" Chica shouted.

"How would we make sure he would be secure with the government to be okay with it?" Mr. Fazbear asked. Chica thought for a moment before she came up with the obvious answer.

"He can stay in our room! The door is far back so none of the kids will think to go back there!" She said hopefully. Mr. Fazbear thought about it for a moment.

"I think they would be okay with that!" He said happily. "I'll go call them."

He left the room and the animatronics and toys stayed hopeful. They sat there for what seemed like forever until the boss came back. He had a happy expression on his face and he nodded. The others cheered and gave each other hugs. Bonnie went to her sister and Freddy went to Golden and Toy Freddy. They had all become really good brothers after a while at the new place. They then realized something. They still had to get to Foxy before the other people scrapped him.

"What are we going to do?" Chica asked the group.

"I'll go get him!" Freddy said. Bonnie looked at him worriedly and he smiled back at her. He looked at his brothers and Toy Freddy and Golden did the same.

"I'll go too!" Spike said quickly. Crystal grabbed his arm and he smiled and held her hand. She nodded and let go.

They both grabbed their cloaks and set out into the night. They happened to know where the place was that they scrapped things from this place, They ran towards the place and made it there in no time. They looked inside and saw Foxy being lowered into the pit for melting. He had a blank look on his face as he sighed and looked into the pit below. Freddy teleported up there and switched the machine off and Spike managed to get Foxy down. Foxy looked at both of his friends.

"You shouldn't have come!" Foxy said as he thought back to the deal.

"Foxy! We found a way to find a way for you to stay!" Freddy said. Foxy gave him an interested look and Spike continued.

"You can stay in your and Chica's room during the day and come out at night!" Spike said. Foxy gave them a very thankful look and they all shared a group hug.

They walked out of the place and started walking. They talked about fun stuff as they trekked the way back. The were having a good time before they heard a wispy noise. They put on confused looks and looked around. Two figures appeared and one held out a taser and the other a gun. They pointed them at the guys and they were prepared to dodge, but the gun had been enhanced. The bullets fired at light speed and hit all of them several times. They all feel to their knees and looked up at them. They saw the one with the taser approach them and Foxy's eyes went wide. He grabbed Freddy's and Spike's hands and ran as fast as he could. He almost ran into traffic. He turned and ran into an alley. He fell to the ground and let go of them as Freddy and Spike did the same. They all got up and slumped over.

"I can't run anymore!" Foxy said. Freddy looked at a steel gate behind them and growled. Spike did as well and turned to them before turning back.

"What do we do?" Spike asked. Foxy and Freddy looked at each other and nodded at each other. They both picked Spike up as he looked down at both of them confused. They threw him over the fence and Spike hit the ground with a roll as he got back to his feet. He looked through the fence and saw Foxy and Freddy. They both had tears in their eyes as he looked at them.

"What are you doing!?" Spike shouted at them.

"Spike! Get back to the pizzeria! Tell the others what happened to us!" Freddy said.

"Tell Chica and Bonnie we love them!" Foxy said with tears rolling down his face and Freddy had the same.

Hands came out of the darkness and grabbed Foxy and Freddy by the face and they were pulled into the darkness. Spike cried and ran to the pizzeria.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	30. Transformed

Chapter 30- Transformed

Foxy and Freddy were brought to a place that seemed run down for years. They tried to struggle against the figures, but they weren't able to gather enough strength. They were brought to a large room and thrown on to the ground. They looked up and saw a little storage room switch things flying out of it. They tried to get up, but they only managed to get to their knees. The figures stepped forward and knocked on the wall next to the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a muffled voice. The figure went in the doorway and took off his cloak. "Ah, Shadow Bonnie. What do you need?"

"We brought home some people. They are from the pizzeria you were talking about!" Shadow Bonnie said happily.

"Really? They are?" The voice asked as the person poked their head out the door. Mangle looked out to see Foxy and Freddy and their eyes went wide.

"MANGLE?!" Foxy and Freddy shouted in disbelief. Mangle looked shocked, but she only looked at Foxy.

"No! No! No!" Foxy said as he saw the look in her eyes. She ran towards him and tackled him to his back.

Foxy tried his best to struggle away, but Mangle wasn't letting him go. Foxy tried to stand, but he couldn't get the strength. Mangle broke out of her trance and picked him up and put his arm around her shoulder. He tried to wiggle away from her, but she wasn't having it happen. She picked up Freddy with her other arm and made sure she had a good grip on them

"Put me down!" Foxy shouted.

"Put me down too!" Freddy shouted.

"No! I have to bring you guys to the boss to see what he will do to you!" Mangle said.

"What boss are you talking about-You know what it doesn't matter! I don't want to go see him anyway!" Foxy said as he managed to get out of her grip. She grabbed him in midair and tossed him over her shoulder.

"As you can see, I've had upgrades that might be even better than yours!" She said confidently as she ran down the hallway.

They arrived in another room and saw someone's shadow. The figure came out from the spot he was in and he didn't seem to notice the other people. Mangle called out to him and he turned. He seemed to be golden bunny and he seemed to be extremely damaged. He moved just fine and showed no pain so Foxy and Freddy thought it was a part of his look. He walked up to them and looked them over.

"Hello Mangle! What have you got here?" The figure asked.

"These are two of the animatronics from the pizzeria I was telling you about!" Mangle shouted happily.

"Oh are they now?" The figure said, interested. Shadow Bonnie and the other figure teleported in and the other took off his cloak. "Ah, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. You guys are back too!"

"How many 'Freddys' are there?" Freddy asked getting confused.

"That doesn't matter right now!" The figure shouted as he looked at Mangle. "Do you think you have any use?" He asked her.

"Oh definitely! Foxy here is the fastest thing the world has ever seen and Freddy has the qualities to be a good leader and a naughty animatronic!" Mangle said happily. Foxy and Freddy looked worried. The figure looked towards them and Mangle made puppy dog eyes. "Please Springtrap? Can we keep them?" Mangle asked in a cutesy voice as Springtrap chuckled.

"That doesn't work on me, but sure we can!" Springtrap replied happily.

"Yaaaay! Thank you!" She shouted as she made her way to Foxy and he backed away from her.

"No! I'm never going to be with someone like you! I refuse!" Foxy shouted as he tried to get out of his restraints. Springtrap gasped and held Mangle by the shoulders.

"You shall not speak to my daughter like that!" He shouted. Foxy and Freddy froze and looked at him with a blank face.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Freddy asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did! Even though, she has been here for a short while, she feels like a daughter to me!" Springtrap shouted defensively. "I even made her into a phantom!" He shouted. Foxy and Freddy looked at her and finally noticed she had stripes that looked green and decayed on her.

"What does that even mean?" Freddy asked.

"It means I have all kind of upgrades, including weapons in my body!" Mangle shouted as she turned her arms ito guns and then into cannons. Foxy and Freddy stared at the sight and she smiled.

"You guys will be our new animatronics as we reopen this place for the first time in forever." Springtrap said as he looked around. "We will also make you guys into phantoms and give you guys your own personal weapons!"

"No! We don't want to be phantoms!" Foxy shouted at him. Freddy nodded at him as soon as Foxy said it.

"That's too bad! It's already been decided!" Mangle said.

"Even if you do, we won't work for you!" Freddy protested.

"Oh you think we don't realize that?" Shadow Bonnie said, finally speaking up. "We'll warp your memories of course."

"We will also use out shadow magic combined with gold magic and put it in your oil so it's going to take a little more than a few heartfelt words and a kiss to get them back!" Shadow Freddy shouted with a smirk.

All of them approached Foxy and Freddy, but they were grabbed and knocked out. When they woke up, they were in a room. They saw each other on separate tables and tried their best to struggle. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy walked in as they were talking. Shadow Freddy had his arm around Shadow Bonnie so they seemed to be together. Shadow Bonnie looked at Foxy and Freddy as she groaned.

"You guys are awake already?" Shadow Bonnie groaned.

"They wanted to make the transformation as painless as possible, but suit yourselves! We don't have time to knock you out long enough." Shadow Freddy shouted with annoyance.

Foxy and Freddy were forced to watch as they picked up tools and as they gathered some magic. They walked towards them slowly and they saw magic invade their body.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	31. Getting Ready

Chapter 31- Getting Ready

Spike had tears flowing from his eyes as he ran towards the pizzeria. He couldn't even think straight since it happened. He kept replaying the moment where they sacrificed themselves so he could escape. He couldn't even imagine what to tell Bonnie and Chica. He was sure the Freddys would be mad their little brother was taken. He didn't know what they would think of him. Crystal might not even love him anymore. He cried more tears as he stopped for a break after running so long. He started to run again and he finally reached it. He hesitated for a while, but then decided his friends were better than that. They would understood. He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed and ran through the doors.

Chica and the others were starting to get worried. They figured they would talk on the way back, but it seemed to long for it to be just talking. Bonnie was also getting. Their siblings tried to calm them down, but it wasn't working. They were starting to imagine the worst case scenario. All of a sudden, Spike burst through the doors. They all turned and it looked like he was hurt. He was breathing heavily and he slumped against the door when he closed it. Crystal ran over to him as soon as she saw him.

"Spike! What happened?" Crystal asked frantically.

"We were attached by some silhouettes that we couldn't identify." He said in between breaths.

"We're glad you escaped then! It still looks like you could use some repairs." Bonnie said.

"Well, where are Foxy and Freddy? You got back with them right?" Chica asked, wanting to see her fox again finally. Spike froze and didn't respond. Bonnie looked at him worriedly.

"You brought them back...right?" She asked.

"They said they love you..." Spike said as he started to cry again. Crystal gasped quietly and she wrapped him in a hug to comfort him.

Everyone froze and the room was silent. You could literally hear a pin drop. It was like that for a while until Bonnie screamed and fell to her knees. Chica held her head and slumped against a wall. Their siblings tried to comfort them, but they got back up and ran to their separate rooms and locked the doors. Everyone looked in their directions with sadness. They looked back at Spike after a while.

"Spike, you need to tell us what happened _exactly._" Marionettes said as his leader skills kicked in. He explained how they were walking when two figures appeared in front of them. They couldn't see anything but their eyes as they attacked. He said how they had _incredible _speed and how he shot them all. Marionette gasped when he heard all of the descriptions.

"Do you know them from somewhere?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yes! They're the only ones I know who can use dark magic." Marionette said ominously as the others looked at him.

"Dark magic?" Golden asked.

"Yes! Dark magic. It's like you using your golden powers, but they are different. They are shadow creatures." Marionette said while scratching his head.

"Who are they?" Toy Chica asked.

"Their names are Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy." Marionette said while looking at the group again.

"There's _another _Freddy?" Golden and Toy Freddy asked at the same time.

"There's another Bonnie?" Toy Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Yes there is! They were created by a guy I know. I don't even know how he's alive! He was created and abandoned about 30 years ago." Marionette said starting to get worried.

"Who is he?" Golden asked.

"Another one like you!" He said looking at his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Golden asked.

"He's golden!" Marionette said to the group and they shared a collective gasp.

"What? I thought it was just me!" Golden said. He didn't want to admit it, but he kind of didn't feel special in the magical way after hearing that. Toy Chica noticed it and gave him a playful slap on the back. He looked at her and smiled before getting back to the problem at hand.

"No you aren't! His name is Springtrap." Marionette said.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked the group as she still comforted Spike.

"Whatever we do, we have to do it fast!" Marionette said.

"Why? What will they do?" Toy Chica asked.

"They might kill them..." Marionette said solemnly.

The group looked at him nervously as he explained the situation they were in. Bonnie and Chica came out of their rooms and everyone looked their way. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica went to their side, but they assured their siblings that they were alright and just needed some time alone. They hesitantly agreed and the group filled Bonnie and Chica in about what they discussed. They got worried when they heard the part about them dying, but they managed to keep their calm.

"So how do we know where they are now?" Golden asked.

"We don't exactly…..but we can try to assume where they might be." Marionette said as he looked at the time. "It's time for us to get ready for the day."

The animatronics sighed and walked to their positions and got ready for the day as the chime for 6AM rung. The day had begun.

* * *

Foxy woke up and yawned. He looked around lazily and saw Freddy snoring next to him. He smiled and laughed as he thought of a hilarious idea. He walked next to him and screeched right in his ear. freddy almost jumped to the ceiling as he landed with outstanding balance. He looked at Foxy with evil eyes before he realized it was him. He sighed in annoyance as he shook his head.

"Foxy! You can't scare a phantom like that! I could've killed you!" Freddy said.

"You're forgetting I'm a phantom too'm the most powerful out of all of the others. I could've easily blocked you! But you gotta admit! It was pretty hilarious." Foxy said with a smirk. Freddy tried to be serious, but broke out in extreme laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious!" Freddy said while smiling.

"Thought so. Come on, let's go see what we got in store for the day." Foxy said while walking out of their room.

They walked to the main room where everyone else was. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy smiled at their work and Mangle jumped on Foxy. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Springtrap smiled and looked at the doorway.

"What are we doing?" Freddy asked.

"I'm going to explain what we're going to do for the business, but we're waiting on some people." Springtrap replied.

"Waiting for us?" An innocent voice asked. Everyone looked to the doorway to see two children.

"Ah, BB and BG! Great! Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	32. Weapons

Chapter 32- Weapons

Foxy and the others were having a discussion about what they were going to do for the new place. They finally decided on something and went with it. They would open tomorrow since they had construction workers who worked incredibly fast. They only did because they threatened to kill them if they didn't.

"Oh! Foxy and Freddy! I forgot to tell you something!" Springtrap added.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are going to get custom weapons!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"Everyone here has their own custom weapon! Show them everyone!" Springtrap said while clapping.

BB and BG held out two twin daggers. BB had a blue one and BG had a pink one. Shadow Freddy had a sword that had a pistol that was shown when the sword was held back. Shadow Bonnie had a guitar that turned had little sockets that added a fiery burst to all of her hits. She could also do this with other elements. Mangle had a giant hook and her other hand shot electricity. Springtrap already had his golden powers so he didn't need one.

"That...is...so...COOL!" Foxy shouted as he and Freddy turned to Springtrap.

"Can we have one please?!" Freddy asked impatiently.

"Sure, but we need to think of ideas of yours." Springtrap said. Shadow Freddy thought for Freddy's weapon.

"Maybe he could have a staff of some kind!" Shadow Freddy said.

"Yeah! Then I could shoot all of the elements out of the ends that are detachable with a chain so I could get more reach on my enemies!" Freddy shouted in excitement.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea!" Springtrap said. "And what shall we have for Foxy?" He asked the group. Mangle began to think for him.

"It definitely needs to be hook-like...a scythe maybe?" Mangle said.

"But what if I want long distance?" Foxy asked her.

"Then the scythe blade can shoot out and you swing all around!" Mangle said, feeling proud of herself.

"That sounds great! I'll have one of the repairmen that are here right now get right to it." Springtrap said.

He left the room to go bring the plans to one of the workers. You could hear the hiss of him telling him to hurry up. He came back in the room and they kept talking for a while. After about ten minutes, the worker rushed in and gave the weapons to the group. He looked up and saw all of the phantoms staring at him with black eyes and white pupils. He screamed a blood-curling scream and ran out, thinking he was going to die. The others laughed.

"It's so cool that that we can do that on command now!" Freddy said.

"Let's looked at the weapons!" Foxy said.

The weapons were just as they described and Foxy's was red and Freddy's was brown. They literally tried them out right there. They had extremely great skills for just getting the things. Mangle smiled and tackled Foxy in a hug of happiness.

"These weapons are amazing, but they are sort of big. Can we store them in anyway?" Freddy asked

"I already took care of that! Freddy, your staff can turn into a microphone. Foxy, your scythe can turn into a sort of case that you can keep on your side." Springtrap said.

Foxy and Freddy had some more fun with their weapons. They loved the feeling of being so powerful with them. They looked at the time and saw that they had a few hours left and decided to go cause some trouble around the town. They put on their cloaks and left the pizzeria. They ran around talking with each other as they punched people out of existence and stole their money and electronics. They were walking when they noticed the time was was about to be 6AM. They did a slight gasp and went on their way. Freddy had faster teleporting, but Foxy's speed was so massive that he got there before Freddy.

"Awww! You always beat me!" Freddy said.

"No one can go as fast as I do!" Foxy said confidently. They wandered away to different parts of the pizzeria to get ready scare people. The chime for 6AM rung. The day had begun for the first time in 30 years.

Chica was walking around during the day. She had finished the pirate performance and told the kids that Captain Foxy was fighting was fighting a bad guy for treasure elsewhere. She sat down with the others and they discussed what they would do when the night came. They needed to investigate where they might be. Some kids came over and they had to stop talking about those things and went on with the day.

The day ended and the animatronics went on with their plans to get the location of their friends.

"We need to be prepared. They probably won't go down without a fight!" Marionette said.

"We need weapons!" Golden said.

"I have strings and Golden has his gold powers so we don't need any." Marionette said.

"I can use sockets that shoot out electricity and the other elements!" Bonnie said.

"I can use twin guns!" Spike said.

"I can use my keytar with a blade!" Crystal said.

"I'll have the same thing as Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie said. Her sister smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I can have a hat with razors on it!" Toy Freddy said.

"I can my cupcake as a weapon!" Toy Chica said.

"I can have a cannon that shoots pizza buzzsaws!" Chica said. Marionette looked at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Those weapons sound so deadly, that it's weird to hear them coming from child entertainers." Marionette said whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, so that's everyone! I'll go ask Mike and Jeremy if they could build those for us!" Golden asked.

The animatronics sat down as Golden went to go inform the guards and he came back and sat down. They talked for a short while and the weapons were done in no time. The gang used their weapons to see if they had a good feeling to it. They loved them and kept using them until they saw that it was for them to get ready for the day. They concealed their weapons to get ready for their last day in a while. They were going to tell their boss that they were basically going to war and that the had to be closed for a while. They smiled at the thought of getting their family members back as the chime for 6AM had rung. Thee day had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	33. Trapped

Chapter 33- Trapped

Foxy and Freddy were walking around the pizzeria as the day was going on. They managed to maintain conversation as they scared people walking around the attraction. Freddy seemed to be carefree and Foxy was having the best time scaring people. They ran into Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie as they were hanging out and they stopped to talk.

"Hey guys! How are you doing on the scares?" Freddy asked.

"It's going GREAT my brother!" Shadow Freddy said while grabbing Freddy in a playful headlock. Freddy laughed and tried to get out of it. Foxy chuckled at the side and Shadow Bonnie went up to him.

"So….how are things going with you and Mangle?" Shadow Bonnie asked curiously with a mischievous tone to it. He blushed and looked at her.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Shadow Bonnie asked while laughing. Foxy scoffed and looked away while blushing madly.

"Whatever!" Foxy said while he realized he was blushing madly.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you alone!" Shadow Bonnie said as she walked away with Shadow Freddy.

Foxy and Freddy kept walking as Foxy shook of the blush. He was talking when Freddy when he got a strange feeling. He put on a face and looked to see that Freddy had the same face. They looked at each other.

"Are you getting a weird feeling?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah….you too?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah…..we'll live though!" Foxy said as he ignored it. Freddy nodded and they kept scaring people and feeling wonderful while doing it.

* * *

Foxy groaned as he got up. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He made a confused face and looked around. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from the darkness in front of him.

"Hello?" Someone asked. Freddy walked in from the shadows as he was looking around.

"Freddy?" Foxy asked Freddy as he turned to face him.

"Foxy? You're here too?" Freddy asked.

"Where is here exactly?" Foxy asked.

"I would like to know that myself!" Freddy replied.

Suddenly, two huge screens appeared above them. They were static at first., but then they showed some images. They seemed to be in the perspective of two people. They seemed to be walking down a hall. They were both walking unsteadily.

"Are you getting a weird feeling?" A voice asked from the left screen.

"Yeah….you too?" The other screen's voice asked. The screens both turned to reveal that it was Foxy and Freddy as phantoms. They gasped as they remembered that they were captured and when they blacked out.

"Oh no….." Freddy said as they started to tear up.

"What if they try to come for us? We'll hurt them!" Foxy shouted.

"We can't do anything but hope for the best!" Freddy said.

They both had tears rolling down their eyes as they continued to watch themselves walk down the hallway as they scared a countless number of people.

* * *

Chica and the others ended their day and they got together. They discussed their plans on what to do with their family members.

"We still don't know where they are still!" Chica said.

"We need to figure that out!" Bonnie shouted. Mike and Jeremy walked down the hallway with worried looks. The animatronics looked at them walked towards them and sat down.

"What's up Mike? Jeremy?" Toy Chica asked.

"Guys...you might want to see this." Mike said. He had the tablet in his hands and pressed play on a video.

'Welcome to our new attraction: Fazbear's Fright! Based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We have scary fright all around. Meet the security guard as he perseveres through his night at the pizzeria! Meet the animatronics! Springtrap! Mangle! BB! BG! Shadow Freddy! Shadow Bonnie! And two new animatronics! But you'll have to come to meet them!'

They ad played this as it showed two eyes. One of them being an electric blue and the other one being amber. The animatronics gasped and got their things ready. They looked up the address of the place and left the pizzeria. Two figures were watching them from the shadows and they teleported away.

* * *

Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appeared in front of the rest of the gang. Foxy turned and looked at them as he was sitting with Mangle and Freddy using his staff as Springtrap was playing with BB and BG.

"What's up guys?" Foxy asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"It's those other animatronics! They're on their way for Foxy and Freddy." Shadow Bonnie said.

"Why do they want us?" Freddy asked her.

"They insist on having you guys as part of their family!" Mangle said.

"No way! This is our family!" Foxy shouted. Mangle smiled and gave him a kiss. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Why don't you say we go make some interference?" Springtrap asked.

They all smiled as they ran our sped out f the place. Freddy and Foxy were the first lines of defense. They wanted to see the pain of the family members as they saw that their family had been changed and they were experiencing every single little moment of pain they could have.

* * *

Chica and the others were walking down the street in the night. They all had on cloaks so they wouldn't any chances being seen by other people. They were about to keep walking when they were stopped by Golden.

"Goldie? What;s wrong?" Toy Chica asked.

"Marion, you sense that?" Golden asked as he looked around. Marionette nodded and Golden put his hands together. He was covered in a golden aura and that lasted for a few seconds and then it went out. Golden looked up.

"You two! On the rooftop! I don't know who you are, but I know you're watching us! Get down here!" Golden shouted.

"Oh? So you noticed us?" A voice said.

Foxy and Freddy jumped down and stared at the group ahead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I was dragged out shopping! That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	34. Battle Defeat

Chapter 34- Battle Defeat

The animatronics stood there shocked. Foxy and Freddy were pure phantoms and they were looking at them with confusion as their friends gawked at them. Chica and Bonnie stepped forward slightly and reached out to them.

"Foxy?" Chica asked worriedly.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked in the same tone. Foxy and Freddy looked their way confused. Foxy then looked at Freddy.

"Are we supposed to know these guys?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to know us very well." Freddy replied to him. The animatronics gasped and Toy Freddy and Golden stepped forward.

"What did they do to you brother?" Toy Freddy asked Freddy.

"Did they use magic?" Golden asked him.

"I don't know who you guys are! Shadow Freddy is my brother!" Freddy shouted defensively.

"That's it! You guys are coming with us!" Marionette said. Foxy and Freddy sped and teleported backwards and it was too fast for them for them to even see.

"You would want us to wouldn't you?" Foxy said.

"Well, that's too bad!" Freddy said as the rest of the gang appeared. Mangle walked up and grabbed Foxy's arm as he blushed.

"Hello chicken!" She said deviously. Chica glared at her and got ready to fight.

"Just give us back Foxy and Freddy so we can go home!" Golden shouted.

"You actually think we would do that?" Springtrap said as he laughed in his face.

The animatronics and phantom each other down for a while until Golden shouted and used his golden powers to charge into Springtrap. They flew off somewhere and the rest of them stared at each other. The animatronics took out their weapons and looked smugly at the phantoms.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Toy Bonnie said.

"Now we're going to get you back for sure!" Chica said confidently. Bonnie walked beside her and nodded. Foxy and Freddy just laughed. The animatronics looked at them confused.

"You guys think you're the only ones who have weapons?' Foxy asked. He threw his compacted scythe into the air as it transformed into a scythe completely. He caught it with one hand and spun it around until he slammed into the ground. Freddy held his microphone as he stabbed it forward to let to transform into his staff and he spun it around until he held it in his hand.

"What do you think now?" Mangle asked as the rest of the gang pulled out their weapons.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie began to fight Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie as they went away from the group. Toy Chica began to fend off BB and BG as they attacked together with their twin daggers. Bonnie and Chica of course decided to try to get through to their partners by trying to fight them. Mangle took on Marionette.

* * *

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were facing off with Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie and Toy Bonnie clashed their guitars with fire and Toy Freddy launched his hat and shadow Freddy blocked it with his sword. Toy Freddy ricocheted it off of his foot as he kicked. Shadow Freddy got slashed in the shoulder and he could barely lift it. He used his magic to heal it and moved it again as he grinned at Toy Freddy.

"That's not fair!" Toy Freddy complained like a little kid/

"What did you expect from a shadow?' Shadow freddy laughed as he lunged at him with a sword. He slashed Toy Freddy multiple times and he could barely stand.

Toy Bonnie turned and tried to go help him when Shadow Bonnie struck her with electricity and she fell to the ground. Toy Freddy's eyes widened as he made his way over to her quickly and teleported away with her in his eyes.

* * *

Toy Chica was using her cupcake's shield mode as she was blocking the attacks of the two children. She switched it to a bat and lightly hit both of them away. She didn't want to hurt kids, even if they were evil. They got up and giggled. She looked at them confused as they turned negative colors and teleported behind her,

"We're phantoms too…." BB whispered in her ear.

They flipped over her and slashed her all around her body as they landed on the ground. They slashed the air to remove the oil from their daggers. Toy Chica stood their in shock for a second before she threw up oil and screamed. Golden heard it as he was in the air in combat with Springtrap. He turned and looked down to see her falling to the ground as the life drained from her eyes. His eyes widened before he glared at Springtrap. Springtrap laughed and shooed him away. He flew down and teleported away with her.

* * *

Bonnie and Chica were trying their best to fend off Freddy and Foxy's attacks, but they weren't doing so well. They seemed to be extremely hurt and they could barely stand. They looked up to see Freddy and Foxy walking towards them to finish the job and Chica stopped them.

"Wait! Please!" Chica shouted as she held her hand forward. Freddy and Foxy stopped and crossed their arms.

"What?" Foxy asked irritably.

"Please don't do this!" Bonnie shouted.

"Why shouldn't we?" Freddy said.

"Because we love you and we want you to come back to u-" Chica started.

"_We don't care!" They both said at the same time._

Chica and Bonnie stood there shocked as Foxy ran towards them and used his feet and speed to create a circle of fire around them. They screamed in pure agony as it burned holes through their suits. Freddy jumped up and shot water out of his staff and drenched them. The water went into their circuits and the started to short-circuit. He then turned it to electricity as he stabbed them and they fell to the ground after an overload with electricity. They walked towards them as they were about to land the finishing blow when they were hit back by Toy Freddy. He grabbed onto them and teleported away. They appeared with everyone else behind Marionette as he turned from fighting Mangle. He turned and saw his team beaten down and about to die. He gasped and turned to Mangle as he glared.

"Oh, you have to run away? Too bad!" Mangle mocked.

"This isn't over!" Marionette shouted as he teleported the gang back to the pizzeria.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	35. Pained and Repaired

Chapter 35- Pained and Repaired

Foxy and Freddy looked shocked as to what they just did. They looked from inside themselves to see Bonnie and Chica on the ground motionless. They cried as they stared at their phantoms laughed after they teleported away and high-fived. They walked back to their group and Foxy went over to Mangle as she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. He growled and screech in agony over the fight of him basically _killing _his partner. Freddy got put into a headlock by Shadow Freddy as they both laughed. Freddy cried more and turned to put his head in his knees.

"I can't believe this! I don't even want to go back now!" Freddy shouted.

"Now you see how I feel..." Foxy said.

They both just laid there as they imagined what life might be like in there. They certainly didn't want go back to the pizzeria after this fight. They almost killed everyone they care about and doesn't even concern the pain they felt from almost killing Bonnie and Chica. They sighed as they curled up into balls and cried some more as their phantoms went back to their horror attraction.

Mike and Jeremy were back at the pizzeria talking as they were eating pizza. They were hoping the battle was going well and had a snack while they did it. They were joking about something when they heard a wispy noise. They looked all around and got up quickly.

"The gang is back!" Mike said.

"I hope they won the fight!" Jeremy said excitedly.

They got out of the way as they went to the source of the noise. All of a sudden, the gang teleported in. Everyone except Marionette and Golden was pretty much beaten down completely. Spike and Crystal were in okay shape because they didn't do any serious fighting like the others did. Mike and Jeremy gasped and ran over to them.

"You have to fix them! Now! They're dying!" Golden said as he gestures towards Toy Chica and the others.

"We'll try our best!" Mike said as he started to transport animatronics to the backstage area.

Jeremy helped Mike out as they made their way to fixing. They started right away and hoped for the best. They were all so damaged that they didn't know if they would make out with all the lives of their friends intact. Toy Chica was fixed first and she walking out while groaning. Golden shot up and ran to her.

"Sweetie! I thought I lost you!" Golden said he hugged her while crying tears of joy. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too!" She said happily. She went to go sit down with Marionette, Spike and Crystal as they talked. Toy Bonnie walked out next. Toy Chica hugged her best friend and Toy Bonnie hugged her back. She seemed to be troubled though.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be okay!" Toy Chica said. Toy Bonnie said.

"I sure hope so!" She said hopefully. Chica walked out next.

"Sister! You're okay!" Toy Chica said.

"You're okay too!" Chica said as she hugged her older sister back. She couldn't help, but think about Foxy. Bonnie walked out next.

"Bonnie! I thought you died on a sister!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Bonnie said she was thinking about Freddy. Toy Freddy walked out finally and Toy Bonnie ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Sweetie! I thought you died while saving me!" Toy Bonnie shouted as she cried into his shoulder. Toy Freddy smiled and hugged her back.

"And leave you all alone?" Wouldn't even consider it!" Toy Freddy said sweetly. She smiled as she released him and wiped her tears as they sat down with the others.

Mike and Jeremy walked out while breathing heavily from the adrenaline of saving everyone's lives. The animatronics cheered and thanked the a million time. Mike and Jeremy smiled as they began to eat the rest of the pizza. Before they did, Mike and turned back around.

"Ah! Before I forget, with me and Jeremy working together, you all got new upgrades!" Mike shouted. The animatronics looked surprised as they moved their bodies.

"Now that you mention it….I do feel a lot lighter!" Chica said.

"With my help, they're even better than the ones that Jeremy did back at the other !" Mike said before he sat back down.

The animatronics got up and felt no pain. They flipped around easily and they could use their weapons to a whole new level. They even unlocked some new abilities. They laughed as they sat back down at their table.

"Now we can definitely beat those phantoms!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah! I want a rematch!" Toy Freddy shouted as he slammed his fist together. Toy Bonnie laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at her.

"We need a plan….maybe on who fight who?" Golden asked.

"Great idea!" Marionette said. "We can have you fight Springtrap, Bonnie and Chica fight Foxy and Freddy ,Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy fight Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, Toy Chica fight BB and BG, and Spike and Crystal can assist me with Mangle!"

Everyone agreed with their targets and decided to set out tomorrow night. They decided to get some sleep before they had a war. They all set out to their rooms and laid in the bed with their partners. Bonnie and Chica laid in their beds alone as they looked to their partner's wall.

"_We won't lose this time!" They both said at the same time as they drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Foxy and Freddy were thinking about those two girls they fought. They seemed to be really troubled by it because the others saw it. Mangle walked up to Foxy and grabbed his cheek.

"Foxy sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked calmly.

"That girl I fought….." He started. Mangle's eyes went wide with nervousness. "I want to destroy her!" Foxy growled. Mangle smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	36. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 36- Preparing For Battle

Foxy and the others were at the horror attraction as they were readying their weapons to fight to kill this time. Foxy and Freddy could only think about those girls. They thought about them all the time and couldn't stand it. They would just growl to themselves all the time and it was starting to worry the others that they were getting their memories back. They calmed down after a while and just stayed with them to hang out.

"Hey Foxy?" Mangle asked.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked while he looked at her.

"Do you really love me?" She asked him worriedly. He gave a confused expression.

"WHAT? Of course I do!" Foxy said in disbelief. "What made you think I didn't?"

"No I don't..." Foxy said angrily inside of his phantom.

"Great! Just wanted to make sure!" Mangle said happily as she snuggled into his chest. He blushed and smiled.

They watched the others have a good time as they danced around. They had no doubts that they would beat the other gang in the fight they would be having. Freddy had mastered his staff and Foxy his scythe. The others already had their weapons for a long while so they were fine. Foxy got up as he looked at his scythe. He couldn't help but admire the amazing weapon he had. Freddy was the same way. Then they decided that they would go cause some mischief. The left with their weapons and their cloaks and started running. They had quite a lot of time and even if they didn't, they had speed and teleportation as their saviors. They were running across the rooftops until they noticed a place.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"Our place is called Fazbear's Fright! Too much of a coincidence?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"Yeah...I say we check it out!" Foxy said as he jumped off the roof.

"Right behind you!" Freddy shouted as he teleported down.

Toy Freddy woke up and yawned. He looked down at Toy Bonnie resting in his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He got out of the bed and left the room. He was headed into the kitchen to get some water when he already heard clanging. He walked in and saw Spike already in there. He looked at him as he leaned in the doorway. Spike seemed tired as he rummaged through the fridge until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed some pizza out of it and closed the door. He turned and saw Toy Freddy standing there.

"Hey Toy Freddy!" Spike said.

"Hello to you too!" Toy Freddy said. He sat down and motioned for Spike to join him. Spike sat down and started eating.

"So what has got you up?" Toy Freddy asked Spike.

"Oh nothing." Spike replied with his head down. Toy Freddy cocked his eyebrows and nudged Spike.

"Come on! I can tell when something is bothering one of my family members! Just tell me!" Toy Freddy said. Spike sighed and turned to face him.

"Well...I just feel like I'm not strong enough." Spike said.

"What do you mean?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, I feel like I didn't do anything in the fight! I could of been of more use! What if I need that strength to protect Crystal? I won't have it!" Spike said worriedly. Toy Freddy put his arm on his shoulder.

"You are strong enough! Crystal thinks you are! We all think you are! You just need to stop doubting yourself." Toy Freddy said. Spike looked down and thought about his words.

"Yeah...you're right! Thanks man!" Spike said happily. Toy Freddy smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"No problem!" Toy Freddy said.

Toy Freddy decided to get himself some pizza as he talked to Spike some more. They were having a good time when they heard a poof in the dining area. They looked at each other and snuck up and peeked around the corner. They saw Foxy and Freddy in there looking around. They seemed to be exploring.

"There seem to be a lot of posters of the guys we fought. Even the 'toys' or so they were called." Freddy said.

"Yeah...hey look at this!" Foxy shouted at Freddy. Freddy turned to see red and yellow curtains as Foxy walked through them. He walked in also and looked around. They saw all kinds of pirate props and a stage. They looked at each other and shrugged as they began to walk out. Foxy felt something tingle in his fingers as he looked behind him.

"Hey...you go on ahead. I can feel something coming from behind that door." Foxy said, pointing to a red and yellow door. Freddy began to feel the same thing and looked toward the backstage area.

"Yeah...I feel the same way. Catch you later!" Freddy said as he jumped out of the curtains. All of a sudden. Toy Freddy and Spike jumped out.

"Hey you two! Stop right there!" Spike shouted.

"Hey...it's those two guys!" Foxy shouted as he came back out of the curtains.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Toy Freddy shouted as he got into fighting position.

"Pffft! You can't beat us by yoursleves!" Freddy said.

"We can try!" Spike said nervously. Freddy and Foxy teleported and sped towards them and slammed them against the wall. Foxy kicked Spike in the head and Freddy punched Toy Freddy in the stomach. Both were knocked out cold.

"Now...we can go to the source of the tingles!" Foxy said.

"Yeah! See you later for real this time!" Freddy said as he walked backstage. Foxy went into the curtains.

Foxy walked towards the source of the tingles. He felt his finger be attracted to the door. He put it on the lock and it opened. He peeked inside of it and looked around. He looked around and saw a redder version of him on the wall with the girl he wanted to destroy. He smirked as he walked towards the bed and saw her sleeping. Freddy was walking towards the backstage area. He tripped on a spare head and caught himself on the handle of a purple and brown door. He heard it unlock so he opened it and walked in. He saw the girl he couldn't stop thinking about on the bed. He smiled and went toward her. Foxy and Freddy raised the hook and fist to deliver the final blow as Bonnie and Chic both woke up and screamed.

"Yes! They woke up!" Foxy and Freddy shouted at each other inside their phantoms. "And they're still alive!"

"Uh oh..." Freddy and Foxy said at the same time as they sped and teleported out of the rooms and back into the dining area. The others heard the screams and Toy Freddy and Spike woke up. All of the others came out of their rooms and saw Foxy and Freddy standing there. Chica and Bonnie walked out of their rooms and saw them.

"How did you two find this place!?" Marionette shouted at them. Foxy and Freddy shrugged.

"We were just going about the town and saw this place! Thought it was strange so we checked it out." Foxy said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, you shouldn't have! Now you're going to stay!" Marionette said as he readied his strings to restrain them. He launched them and they were wrapped up completely. The animatronics calmed down and smiled at their work. Foxy and Freddy just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Bonnie asked warily.

"You actually think that these restraints can hold us?" Freddy said as he and Foxy broke out of them immediately. The other animatronics gasped and looked at Marionette. He looked at his hands.

"My strings were never broken so easily before..." He said eerily.

"Well, get used to it!" Freddy mocked as he and Foxy sped and teleported out of the pizzeria.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter. I wasn't going to be able to get a chapter out AGAIN today, but I decided to post what I had to not keep you guys waiting. I don't if it's enough for one chapter, but if it isn't I'll make a longer chapter tomorrow! That's it! Link Start!


	37. Shadows vs Toys

Chapter 37- Shadows vs. Toys

Foxy and Freddy returned to the horror attraction and the others were worried. Mangle walked towards Foxy and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw her expression.

"What's wrong Mangle? Did something happen?" Foxy asked her.

"No no! I just want to know where you two went! You know...like the rest of us here do!" She said, gesturing towards the rest of the group.

"Oh! About that! We found a really weird place!" Freddy said.

"What was it called brother?" Shadow Freddy asked Freddy.

"It was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy shouted. The others' faces went white as they continued.

"We met the guys we fought before! They seemed ready to fight and they even tried to capture us! US! Foxy and Freddy!" Foxy shouted in disbelief. Freddy turned to Foxy smirking.

"Did that puppet actually think that would work?!" Freddy laughed.

"I know right! His expression when his strings were broken was priceless!" Foxy laughed.

They both laughed for a good while before they looked at the others. They seemed to be nervous about something. Mangle was looking at Foxy warily and their laughter slowly died. They looked at the group ahead of them and stared.

"Woah...why'd it get so tense in here all of a sudden?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy sweetie...I don't want you going to that place again. Those bad animatronics will try to corrupt your mind and I don't want you to get hurt or get false memories. Okay?" Mangle asked calmly. Foxy looked at he confused.

"Okay?" He said.

"What!? Ohhhhhh I just want to destroy everything in there!" Foxy said inside of his phantom.

"Tell me about it...I still can't believe that we did that! And they're still coming to try and save us! It's no use!" Freddy said.

"I knew they wouldn't give up but...I don't want to hurt them again!" Foxy said, tearing up at the memory of them hurting their partners. Freddy did the same.

Chica and Bonnie were thinking about their encounters from the phantoms last night. They had been going over moves they could use when they fight Foxy and Freddy. They remembered the way they fought so they could have the advantage. Chica's pizza buzzsaw gun was now able to turn into a sword for close combat and Bomnie guitar could sprit a trigger and a gap so she could shoot her elements. They worked on new combos for them to deal damage against them. They left the pizzeria that night.

"It's time for the final battle of the phantoms..." Bonnie and Chica said to each other as they walked down the sidewalk.

The animatronics were walking down to the horror attraction. They kept walking until they heard footsteps. They looked up and saw Foxy and Freddy jump from a rooftop. They didn't seem to notice that they were there until they looked down. They smiled and stopped short and landed on the ground. They smirked and crossed their arms.

"Ah! Great! We finally found you guys!" Foxy said happily.

"GUYS! THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Freddy shouted behind him. Out of nowhere, the rest of the phantom gang appeared out of nowhere.

"Finally!" Soringtrap said as he looked at Golden. "Ready to finish that fight?" He asked. Golden growled and engaged him. They flew over a rooftop somewhere and left the rest of them.

"It's time for that rematch!" Toy Freddy said as he looked at the shadows. Toy Bonnie stood next to him.

"Let's go!" Shadow Freddy shouted at him. They toys and the shadows sped off somewhere and left the others.

"It's time we got you guys back!" Bonnie and Chica said at the same time. Foxy and Freddy smirked as they brought out their weapons. Foxy and Freddy ran off somewhere and Bonnie and Chica knew where they might be. They would be at the place they lost. They nodded at each other as sped off.

"Okay kids...are you ready to party?" Toy Chica said as she looked towards BB and BG. She got a laugh in repsonse as they ran towards her with their daggers.

"Well, Marionette...looks like it's just us." Mangle said as she got her hook and hand ready. Marionette smirked.

"Not quite!" Marionette said as Spike and Crystal walked up next to him. Mangle looked surprised for a second before she wiped it off of her face.

"Fine then! Bring it on!" Mangle shouted at them.

Shadow Bonnie was attacking Toy Bonnie as Toy Bonnie blocked her every move. She did a flip backwards and landed a counterattack. Shadow Bonnie stumbled back as she snarled at Tpy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie just laughed and got back into fighting position.

"How did you get so strong in such a short amount of time?" Shadow Bonnie asked her.

"We just have some really good security guards." Toy Bonnie said, smirking.

"You guys aren't even that scary! How do you force them with fear to make upgrades?" Shadow Bonnie asked in disbelief. Toy Bonnie scoffed as she readied her guitar.

"We don't force them to do anything!" She shouted at the shadow.

"What? Then how do you do it?" The shadow asked.

"They do it because they're our friends! Something you never truly had!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

Toy Bonnie struck Shadow Bonnie with her guitar and dealt decent damage. Shadow Bonnie growled and ran at her. She did a flip and struck down at Toy Bonnie, but she was blocked. Toy Bonnie switched to fire and slashed Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie wailed in pain as her ear fell off. She was staring at Toy Bonnie with confusion as Toy Bonnie looked at her own weapon. She then smirked and held her weapon with confidence.

"I see...since you're a shadow..." Toy Bonnie started whike looking at her opponent and her opponent looked at her warily. "Let there be light!" Toy Bonnie shouted while igniting fire.

"TOY FREDDY! I FOUND THEIR WEAKNESS! IT'S FIRE!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

Toy Freddy looked at her and nodded as he fended off Shadow Freddy's attacks. He flipped over to Toy Bonnie and stood beside her. Toy Bonnie fired another two shots and shot off Shadow Bonnie's arms. She screamed in pained and fell to the ground. Shadow Freddy gapsed and ran towards her. He slid on his knees as he picked her up.

"Shadow Bonnie? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine for now! We need to finish them!" Shadow Bonnie said.

"How do we do that?" He asked her as she sat up.

"We need to use my guitar! We'll fire out darkness at them!" Shadow Bonnie said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Shadow Freddy said as he smiled evilly.

They readied her guitar and made it into a gun. Toy Bonnie looked shocked at her gun and readied hers. She saw the small orb of darkness beginning to get bigger and bigger. Toy Freddy stood beside each other and they nodded. The shadows fired and it was a huge cannon of darkness.

"GET SWALLOWED UP BY THE DARKNESS!" They shouted at the toys. The toys stood there with confident faces as they readied the fire. They had the same process, but they had something special.

"WE WON'T LOSE AGAIN!" They toys shouted at them.

They fired a blast of fire like the one of the shadows. The special twist was that Toy Freddy threw his hat in front of the blast before it shot. The hat was spinning so it made a spinning vortex of fire with their powers combined. The blast clashed and stayed in the middle for a while. The toys shouted as Toy Freddy hat's metal blades began to heat up as they created even more heat. The blast overpowered the shadows as they engulfed in the fire and dissipated away. When the blast cleared, the shadows were no more. The toys fell to their knees as they caught their breath.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is short! I'll make a longer one next time if so! Leave reviews please! Link Start!


	38. Marionette vs Mangle

Chapter 38- Marionette vs Mangle

Spike fired his pistols as Crystal sped the bullets up by hitting them with her keytar sword. Mangle deflected them with her hook and shot electricity at them. Marionette blocked it with his strings. Mangle growled before she stopped. She felt something strange. She felt two presences just disappear. She looked into the distance and saw the toys laying there on the ground catching their breath. Marionette met her gaze and smirked.

"Guess you aren't as tough as you think you're now huh?" Marionette asked. Spike and Crystal chuckled at that. Mangle went red with embarrassment as she fired more electricity at them.

* * *

Golden was flying through the air as he and Springtrap clashed. He shot golden orbs as Springtrap dodged. Golden got irritated and growled.

"Awwww! It the little teddy bear getting angry?" Springtrap mocked in a baby voice.

"How about you just go and die somewhere?" Golden said in a ghouls voice.

"Woah! Someone's having a temper tantrum!" Springtrap mocked again.

Golden growled and charged.

* * *

Marionette wrapped Mangle up in strings that she easily broke out of. She tried to slash him with her hook, but missed.

"Haha!You guys are TOO easy!" Mangle laughed. Marionette and the others were a bit beaten down.

"WE WON'T LOSE!" They shouted at the vixen.

Spike and Crystal went fast enough for Mangle not to notice. They shot and slashed her all over and she started leaking oil immensely.

"Finish it!" They shouted to the Marionette. Marionette wrapped his strings around her and tightened them. All of the oil burst out of her system. She gagged and fell to the ground.

* * *

Springtrap was fighting Golden as he was charging up a shot. Springtrap blocked it and looked down. He gasped at the sight at Mangle. He looked at Golden as he was looking down smirking.

"Guess that little vixen isn't so tough!" He said. Springtrap growled as tears slightly flowed from his eyes.

"Shut up! You don't need anything!" He yelled at Golden.

"Oh? You actually care about her? Well, why don't you go join her?" Golden said while Springtrap was distracted. He charged up a huge orb with golden spike on it. He spawned a chain and swirled around. Springtrap turned to be smacked in the face and he went flying down. He crashed next to Mangle.

* * *

Marionette was blown back by Springtrap landing next to Mangle. Springtrap slowly raised a hand and used his powers to close Mangle's wounds. He inserted oil into he and then passed out. Spike and Crystal saw this as well as Marionette.

"Is that a bad thing?" Spike asked.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon. If she does, chances are we SHOULD be gone already." Marionette replied.

"Great! Do you think the others are done yet?" Crystal asked.

"We have to make sure...let's go help the toys get back on their feet for right now." Marionette said. Spike and Crystal nodded as they walked down the street.

* * *

Toy Chica was busy deflecting the attacks of the two kids as they tried to slash her with their daggers.

"_Hmmm...there has to be a way to beat them!" She thought to herself. _She thought about kids and got an idea. She flipped back from them and held up her hand. They stopped and looked at her.

"Hey you two...do you want a cupcake?" Toy Chica asked the duo. She switched her weapon back into a cupcake and held it out to them. They drooled over it and she shot out taser-like thing and shocked them. They fell to the ground unconscious and she put her weapon on her back.

"Nice job!" A voice said. Toy Chica looked up to see Golden float down and land in front of her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks!" She said.

"We should probably be getting back to the others now!" Golden said.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Toy Chica agreed. They saw the toys down the street being helped by Marionette and the others. They walked down towards them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short AND late chapter! I'm sick and wasn't able to do much. I'm glad I got this out! Still not feeling 100%, but I'll try my best! That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	39. The Final Battle

Chapter 39- The Final Battle

Bonnie flipped over Freddy as he tried to slice her with the blade on his staff and she smacked him on the head over the park. Chica blocked Foxy as he tried to slice her down the middle with his scythe. They flipped back and Foxy and Freddy growled.

"How did you guys get so much stronger after such a short while!?" Foxy shouted at them. Bonnie just laughed.

"We just have some really good friends that know how to do what they do best!" Bonnie replied.

"Well, that doesn't make any kind of sense!" Foxy said.

"Why not?" Chica asked him.

"Well, if they were good friends, shouldn't they be here helping you guys fight?" Foxy asked. The other three just stared at him.

"He's got a point!" Freddy said to the two girls.

"Irrelevant!" Bonnie and Chica shouted at the same time.

Bonnie and Chica used their combo of Chica shooting a buzzsaw and Bonnie adding heat to it. The buzzsaw burned through their chest area and went straight across the park. Foxy and Freddy stood there for a second before black smoke came out of them. They made ghouls shrieks as their eyes reverted back to their normal color that was brighter than the phantoms. They looked up and smiled to the girls.

"Good job! I'm glad!" Freddy said.

"Thank you for releasing us from that!" Foxy said. They then both passed out on the ground and the girls gasped.

They then smiled and picked them up. They saw the others were done with their fights and walked the long way around. They were walking past Mangle and Springtrap when Mangle silently awoke. She saw Chica walking away with Foxy. Foxy slid off of Chica's shoulder and she bent down to get him back on. She used phantom magic to insert a little demon into both of them. They wouldn't be able to stand each other with that in them. She knew it would break them up eventually. She passed out again and the animatronics and the toys left. Springtrap woke up soon and revived his fallen comrades. They all left for the horror attraction with sadness. Springtrap hated seeing his daughter unhappy. He was going to get her that fox no matter what. He also had to create the shadows again.

* * *

The animatronics arrived home and delivered the boys to Mike and Jeremy. They began to fix them as the others began to talk. They got tired so they went to their rooms with their partners. Chica and Bonnie were too excited to rest until their partners were fixed so they just kept talking. Mike and Jeremy came out holding Foxy and Freddy. They said they would need rest before they awoke so they carried them into their rooms. Chica put Foxy in the bed next to her and curled up next to him. Even though she was smiling, she felt some kind of discomfort. She didn't know what it was so she ignored it.

* * *

Chica woke up and Foxy was on the couch watching TV. She noticed the time named saw that she was late. She gasped and fell out of the bed. She groaned and went over Foxy. She grabbed the remote of the couch and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Foxy shouted at her.

"Why did you not even think to wake me up?!" She shouted back.

"Because I don't care! I'm not the one performing anymore!" Foxy retaliated as he grabbed the remote back from her and shooed her away. She groaned with annoyance as she went out. She saw the kids coming in the cove.

_"Great! Just in time!" She thought of herself._

She performed for the kids and they loved her. She smiled at them as she sent them off and walked out of the cove.

"Hey!" A voice said. Chica turned to see Bonnie and Freddy.

"Freddy! You're going okay!" Chica said.

"Yeah! I'm back and feeling great!" Freddy said. Bonnie smiled and turned back to Chica.

"What took you so long to get up?" Bonnie asked.

"Ugh! That stupid fox in there! I'm getting so tired of him!" Chica said. Bonnie and Freddy's eyes went wide at that.

"I heard that! It wasn't my fault!" Foxy shouted from inside the room.

"Yeah, I wanted you to!" Chica shouted back. "Okay, let's go hang out with the others now!" Chica said as she walked towards their table. Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other and warily walked towards them too.

* * *

The day ended and the animatronics were about to sit down when they were stopped by the boss. He looked stressed and frantic as he scratched his head. They waited and he finally spoke.

"There are so many things going on right now and I'm trying my best to handle it! There is a shipment that I can't go and get and it's essential that we get it today. I want you toys to go and get it. Spike and Crystal can go too!" Mr. Fazbear said frantically.

"Not to be rude, but why can't Mike and Jeremy go get it?" Spike asked.

"They're both sick and I don't know what to do about it!" He replied.

"Sure, we'll go get it! You guys be good now!" Toy Bonnie joked while rubbing Bonnie's head. Bonnie laughed and watched them leave the pizzeria. They remained the only ones at the table. They looked at the cove and figured that must be where Foxy and Chica are.

"Hey guys! Come on out already!" Freddy shouted.

"Coming!" Chica shouted.

"Ugh, always with that cheerful voice of yours!" Foxy complained.

"Oh, shut up fox!" Chica said back to him. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other as they walked out of the curtains glaring at each other. Foxy looked at Freddy and Bonnie and got confused.

"Where is everyone else?" Foxy asked.

"They went to get something for the boss." Bonnie replied.

"Ok! Well, what do you want to talk about?" Chica asked.

"Well...why have you two been arguing so much?" Freddy asked. Foxy and Chica looked at each other.

"Because he's annoying!" Chica said.

"Because she's annoying!" Foxy said.

"WHAT?! How am I annoying?" She angrily asked Foxy.

"Because you're always saying that don't involve and you try and act like they do! It wasn't MY fault that YOU were too lazy to actually make sure you woke up on time!" Foxy shouted.

"Ugh! You call ME lazy! You could've gotten off the couch and woke me up to go perform!" Chica said.

"Oh my GOD!" Foxy said as he got up from the table. Freddy stood up too.

"Wait! Don't go!" Freddy shouted. The table shook and a pizza buzzsaw flew at Foxy. He flipped out his scythe and deflected it. Freddy and Bonnie turned to see Chica with black and white eyes. Foxy's became that and he got into a fighting position. Freddy and Bonnie took out their weapons and tried to plead.

"Please! You don't want to fight each other!" Bonnie shouted. They all stood in a square formation.

"We're really doing this huh?" Freddy said. "Bonnie, we have to stop them!"

"Right!" Bonnie shouted in reply.

"Alright then _mateys!_" Chica said making fun of Foxy's pirateness. He glared at her. "Who's gonna swing first?"

They all stood there for a few second before they all sped to clash in the middle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm feeling much better AND this is my last week of school! I will be going on vacation to Alabama for a wedding and it'll probably take two days. I'll do my best to upload anyway! That's it! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	40. Disconnection

Chapter 40- Disconnection

Freddy hit Foxy over the head with his staff as he tried to slash Chica. Foxy retaliated by swinging his scythe. Freddy jumped back to avoid serious damage to his chest. Foxy turned and saw a buzzsaw flying his way. He blocked and looked devilishly at Chica. Chica was about to fire another one until she sensed Bonnie and quickly turned. She turned her gun into a sword to block Bonnie's guitar.

"Chica! Foxy! You don't know what you're doing!" Bonnie shouted at them.

_"We don't care anymore!" _Foxy and Chica shouted at the same time.

Chica rolled under Bonnie and shot a buzzsaw at Foxy. He ricocheted it off of his scythe and it hit Freddy in the chest. Freddy yelled fell to one knee.

"Freddy! Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine! But we can't let them destroy each other!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie nodded and picked up her guitar.

Foxy landed on the ground and ran at Chica. She tried to dodge it, but she wasn't quick enough. Foxy sliced and cut her arm. She screeched and fell to her knees. She clutched her arm as oil began to flow out of her injury.

"Chica!" Bonnie shouted, tears flowing at the sight.

"Foxy! Stop! You're not listening!" Freddy shouted angrily.

Chica suddenly shot back up and slammed Foxy against the wall. He didn't feel any pain, but the force of th hit caused the wall to break. Specks of dust and pieces of drywall clouded the air. There was a huge fog that wasn't able to be seen through. Chica ran at a Foxy and clashing was heard. Freddy and Bonnie didn't know how they could since Chica lost an arm, but they ran in anyway.

* * *

The toys, Spike and Crystal were walking down the street. They got the package for the boss and were planning to leave it in his office. He doesn't usually stay long and probably already left. They were all laughing with each other when they entered the pizzeria. They saw a huge cloud of dust by the stage and stared at it. After a few seconds, Chica flew out of it with Foxy above her, about to slash. She was missing an arm as well. Everyone froze and looked. Freddy came out of the dust and blocked Foxy. Bonnie came out and tackled Chica out of the way. Foxy and Chica were frantic as they were trying to destroy each other. The toys, Spike and Crystal went to go help.

"Freddy! What happened he-Here use this" Golden started as he snapped and golden chains held Foxy. Toy Freddy threw him across the building next to the doors.

"Thanks bros! Anyway, Foxy and Chica have been bickering lately and they just started fist-fighting!" Freddy told them.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Chica shouted.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!" Foxy shouted back.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Bonne shouted. Foxy and Chica lurched over in pain.

The others watched as their eyes lit up and two little dark-green foxes flew out. They teleported somewhere else. Chica passed out from damage and oil loss and Foxy groaned. Golden released him and Foxy got up.

"Ugggh! What happened?!" Foxy asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Freddy asked. Foxy thought for a moment.

"When Bonnie and Chica defeated us." He replied. "Hey….where is Chica anyway?" He turned to see on the ground missing an arm.

"Don't tell me I did this?!" He asked Freddy. Freddy sadly nodded. Foxy tried to walk towards her, but was stopped by Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie who each had tears in their eyes. He looked at the group ahead.

"But..But I-" Foxy started.

"Foxy, I know you were controlled and everything, but I think you should just go…"Bonnie said while holding Chica. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"But I-" Foxy tried again.

"JUST GO!" Bonnie shouted. Everyone nodded their heads sadly. Foxy stood there in shock until he kind of just laughed to himself. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah...I guess I should've expected this to happen...Nothing good comes when I'm around." Foxy said sadly. Everyone just sighed and Freddy just looked at him.

"Foxy, don't make this harder than it already is!" Freddy shouted somewhat angrily.

"I know...just...tell Chica I'm sorry, will ya?" Foxy turned while smiling. He had tears flowing down his eyes. The others looked away as Foxy walked out and leapt across the buildings.

The others got Chica into the room and fixed her as best as they could until the next day.

* * *

Foxy was on top of a building somewhere else. He was sitting looking into the moon as he was in deep thought. He was thinking about what to do with himself. He couldn't keep hurting the girl he loves in every single way. That wouldn't stop happening as long as they were together. He stopped and smiled to himself.

"I got it!" He said. "This'll be the last time I hurt her!" He jumped down off of the building and landed on the ground.

He walked the street and towards the bridge. He wasn't going to jump this time, since he swore. He was walking down the bridge when he sat down. He looked around and smiled. This seemed to be his place now. He drifted off into sleep as he thought about it. The peacefulness of the pizzeria without him there. There wouldn't be other animatronics hurting them in their quest to get him and there wouldn't be any punishment for them for what he did. He smiled and dreamed about it.

"Just thinking about it makes me happy. Hopefully in time, everyone there will just forget about me." Foxy thought as he curled up into a ball.

* * *

Someone just happened to be going on a run as they passed the bridge. They saw a fox lying on the bridge. They smiled and jumped onto a building. They looked down and laid down as they went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	41. A New Home

Chapter 41- A New Home

**Oh my God, all of you probably hate me for the wait. I'm SO sorry! We went to Alabama and brought my nieces back. Their ages are 9, 6, and 5, so they like to play often. I like to have privacy while writing so it gets kind of hard. Then my sister basically gave me and them a binder and a chore chart to live by. I will try my ABSOLUTE BEST to not let a huge wait happen again. :)**

The pizzeria closed for a day so Chica could be fixed by Mike and Jeremy. The others felt sort of guilty for what they did, but they decided it was the right thing to do. They saw Mike and Jeremy walk through the doors. They seemed to be better and they wanted to help as much possible. They went up to the animatronics.

"Okay, so what happened?" Asked Mike, confused.

"Something was possessing them and they couldn't control themselves!" Marionette explained.

"Speaking of which, where might Foxy be?" Mike asked while looking around. The others sighed and winced.

"We told him to just leave for the time being…." Freddy said, remembering the way he yelled at him. Bonnie looked down as she remembered it too.

"Oh...well, how will we explain that to unpossessed Chica?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know...we'll see how she reacts after she wakes up." Bonnie said.

"Well, let us get to work!" Gold said.

* * *

Chica groaned as she sat up and held her head. She waited until her vision cleared to find herself in her special room and in the bed. She saw Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting on the couch, watching a movie. She assumed they used her finger to unlock the door as she sat up. She walked up behind them as she didn't quite recall the event that made her like that.

"What you guys watching?" Chica asked them. They turned around and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay!" Toy Chica shouted as she tackled her sister. Bonnie cried tears of joy as she helped her best friend of sister-status up off the ground.

"I thought we lost you there for a while!" She said while wiping her eyes. Chica suddenly recalled the event of the night before.

"Oh my God, that actually happened….where is Foxy? I need to apologize for being so insensitive to his feelings!" Chica said while beginning to walk out of the room. Bonnie stopped her and looked to the ground. Chica looked at her worried. "What?"

"We kind of told him to leave after he hurt you…" Bonnie said, trying to avert her eyes from Chica's. Toy Chica looked at her sister worriedly as she heard this.

"WHAT!? Why did you do that?" Chica shouted.

"We just thought it was best since he did all of that to you-" Bonnie began.

"We were possessed weren't we?!" Chica retorted.

"Well yeah but-" She tried again.

"Listen to me Bonnie! If I'm basically your sister, this is your job to know this since it's about my life! Do you actually think that Foxy would hurt me, ESPECIALLY after he did unintentionally!?" Chica asked.

"Well no but-"

"Exactly! You had ONE job!" Chica said. Bonnie looked really sad and guilty at this point. Chica sighed and calmed down.

"Look Bonnie, I know you meant well but….I'm just afraid that something will happen again." Chica said. Bonnie looked up and managed a small smile.

"I know...I'm sorry." Bonnie said. Chica sighed and nodded.

They all walked out of the room and saw the others talking at one of the tables. They saw Chica and smiled. They all said that she was glad that she was alright.

"So….what did Foxy look like when he left." Chica asked the rest of them. They froze and then looked in separate directions. Freddy looked at Bonnie.

"So you told her?" Freddy asked. Bonnie smiled slightly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well? What did he look like? I know him well enough to know what he was thinking at that moment!" Chica urged them.

"Well...he was crying, yet he was smiling. He seemed somewhat happy and left without pushing further. Chica looked down. The others looked worried.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Guys...that sounded like he was ready for the end!" Chica said, worriedly. The others gasped.

"Is he going to try to...you know..._leave by his own means?_" Freddy asked. Chica shook her head.

"No...I made him swear to me that he wouldn't do that and I don't think he wouldn't go back on his word." Chica said. "Even so, that might mean he doesn't plan on coming back, even if we tell him to."

"Darn it...we really messed up this time!" Spike said.

"We'll find a way...we also do!" Toy Bonnie said optimistically. Toy Freddy smiled and kissed her cheek.

They talked for the rest of the night and got into their positions. They watched the clock as they thought of the whereabouts of the missing pirate.

* * *

Foxy yawned and stretched as he woke up from his slumber. He got up and sighed. He wondered where he could go. Maybe he could go to some other restaurant that might take him as entertainment for the guests. He started walking when he heard something with his advanced hearing. He looked up and saw a figure looking down at him.

"Hey! I see you! Come down here!" Foxy shouted. The figure giggled and jumped down. He was surprised when it landed with such ease. The figure was wearing a cloak

"Who are you?" Foxy asked. The figure removed its cloak. Much to his surprise again, it was a light pink fox with white blushes on her cheeks. She had white ribbons on her ears. She held out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Roxy! And I know who you are! The legendary Foxy the Pirate Fox!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_

**P.S.- I don't know if I said this before, but I DEEPLY appreciate all of this support. i love the reviews I get and I always smiled when I get an email saying that someone followed, favorited or reviewed. I love how you guys think I should be writing books and this made you cry. Not that you crying is a good thing, but honestly I never thought to put a feels warning because** **I thought I was horrible at it! Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH!**


	42. A New Start

Chapter 42- A New Start

"Roxy? How do you know who I am?" Foxy asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm surprised that you don't know that almost everyone knows who you are!" Roxy squealed. Foxy crossed his arms as he tapped his foot.

"Well? Do you need something?" Foxy asked.

"You were the one who called me down!" Roxy retorted.

"You were the one who was watching me…" Foxy replied indifferently.

"Good point...anyway, can you follow me back to my home?" Roxy asked. Foxy cocked and eyebrow.

"Why, whatever for?" He asked sarcastically.

"The place I work at isn't doing really well and I thought you could help when I saw you on my run last night" Roxy pleaded.

"Wait, you've been watching since last ni-You know what...I've had worst." Foxy said.

"Will you just come with me?!" Roxy shouted as she stomped her foot. Foxy thought for a second. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? I got nothing else going on right now…" Foxy said. Roxy smiled and stretched.

"Well...where is your restaurant?" Foxy asked. Roxy told him the location.

"Well...try to keep up!" Roxy said as she sped past him. She thought she beat him by a longshot when she saw him standing by the door. She slowed down, dumbfounded.

"Well, are you going to open the door?" Foxy asked.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked. Foxy shrugged.

"I actually have no idea! Must be the fastest thing alive by now?" Foxy replied. Roxy shook her head and she unlocked the door.

They walked and looked around. They could easily see with their animatronic vision and sat down. Roxy sat him down and began to discuss what they would do. They would entertain the guests when they came in to eat. The boss walked out and saw that the time was 12AM. He saw Roxy with Foxy. He smiled as he heard the news that Foxy will be helping them out. He told them that the new security guard would be coming in. With that, he left the place. Foxy just realized something at that moment.

"Wait...what's this place called anyway?" Foxy asked.

"It's called The Playhouse!" Roxy said. "Hey...why don't we don't go to my cove!?"

"You have one of those too?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah?...Just come on!" She shouted, taking his hand. She ran into the cove and pulled him along with her. They stopped inside and Foxy looked around. She had a lot of toys around the room and she seemed really happy.

"Why do you have so many toys?" Foxy asked her.

"I dunno...but I like them!" Roxy squealed. Foxy laughed and shook his head.

"You sure are childish aren't you?" He laughed. She smiled and laughed as well.

"So how will we be entertaining the guests?" Foxy asked.

"Well, since kids like toys and acts we can-" She started. Foxy cut her off as his eyes widened. Something in his mind snapped. He started to panic.

"D-Did you say k-kids?!" He asked her. She looked at him worriedly as he began to hold his head. All the memories flooded back to him of all of the pain he caused and the pain that was inflicted on him because of it. He screeched as tears fell out of his eyes. He opened them as he began to hear voices.

"_You are a monster! You can't stop hurting people! You were never loved. Those Fazbears always hated you! even the chicken. She hated being with you every single time! She always wanted you dead...but she couldn't have that because she needed someone to have balance on! everyone else had someone to protect her! All she cared about was her and her stupid friends. Just face it...you were ONE...BIG...MISTAKE!" The voice shouted. _Foxy shouted as he ran around in circles. Roxy was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't budge.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING! THEY DO CARE! BUT I CAN'T BE WITH THEM...BECAUSE I'M MONSTER!" Foxy shouted to himself. He felt his sanity slip away as he started laughing maniacally. "Of course they didn't! why am I such a fool?!" He said in a eerie voice. Roxy was crying and shouting for him to stop as he kept laughing. The insanity stopped and he fell to the ground. He was unconscious and Roxy ran over to him. She sighed a sad sigh as she rested his head on her lap. She stared at his face waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Foxy groaned as he woke up. He noticed his head was in Roxy's lap and she seemed to have fell asleep. He smiled at her worrying for him and sat up. He thought about what the job he agreed to was. He sighed as he prepared to leave. He was about to walk out of the cove when he head crying.

"W-Why are you leaving?" Roxy asked with tears in her eyes. Foxy sighed and walked towards her.

"I can't stay here! Kids are gonna be here and I can't put the burden of being around me on them." He said, as tears started to fall from his eyes. He sat back down as he thought of all of the tragedies that could happen. "Plus, I wouldn't want to do that to you!" He said. Roxy looked at the sight heartbroken and touched as his worry for her. She walked behind him and gave him a hug.

"I believe in you! I know you've had bad moments in the past but...hey, you can start over with me! You have done nothing wrong since I've met you. Hey, you're even helping me! Please! I believe in you!" Roxy said, trying to change his mind. Foxy really took her words to heart. He smiled as he felt better about everything. He smiled as he felt the worries slip away for now. he was sure the insanity would return with his luck, but at least he had Roxy to help him start over and feel better.

"Thanks Roxy...I change my mind! I'll stay and help you out!" Foxy shouted. Roxy cheered.

"Yay! Thanks big brother!" Roxy said without thinking. Foxy cocked and eyebrow.

"Big brother?" He asked her. She realized what she said and started to blush out of embarrassment.

"I-uh...well…" She said. Foxy just smiled and laughed. She looked up at him.

"Alright, I'll bite. You can be my very own little sister!" He said while rubbing her head. She smiled as they sat down to start talking until the day eventually started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for late chapter! I know, I know, I'm horrible. I REALLY need to get my stuff together. I'm on summer vacation and even so, my sister for some reason can't let a brother sleep in! She has my nieces wake me up everyday at 9AM. I used to wake up for school at 6AM so they might sound better, but the problem with that is...I'm a night owl. I stay up late and then get woken up by them. So I have no energy usually. Well...that's about it! I'm going to go play Splatoon now! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	43. The Wonders of Running

Chapter 43- The Wonders of Running

Chica and the others were walking around during the day. Chica was still sad at the fact that her fox left the place, but she was also a little angry at the others for forcing him to leave like that. She couldn't help but to blame Freddy and Bonnie at they way they enforced their old time friends away like that. Bonnie KNEW that Chica would be against it and she still did it. Her best friend at that! She growled to herself as she walked past some kids. They looked at her angry face and she saw and smiled at them. They smiled back and kept going to the game area. She sighed as she kept her act and walked to the show stage. She was on the break when Bonnie came and sat next to her. Chica looked at her best friend as Bonnie seemed sad and looked guilty.

"Chica, I want to talk about what happened yesterday…" Bonnie said. Chica cocked and eyebrow warily and crossed her arms.

"Okay?" She said as Bonnie sighed heavily. She made sure no kids were around before she started.

"I feel like I was let off the hook too easily. I should've respected your wishes as your best friend, even if they weren't stated at the time. Please! You can give me anything! Just make it make me atone for my actions…" Bonnie said, as tears dripped when she closed her eyes preparing for a hit or something. Chica started crying as well and she pulled Bonnie into a hug. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"The fact that you had the courage to do this is good enough for me! Thank you Bonnie!" Chica said. Bonnie froze for a second before hugging back. She pulled away and their worries disappeared.

"So...what do you want to do for the rest of the break?" Bonnie asked. Chica cocked and eyebrow and looked her way.

"You're not going to spend it with Freddy?" Bonnie looked shocked.

"And do that to my best friend? Not a chance!" Bonnie said. Chica smiled.

"Thanks! I don't know….maybe eat pizza and talk?" Chica asked. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

Chica made the pizza quickly and sat down with Bonnie. They talked and had fun talking about random things like they used to. They didn't always get to when they were always fighting a battle. They thought it was nice to get a break like this before they did again.

"Haha! Okay, okay...we should get ready now!" Chica laughed.

"Yeah, you're r-right!" Bonnie said as she tried to die down her laughter.

They walked back to the show stage and saw everyone else. Freddy smiled and gave Bonnie a kiss before the kids poured in. She blushed while smiling as she hugged him. Chica smiled at the cuteness of their couple before she ran back to the cove. The kids poured in after the performance. She couldn't help but to think about her fox as she started the pirate show.

* * *

Foxy started his first day with Roxy and he couldn't help but be excited. he wasn't supposed to be performing at the pizzeria, but he could at The Playhouse. he was excited and hoped nothing would go wrong. Roxy came out and of the cove and was wearing his. They were dressed up to be what they were. Roxy was a magician and Foxy was in his pirate coat. Roxy twirled around.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously. Foxy laughed.

"You look fine so calm down! You'll do great, I'm sure of it!" Foxy said. Roxy seemed to calm down.

"Thanks big bro!" She said happily. Foxy himself started to get worried and Roxy noticed it. She walked over and sat next to him. She nudged him with her arm. "Come on….tell your sister what's wrong!" She said.

**A/N: Foxy and Roxy are the type of siblings that care for eachother when the other is in need of emotional and physical support.**

Foxy started to tear up a bit as he thought about the things that could go wrong. Roxy leaned on him and gave him a slight hug.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong!" He said as he started to panic. Roxy shushed him.

"It'll all be okay! I'll be there when you need me alright?" Roxy said. That made Foxy feel better and he nodded. She smiled and pulled him away from the table with her. They rehearsed what they would be performing before the people walked in for the grand opening.

Roxy was having a great time after they introduced her and her brother. The kids seemed to love her so she worried for nothing. Foxy waited for his time as he watched his sister. He smiled at the way she was performing and the kids adored her. He smiled and he walked back into the cove. What felt like a few seconds to Foxy, he started having an insanity attack. He grunted and fell to his knees as he clutched his head. He opened his eyes and saw Freddy and the others. They all have red eyes and they were surrounding him. He looked around and pleaded for them to stop.

"_You are a monster!" Freddy said._

"_You need to die!" Bonnie shouted._

"_**You are NOTHING!" Chica shouted at him.**_

They began to beat him senseless and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried to get away, but everytime he was dragged back. He couldn't do anything. After a while, he felt like he was shaking. He snapped out of the insanity attack and saw Roxy shaking him with tears coming out of her eyes. He fell to the ground as the pain still lingered even though it wasn't real. Roxy put his head on her lap as she looked at him.

"Oh my God, Foxy! Are you okay, what happened?" Roxy asked. He explained how he had another attack and he was crying at this point. She helped him calm down as they stood up. The kids walked into the cove and Foxy performed just fine.

* * *

At the end of the day, Roxy was happy. She was going to talk to her brother when he walked out of the cove looking really depressed. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you still sad about the attack you had?" Roxy asked. Foxy sadly nodded and she thought. he then got an idea. "Come on! Let's go for a run!" Roxy shouted.

"A run? But I'm like the fastest thing ever! I do that all the time!" Foxy said.

"I know, but you need to take your time and really get into the wind on your face and the sights you pass!" Roxy said. Foxy thought then agreed. He walked out with his sister and saw the city at night. He truly thought it was beautiful. Roxy started to run and he was keeping up when she stopped.

"What's wrong sis?" Foxy asked. Roxy was looking up at the rooftops/

"I always wished that I could see the city from that height, but I don't think that I can jump that far." Roxy said sadly. Foxy smirked as he picked her up bridal style. He jumped up all the way up there and then put her down.

"Will this do?" Foxy asked. Roxy gasped and hugged him. They started to run and jump across the buildings.

They ran and ran. They weren't paying attention to where they were going. Foxy see what she meant when she said to enjoy the run. He jumped with her and laughed as she laughed. They were side by side having a great time. All they saw was the city lights. They weren't paying attention where they were going. They were just riding the wind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter and weird upload time! I would've had this out earlier, but my laptop was about to die and i didn't want to disturb people on the desktop. So I started writing on paper while this was charging. That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	44. Misunderstood

Chapter 44- Misunderstood

**A/N: This is an author's note in accordance to spac3c0w's review with his/her theory. I have to say that you have a good point, but that's not what I intended so everyone just imagine that Mangle's real name is Vixen alright? I will congratualte you for your theory though. I feel honored that someone got analytical with my story!**

Chica and the others were getting out of their positions as they day ended. Mike and Jeremy walked in. They were planning to do a little research on what could be Foxy's whereabouts. Chica was started to get really depressed and Bonnie felt like it was breaking her heart. Freddy felt the same thing as he saw it as well. They sat down at the table and got the tablet. They started looking for ads about new places that recently opened. They couldn't find anything at first.

"Ugh This is getting irritating!" Freddy said. Bonnie held his hand and he seemed to calm down.

"I don't know what we can do at this point! There aren't any places that he can be! If he is somewhere else, the place must be really new!" Mike said. Jeremy nodded. The others sighed as they slouched down in their partners. Bonnie snuggled up against Freddy before she realized their mistake. Chica was sitting there looking extremely sad at that point. Bonnie nudged Freddy and he looked in her direction as she gestured towards Chica. He looked at her and felt guilty. She saw them looking her way and cracked a small smiled and she urged them to continue what they were doing. She took the tablet and went to another table by the window.

Everyone looked and her way and quietly sighed. Toy Chica's heart broke at the sight of her sister in such depression. Golden held her close so she wouldn't cry. Bonnie almost did the same and Freddy did the same thing as Golden. Chica was trying really hard to look for places he could be. The pizzeria was silent as everyone sat. They heard laughing with their animatronic hearing. The animatronics looked towards the window as Mike and Jeremy looked at them confused.

"What's wrong? What just happened?" Mike asked.

"We hear laughing in the distance!" Marionette said.

"So? It could just be people walking down the street." Jeremy said.

"It sounds like it's coming from a higher altitude...maybe from a rooftop?" Golden said.

"Okay…..but it could just be teenagers on a rooftop!" Mike said again.

"Let's just check it anyway!" Toy Bonnie said, getting annoyed.

Everyone walked to the window and looked. They zoomed in with their high-tech eyes and saw two figures. They zoomed in and saw a female foxy that was pink with white blush. She seemed to be struggling to catch up to another figure. They looked to the other and gasped. They saw Foxy smiling while stopping. The other figure stopped and caught its breath. It looked at Foxy with a shocked face. Foxy just laughed. They used their hearing to hear the conversation.

"How can you be so fast?!" The female fox said, finally catching her breath. Foxy shrugged.

"I don't know! I really love it either way though!" Foxy said. Foxy used his internal clock to check the time. They had only been running for few minutes. Foxy smiled and helped her. "We should probably getting back to The Playhouse now!" Foxy said. The female fox nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped across the city back to their restaurant.

Everyone else was shocked at the sight. He seemed to have moved on to some other partner entirely. They looked over at Chica and their hearts broke at the sight. Her face was dripping with tears and she seemed to be frozen. Bonnie walked over and tried to put her hand on her shoulder when she just backed up. She looked at everyone else looking at her and held her head. She ran into her special room and locked the door. Everyone stood there in shock of what they just saw. Toy Chica started crying and Golden held her close. The same thing happened with Bonnie and Freddy. Marionette came out of his shocked state and picked up the tablet.

"Even though what we saw was shocking, we should try to continue the investigation…" Marionette said. Everyone else nodded and sat back down.

"Foxy said something about a place called The Playhouse." Golden said. Marionette nodded as he scrolled through the search engine results for the place. He found pictures of their first day in the images section and they saw Foxy and the other fox who they found out who's name was Roxy.

They discussed what they would do to try and get him back. The others thought that Freddy and Bonnie should try to convince him since Chica's heart might not be able to take the sight of seeing him with someone else and the Show Stage could survive without them for a while. They agreed with the plan and someone had to tell Chica the plan. Bonnie and Toy Chica walked over to the cove and knocked on the door. There was no response for a while until she opened the door a slight crack and looked at them. They told her the plan and she nodded as she closed the door again. They walked away sat back down at the table. Freddy and Bonnie were getting ready to go and the others were trying to get Chica to come out of her room. Freddy and Bonnie looked back before they thought it was their mess.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie looked at their internal maps as they walked down the street. They eventually came up on the place. They saw that their night just ended and they still had five hours to go. They peeked into the window and saw Foxy. He seemed to be walking out of a cove like he had before. He sat down and put his feet up. They watched him as he lounged at one of the tables as he seemed to be waiting for something. They decided that they would confront him now. They took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for late chapter! I've been really busy, but I'll try to make up for it today! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	45. Bad Timing

Chapter 45- Bad Timing

Freddy and Bonnie teleported in and saw Foxy. His ears twitched and he turned to see both of them. He gasped as his eyes went wide and he flipped out of the table to face them. He looked at them as they looked worried, yet determined.

"Freddy and Bonnie? What are you guys even doing here? How did you find this place?" Foxy asked.

"You know we saw you running across the rooftops and we heard you mention the name of this place!" Bonnie said. Foxy thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Oh….alright then! Did you guys come to visit or something?" Foxy said, uninterestedly. Bonnie scoffed as Freddy began to talk.

"Don't give us that! You know what we came for!" Freddy shouted. Foxy pretended to finally realize what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah that! Yeah, no." Foxy said, whilst shaking his head. "I've caused too much trouble for the pizzeria and all of the people I care about to ever go back there!"

"You know what you're doing to Chica! She's heartbroken!" Bonnie shouted back at him. Foxy looked in her direction.

"Well, I'm heartbroken that I've almost killed her several times!" Foxy retaliated. Freddy shook his head in anger.

"She's in depression! You can't just move on to another woman just because you hurt her!" Freddy said. Foxy looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked angrily.

"Hey big bro! What do you think we should do with the rest of our night?!" Roxy said as she walked out of the hallway. She turned and saw Freddy and Bonnie standing there and looking her direction. She looked at them and then at Foxy.

"Bro, who are they?" Roxy asked.

"Some people I know _sis_," Foxy said putting emphasis on sis, "But I think they should leave now!" Foxy said irritably. Freddy and Bonnie felt sort of guilty about their accusations and decided that it would be better to try and get this information back to the others. They scowled and looked at Foxy.

'We'll be back for you!" Freddy said.

"Because we don't leave family behind!" Bonnie finished as freddy teleported them out of the place. Foxy and Roxy stood there and looked at the space they were in before they left.

"Who were they?" Roxy asked her brother. Foxy shook his head and sighed.

"Here, sit down. I'll tell you about it!" Foxy said.

Roxy sat down and looked at her brother worriedly. He sat down next to her as he began to tell her about his life. He talked about all of the accidents he had with the kids and all the times when hurt his friends and his one true love, Chica. He talked about the times he was taken and they had to make HUGE sacrifices to get him back and people were hurt because of him. Roxy listened to his past in shock. Foxy was crying at this point after he remembered all of the horrible things. She pulled him into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. She started to cry a little too, but she tried to contain it. Foxy calmed down after a while. He thanked her for her comfort and support. She shrugged it off as nothing and they sat and talked some more. He was fine when they boss came out and go their attention.

"I hired a security guard who is said to be one of the best mechanics in history! That should come in handy with animatronics working here!" The boss said. He walked out after that and Foxy and Roxy were waiting for him to arrive. He did after about ten minutes later. Foxy and Roxy walked up to him and introduced themselves.

"Ahoy! My name is Foxy and this is my little sister, Roxy!" Foxy said. Roxy waved and he smiled.

"Hey! My name is Peter! I'll be your new nightguard and if you need some mechanical help!" Peter said. Foxy nodded when he thought of something. He held out his scythe to the man. It wasn't in the best condition after so many battles.

"Can you fix this?" Foxy asked him. Peter analyzed it quickly and nodded with a thumbs up.

"I'm sure I can! May I ask how you would operate long distance though?" Peter said.

"The blade shoots out on a chain!" Foxy said.

"That sounds a little hard to maneuver...I'll make it into a sniper rifle!" Peter said. Foxy tilted his head.

"How will you do that?" Foxy asked him.

"I'll just look at some pictures of it on the internet!" Peter replies.

"There's pictures of it on the internet?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah! I'm gonna base it off a show!" Peter said.

"Really? What show?" Foxy asked.

"It's called RWBY! It's awesome! Anyway, I should have it done in an hour or so!" Peter said. Roxy looked at the cool weapon.

"Awesome! Can I have one too? Pretty please!?" Roxy begged. Peter laughed.

"Sure! I'll make it pink and white for you!" Peter said.

Foxy and Roxy were happy with their new friend as he went to the office he had. They siblings sat down and had a conversation until the night guard came out with their scythes. They looked them over and began to use them. Foxy was already a scythe master and Roxy was struggling on the handling. He helped with the swings and methods and they both worked on the sniper shots together. They put it on silent mode so they wouldn't cause any panic from the nearby people. They were happy with their weapons when they noticed it was time for them to get into position after they practiced their weapons. They smiled at each other before Foxy went into the cove and Roxy went to the stage.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie teleported back in and everyone looked their way. They swarmed the two about what happened. Freddy and Bonnie seemed flustered, but they began to talk either way.

"So, we were wrong is the first thing we need to discuss. That wasn't his current partner, it was his sister!" Bonnie said. Freddy nodded and the others felt relieved. Chica wasn't forgotten like they thought she was!

"It isn't as good as it sounds though! He doesn't have any intentions of coming back so, we have to bring him back by force. For Chica!" Freddy said. Everyone else nodded as they began to discuss the plan for Freddy and Bonnie to go back and bring him back by force. Freddy should be able to go head to head with Foxy for a while, so with Bonnie he should be able to get him to come back.

They noticed the time and got into position. They heard the special door of Foxica open and they knew it was Chica coming out of the cove. Everyone felt the mood become sad and got into position to get ready for the day as they bell for 6AM chimed. The day had begun once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As for other forms of contact spac3c0w, you can make an account on this site and send me a PM (Private Message) so we can have an actual conversation! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	46. Failure

Chapter 46- Failure

Chica was performing on the stage as she heard the children laughing around her. She made up another excuse about he was on a voyage across the seas and they always believed it. She laughed at their stupidity and her mood was decreasing every minute. She couldn't even imagine going on without her fox and she couldn't take the reality of him being with someone else. She walked down the hall without any destination in mind. The kids were in the game area so the dining area was empty. She walked to a table and hid her head in her arms as she sat at a table. She silently cried and didn't notice when Bonnie walked in. She saw Chica and winced. She walked over and sat next to her. Chica lifted her head just enough to see and then put it back down.

"I just want to be alone now please…" Chica said sadly. Bonnie felt guilty and continued.

"I know that but….Freddy and I found something out and and we all think you should know." Bonnie said.

"Oh really? Something else to make me feel horrible?" Chica said.

"Actually it might make you feel a little better!" Bonnie said optimistically. Chica peeked out of her arms and waited. "We found out that Foxy wasn't in a romantic relationship with that Roxy! They're just siblings!" Bonnie said. Chica's head shot up and she looked directly at Bonnie.

"Really? Are you positive!?" She asked her in a rushed fashion.

"Yes, it's really true!" Bonnie said happily, seeing her best friend's mood change. Chica smiled and cheered to herself. She felt like that boosted her mood a lot. She laughed and felt more hopeful that they would get her fox back to them. She looked at Bonnie and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry….I haven't been the easiest person to deal with for a while now huh?" Chica said. Bonnie shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry! I couldn't even imagine how I would feel with Freddy in that situation! I don't blame you at all!" Bonnie said while smiling.

They saw the others walk in and they all saw Chica in a better mood. They sighed a sigh of relief and Toy Chica ran to hug her sister. Chica laughed and hugged her back.

They all summarized what they talked about the night before while Chica was in her room to her. She understood and wanted the night to come faster already. The kids walked back in and everyone sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day ended and it was decided that Freddy and Bonnie would still be going to The Playhouse. Chica was waiting for them to get back already. They memorized the way to the place and looked through the window. They saw Foxy holding a new scythe and he was shooting at fake targets. They noticed he was holding it and shooting it like it was a sniper rifle. They looked at him and then teleported in. Foxy's ear twitched and he groaned as he turned to face them.

"What are you two doing back here AGAIN?" Foxy asked them. Freddy and Bonnie looked at him like he asked a stupid question.

"You really think we wouldn't come back? That was extremely stupid of you!" Bonnie said while shaking her head. Freddy snickered and Foxy shot him a glare.

"Ugh! Just leave! Believe it or not, I'm doing this for your own good!" Foxy shouted at them.

"We aren't going anywhere until you come with us. We want to see Chica happy again and that requires you!" Freddy said as he pulled out his staff and Bonnie pulled out her guitar. "Even if we have to do it by force!" He finished. Foxy chuckled and got his new scythe out.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Foxy said as Roxy walked in out of the hallway. She saw the bear and the bunny she saw yesterday. They had weapons and they had them aimed at her brother.

"Uhhh….Foxy? What's going on?" Roxy asked her brother. Foxy looked at her and then at Freddy and Bonnie again.

"They want to team up on me and take me back to where I came from!" Foxy told her. Roxy gasped and took out her scythe and ran to her brother's side.

"A two on one isn't fair! Let's fix that!" She said in such a childish voice that it was creepy.

Freddy teleported in front of Foxy to strike as Foxy blocked it. He jumped back and Freddy just teleported to follow him. They clashed in midair while Bonnie blocked Roxy. She laughed and twirled and slashed. Bonnie managed to dodge by a second, but it scratched her face. She hissed and shot an electricity ball at Roxy. She sliced it in half and it burst behind her. Roxy twirled around and planted her scythe into the ground as she shot the sniper rifle. Bonnie blocked on reflex, but she was extremely surprised. Foxy reversed his scythe in the air and shot Freddy's face. He screeched and fell to the ground. Bonnie gasped and dodged Roxy as she ran to him. Half of his face was torn off to reveal his endoskeleton. He seemed to be losing oil, but he still managed to get on one knee and ready his weapon. Freddy grunted and he saw Foxy standing there with a sad expression. Foxy felt a surge go through him and clutched his head. He fell to his knees and Roxy started to cry again.

"No! Not again! Please!" Roxy said. Bonnie looked confused.

"What's happening to him!?" Bonnie asked her.

"He's having an insanity attack!" Roxy said.

Foxy heard all of the voices again. He screamed and Freddy and Bonnie watched in horror. He heard them calling him a monster as he looked up. He saw the Bonnie and Freddy from his insane visions. He freaked out and attacked them. He moved with insane speed and all Roxy saw was a tornado. She yelled for him to stop and when he did, Freddy and Bonnie were in a heap and their necks were slit and their cores were ripped out. Foxy was on the ground and he groaned as he looked around. He saw his friends on the ground and gasped. He saw Roxy standing there with her hands over her mouth and he started to cry.

"_What have I done this time?"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm SO sorry for the lateness. I was over a family member's house and I had no way of posting. I was considering trying my best, but if I posted just what I had it would ruin my idea flow! So I decided to just upload it now! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	47. Revived

Chapter 47- Revived

Foxy was shocked to see his best friends dying rapidly in a heap on the ground. Roxy looked shocked and she looked at them. They were completely mutilated and their eyes were faded and unmoving. He looked at his sister and she didn't meet his gaze. He felt terrible in every single way. He stood up quickly and he saw Roxy stumble back a bit. He knew this would happen. He knew that she would end up fearing him. He quickly grabbed his cloak and put it on. Roxy looked down and saw the other animatronics be picked up. She saw her brother walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked him. He didn't respond as he burst through the door while crying and heading towards the pizzeria. He had to return them and hope for the best. He was praying that Mike and Jeremy would be able to do something before they died for good. He saw the lights in the distance.

* * *

Chica and the others were waiting for Freddy and Bonnie to return. They were expecting them to return since they both teamed up on him. Chica felt like she was finally feeling better and everyone was happy for her. They had been waiting for a while when they sensed one of their group approaching. They smiled at the thought of a victorious return when they realized something. Two of the three signals were extremely weak and barely there while on of them was strong. All of a sudden, the two signals were in the place and the strong one was already gone. They looked behind them to see Freddy and Bonnie in a heap and dying. They gasped at the sight of the horror. Toy Bonnie ran to Bonnie while Toy Freddy and Golden ran to Freddy. They called Mike and Jeremy from the office to inspect them. The two guards looked them over and looked that the others sadly. They shook their heads silently and everyone froze. Golden racked his brain with thoughts until he figured out with a solution.

"Marion, I've got an idea! Use that power of yours!" Golden said. Marionette seemed to think before his face brightened. Everyone looked at him.

"Power? What power are you talking about? Can it save them?" Toy Freddy asked.

"You guys don't know this, but me, Golden and Springtrap were all made by the same person. Golden and Springtrap have special powers, so of course I got them too! My powers are more mystical and weird than their golden powers. I almost forgot I had them until Golden reminded me!" Marionette said happily.

"Does that mean there's a chance?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I think I can perform a ritual similar to when Springtrap made Freddy and Foxy phantoms. Hopefully, it will manage to save them!" He replied.

"Then do it already!" Chica shouted.

They ran into the backstage area and Freddy and Bonnie were set down on the table. Marionette got his powers warmed up and he began the ritual. Everyone calmed down as they relied on their friend to bring them back to life. Chica got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go make some pizza so we can relax some more while he helps them!" Chica said. Her sister looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Toy Chica asked her. Chica put on a fake smile and waved her hands to try to ensure her that nothing was wrong. She walked out and they sat in silence.

Marionette walked up to them and said that it was continuing on its own for a while. They sat and talked as they tried to lighten the mood. The bodies of Freddy and Bonnie looked like they were mending. All of a sudden, they started to float in the air and everyone stood up. Marionette looked scared and the others were confused. The ritual turned to the room to a shade of green light and they things were shaking all over. It made a huge windy noise as things were swirling all around the room.

"What's happening!?" Golden asked over all of the noise.

"It's going out of control! Everyone stay back! It might turn you into a phantom too! And it will cause agonizing pain since you're not dying!" He shouted at the group. It seemed to suck in things around the room like a black hole. Everyone was holding on to something when Chica walked in.

"Hey, what do you guys want on your pi-" Chica said.

"CHICA, WATCH OUT!" Toy Chica shouted, cutting her off.

The ritual shot out a spike and it pierced Chica's chest. She froze for a second before the ritual pulled her in. She screeched in pain as she felt herself becoming a phantom. All she knew was pain as she twirled around with the lifeless bodies of Freddy and Bonnie. Toy Chica was trying to go for her sister, but she was held back by Golden. The ritual stopped and the three dropped to the ground. Everyone stood up and got their bearings. Freddy and Bonnie leaned up and groaned. They rubbed their heads as the last thing they remembered is that Foxy was going crazy. They looked around to see the pizzeria and everyone looking around at them

"What are we doing?" Freddy asked. Everyone cheered and Freddy's brothers ran to him. Bonnie's sister ran to her. Toy Chica ran to Chica and she seemed to be okay, just a little sore.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were all phantoms, but they were alive and okay. Freddy and Bonnie told them what they saw as they were fighting them. They said how Roxy had a scythe like Foxy and the both had sniper rifles on them. They took in all of the information and saw that it was almost time for them to get ready. Marionette recalled one fact before then.

"Hey, I forgot! You can have one extra attribute to add to your arsenal. I can make it anything you want! Freddy?" He asked while turning to face the bear. He thought for a second.

"I guess more power then!" He said. Marionette nodded and gave him the power he wanted. He turned to Bonnie next. She looked at Freddy smiling.

"I want teleportation!" She said. Freddy smiled as she got the power. She tried it and she teleported all around. She enjoyed her new asset as Marionette turned to Chica.

"I want speed!" She said. He gave her that and she felt it. She tried to run and she zoomed around almost as fast as her fox. She felt confident that she would be able to catch him now.

They separated and got into their positions. They decided that Chica would accompany Freddy and Bonnie tomorrow. Chica excited to finally see her fox again after what happened. The chime for 6AM rang and the day had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know Bonnie was never a phantom, but just pretend okay? Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	48. Forced Back

Chapter 48- Forced Back

Foxy ran through the streets crying. He didn't even see where he was going as he thought about how much of a monster he was. He stopped in an alley and sat down. He saw a gang approach and he was about to fight back, but he just didn't care anymore after what just happened. They continued to beat him until they were satisfied. He laid there as it started to rain quite a storm. He laid there unmoving as he felt himself getting weaker. He thought to himself.

"_Maybe it's for the best...I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore….what a good thing to think about!" Foxy thought to himself as his vision began getting darker._

* * *

Roxy was at a table holding her head as she waited for her brother to come back. She saw him do something like he told her about for the first time. She was in total shock after seeing it. She thought about all the times he was affected by that. She gasped and looked outside. It was pouring and she knew her brother was fast enough to deliver them and be back in less than five seconds. She remembered about how he said he got suicidal at one point. She quickly grabbed a cloak that was pink one one side and white on the other. She ran out of the building.

She ran around for a while before she remembered that she had a tracker for him. She asked Peter to install it in her after she got all of the information from her brother about his past life. SHe worries a lot so she activated it. She saw that he wasn't very far. She used speed and ran towards it. She ran past an alley and saw a flash of red. She reversed and looked down it and saw her brother lying on the ground motionless. She started to cry and she ran and picked him up. His whole body felt cold and she ran back to The Playhouse. She saw Peter in the office and ran up to him. He saw the condition of her brother and took him immediately. He examined him and saw that he had some water in his systems. He made Roxy go back to the dining room while he worked with him. She walked there and she was starting to panic. She thought about what to do. She thought back to Freddy and Bonnie and their devotion to get him back for their family and for someone named Chica. She remembered that to be Foxy's partner. She figured that it might be for the best for her brother. He might do this again if they didn't stop coming and the only way for them to get him back. He figured that he would be happier there and they would stop him from hurting himself.

"Ugggh...how did I get back here?" Foxy groaned as he walked out, looking around. Roxy turned slowly and walked towards him. He looked at her worriedly since he was hoping she wasn't too scared of him now. She got right up to him and slapped him across the face. He held his face with a wince as he looked at her.

"How dare you do that to yourself!? Don't you know ow much you scared me!?" She screamed at him. He stared at her with a wary look, trying not to feed her anger.

"I'm sorry, I just thought….I thought you would be scared of me after what you saw…" He said sadly.

"That doesn't mean you just go kill yourself! Jeez, don't do that again.!" She said irritably. She made such a childish angry face. He looked at her and laughed. She tilted her head and stared at him half-angry and half-confused. He pulled her into a hug and she calmed.

"Alright sis, I've learned my lesson! I won't do it again." He said while laughing still. She pouted, but then accepted the hug. They saw that it was time to get ready.

Foxy thought he shouldn't perform, but Roxy insisted that he did. He tried to protest. but she had already made up her mind. He decided to not argue and just accept it. He walked into the cove and waited for the day to be over so he could sleep or something. He heard the kids start to come in and he sighed a big sigh.

* * *

The day ended for the others and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were getting ready to go to The Playhouse to get him back. Chica was feeling nervous after not seeing him for a while and he might not respond very well after what she did. She decided to shake it off and grab her cloak. She saw Freddy and Bonnie waiting by the door. Bonnie reassured her best friend as they walked out of the place. Everyone else wished them luck. Chica sped over to the place as Freddy and Bonnie teleported there. They ducked behind the window and peeked inside. Chica saw Foxy for the first time in a long while. Or at least...a long while to her! She saw him talking with his sister and they seemed to be in a disagreement. They didn't pay any attention as they went inside.

* * *

Foxy walked out of the curtains as he waited for his sister. She walked out and she looked pretty serious as she sat down in front of him. He looked at her worriedly as he got more serious.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked her sister. She looked at him dead in the eye as she began.

"We need to go to the pizzeria where you came from!" Roxy told him.

"What!? No! I can't!" He protested.

"Those animatronics really care about and I do too! I don't want you getting hurt or hurting yourself! You should go back! They've seem to forgiven you for whatever you did!" She said.

"Yeah but….I don't know if I can do that! They might hate me now after what I did to Freddy and Bonnie!" Foxy asked.

"No they don't!" A voice said. Foxy and Roxy turned and saw them. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as phantoms. He looked at them with such shock. He thought he did that to them.

"You're phantoms now?! What did I do!?" He shouted.

"You didn't do anything! But you need to come back with us!" Chica told him, readying her weapon. She didn't want to use it but she was determined to get her fox back. Freddy and Bonnie did the same. Foxy looked at them and readied his too only to be grabbed in a arm lock by Roxy from behind.

"Roxy? What are you doing!?" He asked her.

"Do it now! Quickly!" She shouted to the other three. Freddy ran and slammed his staff over Foxy's head and he went unconscious. He looked at his best friend and slung him over his shoulder.

"Why did you help us?" Chica asked Roxy.

"I didn't want to see my brother hurting himself anymore! I thought you guys could take good care of him!" Roxy said.

"Well….thanks! We should be heading back to the pizzeria now!" Freddy said. He turned to Roxy. "Would you like to come as well?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I was just about to ask that!" She said.

They walked out of The Playhouse and started walking back to the pizzeria. They were talking on the way there and they were having a fun conversation. Freddy and Bonnie were getting to know Roxy better, but Chica lagged behind. She looked at the unconscious face of her fox and sighed. She looked to the stars and couldn't help but wonder what was in their future.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's the end of Book 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank for all of the support you gave me and the nice reviews you guys posted. I appreciate everyone who followed and favorited my story. It really made me happy since I know I'm not the best writer but hey…..at least I know some people like it! Anyway, that's it! **

**(P.S. I know this took a long time and it's probably not the best chapter so I'm sorry about that!)**


End file.
